


Émeraudes Rencontre Améthyste

by LamsxLamb



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crossdressing, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I really want to finish but I'm a student, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, My First Fanfic, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, idk yet depends on how i feel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 47,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamsxLamb/pseuds/LamsxLamb
Summary: I hate summaries...Lelouch and Suzaku meet as children. They are engaged to create an alliance between Britannia and Japan. They are other reasons why it's between two males and not a "traditional marriage" (if that is what you call a marriage between opposite genders.) I talk about it later.. the plot is not the only reason. At first Suzaku agrees Lelouch is beautiful, but isn't confident about being engaged to a boy and Lelouch sees it more so like a mission and never thought he'd find himself in love. Eventually they blossom into a beautiful flower. (You choose the flower.)





	1. The Treaty

**Author's Note:**

> Émeraudes rencontre améthyste is french for emeralds meet amethyst for semi-obvious reasons. I prefer Lelouch on top due to his demanding nature and "I will get what I want and will be respected" type of vibe, but because of the nature of this story he is bottom. I don't mind Lelouch being bottom. Lelouch isn't exactly "Fit & Athletic" and from what I can tell alphas' are usually strong and well built like Suzaku so yeah.

Charles zi Britannia wanted to become allies with Japan for many reasons, they were rich in resources, strong in militarism, and was small so would easily add more mass to Britannia as a whole. He would have to convince his old friend Genbu the current prime minister for the alliance and if he knew one thing his dear friend denied just about anyone and everyone regarding alliances. Charles made his way to Japan to discuss his plans. 

"Why should I?" Said Genbu. He honestly knew all the pros of signing the alliance with Britannia, but his pride got in the way of him actually signing the damn thing. 

"Let's be honest you know all the benefits as well as I do." Charles said knowing his friend had already figured out all the benefits that would come with this for Japan as well as Britannia. After hearing this Genbu grumbled annoyed a bit by this. 

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but I need security. I have a son." Genbu stated proudly because he was mentioning his son, whom was his pride and joy. 

"Uh... yes I know you have a son. Your point? And security..? You have one of the best military bases in the entire world, you will have to elaborate I am afraid. I am not quite as sharp as I used to be in my prime, you know." Charles said completed confused by Genbu's sudden declaration of his son and quite ashamed his sharp mind did't quite interpret what Genbu meant. 

"Yes, well... I was proposing an arranged marriage to secure our ties through family means. I have a son, you probably have a child around Suzaku's age..." Genbu chuckled and continued "Well we know you have a child a few of them at that. I will feel more secure, it's traditional for the Japanese people and it practically guarantees you won't just throw me and my country away like pawns." Genbu stated matter-of-factly. 

"Ah, makes sense." Charles said as all the pieces started to come together. Charles started to sort through his long list of children, two stood out Euphemia and Nunnally  who were closest to the age range, but then he remembered Lelouch. The man never really said it needed to a girl for Lelouch was only a few months older than Suzaku from what he remembered. Then it registered that Lelouch never actually presented, but was predicted to be an Omega, which was convenient because he could still mate. He decided to skip over that part of Lelouch being a boy for now then began to speak again.

"How old is Suzaku again? 10?" 

"Yes he is!!" Genbu said excitingly 

"Great! I have a child! Same age, though they ought to be turning 11 in December. They're very intelligent, quite beautiful too if I say so myself. They'll make a wonderful bride for your son." Charles said hoping saying "they" didn't seem to suspicious. 

"Ahh... They're about 7 months older than Suzaku." Genbu said carefully a bit suspicious about the pronoun Charles decided to use, but brushed it off.  _Maybe the child Charles selected decided to be non-binary... that or Charles is screwing with me and is going to pick a male to wed Suzaku, that would be fine if it's okay with Suzaku and if he is an omega, therefore they can mate._

 

* * *

  _I guess it's time for Genbu to know Lelouch is actually male._ He slipped a photo of Lelouch in an envelope along with a letter and gave it to his servant to send it off. He internally sighed afraid of how Genbu would react.  _What if he is upset Lelouch is biologically and mentally a boy? Is it really okay for me to say he is predicted to be an omega and can have children? It's not really like Lelouch has presented and typically people don't present until about 13-15, so it's not really reassuring. I would understand if Genbu rejected the offer, but if all else failed, I'll just have to deal with Euphemia and Cornelia whine about Euphemia not wanting to marry some random person. Cornelia is so protective over Euphemia and Euphemia despises arranged marriages. She reads way too many fairy tales._ Charles shook his head disappointingly. _I chose Lelouch because I know he'd be hesitant but comply nonetheless. Wedding off Nunally is worst than wedding off Euphemia for Lelouch is protective of Nunally and, yes Cornelia whines, but Lelouch debates and once the argument was over it was over and that was worst. Lelouch is much too smart, I swear that boy will do everything in his power to rebel and ruin the entire damned thing then he'd also convince Marianne to be angry with me. Basically to avoid all my headaches wedding of Lelouch will be easier._

 

* * *

 

Genbu was a bit too excited to see the letter from Charles. He excitingly opened the letter.  _Let's see the supposed "amazing bride" Charles has spoke so highly of._ Genbu was a bit disappointed, but not surprised by the contents of the letter. 

**Dear, Genbu**

**I know I have been with holding some information about Lelouch and I sincerely apologize. First I will like you tell you Lelouch is in fact male and identifies as male, but he is predicted to be an Omega. I know, I know this isn't very reassuring, but Lelouch is bright and quite attractive. I am confident in my doctor about identifying Lelouch as an Omega. If your problem is about reproduction, obviously I know you know that Omega's can produce even if they are male. If Lelouch turns out to be an Omega it will be an incredible thing for your son, since male Omega's are extraordinarily rare, but if Lelouch does not in fact present himself by the time he is 18 I have another child I can arrange a marriage with. Euphemia is beautiful and in fact female, she is a little more out of age range of you soon compared to Lelouch but would be acceptable. I choose Lelouch opposed to Euphemia because of the simple fact Lelouch is a lot more "promising" he is intelligent and I dare to say a genius. Rumor has it your son is quite the warrior along side Lelouch they will be the perfect blend of bronze and brains, I dare say. Please consider this, and waiting a bit longer.**

**Sincerely,**

**Charles Zi Britannia**

_Sigh... okay Charles because you are my friend and I slightly trust you I will wait, but only until he is 16. Hmm... I can't deny the fact his son is extraordinarily beautiful and from his schooling records quite intelligent, not physically fit, but that's okay he will contrast perfectly with Suzaku, like Charles said. I love my son and he isn't near stupid, but let's just say he also isn't very bright, he is more set with morals opposed to strategy._ Genbu decided to write a letter to Charles stating the changes and saying he will arrive in 2 weeks with Suzaku in tow to meet Lelouch. 

Suzaku walked in the room with a wooden sword in hand draped in his white Kimono. Hair filled with brown curls and big emerald eyes. 

"Father, who is this?" Suzaku quickly picked up the photo and was left speechless by the beautiful boy in front of him.

"She's um... pretty.. maybe beautiful is a better word...maybe... I don't know?" 

Genbu chuckled at his son's obvious infatuation with the boy. 

"That's nice, the two of you may be married and that's a boy." 

For the first time Suzaku looked up from the picture. 

"B-but he's a boy." 

Suzaku being a bit shocked that the person he saw in the picture was a boy opposed to being a girl, considering all the female-like features.

"Yes, possibly an Omega, those are rare." 

"An Omega that's a boy? I've never seen or meet one." 

"Yes, that's why they are rare." 

"I see. It's not very common. Whenever I see a marriage it is between a man and women, not two boys." 

Genbu chuckled. 

"Yes, that's true, but this is for Japan, the good of the country. Can you bear this for me? I heard he is very likable and quite smart." 

"...Sure..." Suzaku said with a bit of hesitation. Sure the boy was beautiful, but Suzaku never seen or even heard of a marriage between two males. 

 

* * *

  _I should kind of tell Lelouch about his marriage shouldn't I?_ Charles opened that letter and read it.  _2 weeks huh? Okay, Lelouch won't over react about this, I just need to say it a political exchange for the better of the country and he'll understand because he understands politics and governments. Yup! It's, Lelouch I don't need to panic, Lelouch is very flexible and rational._

 "Lelouch, I need to speak to you." Charles  said a bit nervously his son will react badly to the situation. 

"Yes." Lelouch said nonchalantly and modest.

"Uh...I have arranged a marriage for you with the son of the prime minister Genbu Kururugi, his name is Suzaku Kururugi. They will be here in 2 weeks and will be staying for a span of two weeks, I truly hope you show Suzaku around Britannia. It is his first time being in Britannia, I think. He's about you age, he's ten but, he's younger than you, but I need you to be kind so you seem like a presentable bride...um.. yes. That... is it.." 

Lelouch nodded his head in a strong resolve to seem like the perfect prospective bride. 

"Right! I'll show him around and seem respectable. If you think this is the best option for Britannia then I will do my best, father." 

Charles nodded and smiled at Lelouch. 

_hahah! Why was I even worried? Lelouch always respects my wishes along as Nunally isn't dragged into it. He'll probably go out his way to know about the benefits of this marriage, but that's fine. Lelouch knows procedures and how to follow orders, just like the most perfect soldier and the most loyal servants. The more he knows the better. Lelouch is bright, he'll do something amazing, some day he'll blow us all away._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'll finish this.. maybe... maybe not... I get easily distracted... We will see... so yeah... ~  
> I don't know what the thing Suzaku wears when training.. Kimono? I made Charles a lot more humane... I like it~ Makes him seem approachable and that will result in Lelouch personality shifting a bit too.  
> Yeah bye~


	2. My name is Lelouch and I'm a boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzaku is nervous about this whole arranged marriage thing and Lelouch is studying about Japan to have something to talk about. blah blah blah. They basically meet for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL I got the name of this chapter from Rin Matsuoka in Free because he has a feminine name. He's all like "I know my name's girly, but I am clearly a boy. Don't make me prove it." Thought it was cute and fitted because when Lelouch was younger he practically looked like a girl at least to me.  
> LamsxLamb is my tumblr name. ^^

 

> Two weeks later
> 
>  

Suzaku and his father were in a plane on their way to Britannia and Suzaku couldn't quite relax himself. He was so nervous and anxious and thoughts roared and swam around in his head about his prospective "bride". 

 _What if he is a horrible person? What if we have nothing in common? Worst of all what if he doesn't like me? This will probably be weird, like we probably have nothing to talk about. Honestly I should have brought something from Japan, like candy or food... something new to him, but traditional to me. Castella or Taiyaki maybe even Daifuku. Britannian like strawberries right? Actually now that I think about it I bought Melonpan with me didn't I? Yeah... I could probably share that with him. I really hope he isn't one of those super elite Britannian who think everyone who isn't Britannia are basically savages... Oh god..._ Suzaku was basically shaking and cringing with the thought.  _I mean he is a prince and he probably has that pride and mindset and if he truly does my father can kiss this marriage goodbye. Obviously I'm not going to go out of my way to talk about Japan or Britannia, but he might. Sigh I just hope this doesn't turn out to be a personal civil war about whether or not the Japanese are savages. He may look  like a girl, but he isn't. I'll kick his ass if he downgrades me._

"Suzaku? You don't need to worry so much. Think of him as a friend."  Genbu said trying to reassure Suzaku.

"Father, no offense, but he seems a bit too... fragile... to treat like one of my friends in Japan." Suzaku stated matter-of-factly and Genbu laughed in response. The image Suzaku got from the boy wasn't like his friends he had meet in Kendo. It wasn't even because he looked feminine, Suzaku meet plenty of girls at Kendo who could take and give a beating, but this boy seemed papered and delicate. It didn't even seem like he liked being outside. 

"I guess you're right but don't judge a book by it's cover. Just talk to him normally, I'm sure he'll like you." 

"What if he's an elitist?" Suzaku asked concerned. 

"I doubt that, besides I'm sure Charles has told his child not to be rude, since it is really important to him." 

"Riggghhhttt.. Anyway.. When are we landing?" 

"Yeah, we've been on this plane for about nine hours they said in about 15-30 minutes." 

Suzaku nodded his head with resolve with his mind with nervousness, hesitation, but determined to at least make the other boy see him as a friend. Suzaku pulled his bag with snacks over his shoulder's and left the plane trailing behind his father.

Suzaku and Genbu got into the car and proceeded to the castle of Britannia.

The massive home of Britannia, had a large gate guarding it's home with men in uniforms in the front. Behind those silver, glistening gates was a garden filled with many flowers and stairs leading to marble columns. A home with the beauty of cathedral and the mass comparable to a castle. Two huge doors mahogany colored rimmed with silver. Suzaku was stunned, he has never seen anything like this in Japan, such extravagance. 

 

* * *

Lelouch was dressed in all black, simple, yet it showed his family's wealth. He had read a few books about Japan, because he was curious to know about other places and this gave him a reasonable excuse to know about Japan. There would always be the fact if him and the boy had nothing to talk about and the situation was awkward he could talk about Japan and compare and contrast it with Britannia. Lelouch found himself quite curious to know about the boy, he didn't know what he looked like either. His father had told him he had green eyes and wavy brown hair and that he was experienced in Kendo and was pretty athletic and that was all. 

_I wonder what he is like. This should be interesting. Maybe I can boss him around since I'm older, even if it's a few months, well half a year, but older is older. Eh, probably not, since technically I am the bride in all this. I really, really hope I won't have to where a dress. God I will hate if I have to where a dress. Maybe he'll show me origami and I can teach Nunnally how to make other animals, since she's so interested in origami. I know It's kinda stereotypical of me to assume he can do origami, but it was created in Japan._

"Lelouch are you ready? They are almost here" Marianne called out to Lelouch.

"Yes, mother dear" Lelouch was a bit excited, because lord knows he was getting anxious. Then his saw the boy and his father get out the car and walk up the stairs. 

_God, father's description of the boy did him absolutely no justice. Honestly if looks were the only thing that people needed to have someone love them, then I'd dare say I am in love myself. He's really attractive. Why is he carrying a sword? It must be Kendo, but.. does he plan to practice here?_

Lelouch then decides to walk downstairs. Suddenly the doors open and he approaches the boy. 

_Gee, wasn't expecting the view to get better, but seeing him up close, kinda makes him seem more attractive. He probably thinks I am a girl, which is unfortunate, since I do have to ruin his fun. I hope he's okay with me being male and all._

* * *

As soon as Suzaku walked in he was being approached. Suzaku had one thought in mind.  _Wow, he's beautiful he actually looks more like a girl in person and that picture did his beauty no justice._

"You must be Suzaku. Hi, My name is Lelouch and I'm a boy." 

"uh..." Suzaku was caught a bit off guard since he wasn't used to people introducing themselves with a gender attached. He laughed. 

"Uh...um... What's amusing?" Lelouch tilted he head in confusion at Suzaku. 

"I know you are a boy." Suzaku said still finding the introduction humorous, especially after his thoughts about the boy.  _He must know he looks a bit like a girl or people must make a habit of mistaking his gender, it's almost like he read my mind._

"Uh... Sorry. People tend to mistake me for a girl."  

"I kind of see why." 

"Yeah.. well... whatever..." Lelouch for the first time didn't know how to respond to that.  _I have never had anyone directly say that to me they usually just apologize and start using male pronouns. They look a bit surprised whenever I say I'm a boy, but they never address it further. Like they never go "Yeah  well, you look like a girl so I just assumed." Is he picking a fight with me. At the very least I am glad he doesn't care too much about me being a boy._ Lelouch suddenly shook his head to clear his thoughts. 

"Anyway, why exactly are you carrying a wooden sword." Lelouch tiled his head a bit out of curiosity and confusing. Genbu chuckled at Lelouch's question. 

"Good question. I thought I told you to leave that home Suzaku?" 

At the question Suzaku remember he was hiding this in his suitcase, but pulled it out to practice when waiting for the car to drive them to Lelouch's house. 

"Um... I forgot?" Suzaku stated looking away from his father nervously. 

"You aren't the best liar are you?" Lelouch deadpanned. 

"I'm so sorry I don't make a habit out of lying." Suzaku stated in a sassy tone filled with sarcasm. 

"I heard gullible people are the worst liars." Suzaku was both impressed and astonished by the boy's sudden brashness and confidence, he seemed a lot more quiet, and innocent. _huh... so you have more personalty than I thought and here I thought you were some respectful saint without an ounce of ability to talk back._

"I'm not exactly smart, but I wouldn't say I am gullible." 

"And stupid people say they aren't stupid, but you know."

"So... I'm dumb and gullible... nice." Suzaku stated with false enthusiasm and Lelouch grinned clearly entertained by the squabble the two were having. 

"I never said you were stupid, I was just stating an example. You know because you say you aren't gullible doesn't mean that you aren't, but if you consider yourself stupid then by my guest." 

"Oh! So you brimming with knowledge then?"

Lelouch giggled at Suzaku's comment and then began to talk.  _Lelouch's laugh is pretty cute._

"Well, I wouldn't say that, but I am not gullible and I think I'm a pretty good liar." 

"uh huh."

"I naturally have blue eyes, but where contacts because my favorite color is purple." 

"Wait, seriously!?" 

"Seriously. Do you want to see?" 

Suzaku eyed him cautiously, yet his eyes were also sparked with curiosity and excitement.  

"....Sure?..." 

Lelouch lifted a finger to his eye and then stated. "Gullible, can't believe you fell for that." 

Charles and Genbu laughed amused by the exchange between the two boys, but Marianne was less than amused by the exchange. 

"Lelouch!! Play nice." Marianne stated in a demanding, yet warning tone. 

Lelouch turned and stated. "Well of course, Mother dear. I was only stating what was... true." Lelouch stated the last word with contemplation. 

"Lelouch, why don't you show Suzaku around the gardens? I'm sure he'll like it there." Charles stated. Lelouch firmly nodded in response and walking out the room and Suzaku tailing behind. 

* * *

"Tch... That was a stupid trick." Suzaku said feeling embarrassed and a bit upset for falling for something so dumb. 

"Yet you fell for it. That makes you stupid." 

"I should go tell your mom." 

"And say what?" 

"That you were bullying me obviously and that you emotionally hurt my pride, resulting in me being forever scarred." 

Lelouch turned and looked at Suzaku very intently and found out that the boy was dead serious and began to laugh. He laughed so hard his sides began to hurt. 

"You're.. y-you're.. going to say.. that I.. I... emotionally scarred you... You?..." Lleouch stated in between laughs and giggles. 

"Yeah, what's so funny?" Suzaku sated more than confused. 

"You're being a bit dramatic, but I'll stop. I wouldn't want to hurt you pride and emotionally scar you." Lelouch had finally stopped laughing after stating that and continued to walk turning the corner arriving in front of a fountain and then sitting on the grass. 

"Do you want some Melonpan?" Suzaku stated out the blue. 

"Excuse me?" Lelouch tilted his head a bit confused by Suzaku's sudden question.

"You're really cute when you confused." Suzaku stated following a light chuckle. Lelouch blushed brightly by the sudden compliment. 

"No, I am not!" Lelouch stated a bit flustered and with that and seeing Lelouch all flustered and red, Suzaku felt his cheeks warming as well. 

"Uh.. no.. I meant... your reaction.. not you per say... I mean you really beautiful too.. but that isn't what I meant.. I-" Suzaku was cut off after stumbling over his words sounding quite unintelligent. 

"Beautiful? Me?" Suzaku felt his cheeks turn a bright red and finally decided to sit cross-legged in front of Lelouch feeling flustered and embarrassed, but slowly nodded his head. 

"Thank you. I like your hair. C-can I touch it?"

"My hair? You want to touch my hair?"

"Y-yeah, I mean if that's okay with you."

"Sure! Why not?" Suzaku moved his body directly next to Lelouch's. Lelouch gently ran his fingers through his scalp and the wavy ends of his hair. The way Lelouch played in his hair made Suzaku purr and comfort. 

_Ahh that feels so nice. Lelouch just running his fingers through my hair feels so nice._

_If he's purring then it must fell pretty nice right? I hope this isn't inconvenient for him. Maybe he thinks I'm a weirdo. Sigh._

"Suzaku, do you want me to stop? 

"No!" Suzaku stated a bit too quickly and suddenly felt embarrassed. Lelouch giggled at Suzaku's sudden reaction 

"I mean... no... It feels nice." 

"Melonpan... Melonpan is like sweet bread... It's a traditional Japanese snack shaped like a melon due to the pattern. I think it's covered in cookie dough or something." Suzaku looked up at Lelouch and nodded his head.

"Close enough." Suzaku pulled out the package from his shoulder bag and broke then bread in half and gave a piece to Lelouch. Lelouch eyed the bread suspiciously and then Suzaku.

"Aww come on, try it. I like it."

"All because you like something doesn't mean I am willing to try it. Prime example, Kendo, I hate sports."

"Uh, Kendo is different. You don't like sweets?" Suzaku eyed Lelouch curiously.

"Mmmm.... I guess I don't deal with things I don't know." Lelouch stated his voice filled with hesitation.

"Well, now's the best time to know it." Suzaku smiled brightly at Lelouch showing all his pearly white teeth.

"Yes, you are right." Lelouch took his free hand and grabbed the bread, still continuing to pet Suzaku's head. He bite into the bread.

"It's not bad." He deadpanned. "It basically taste like pan dulce."

"What?" 

"It's Mexican sweet bread." 

"Oh." 

Lelouch and Suzaku finished with the bread and sat quietly among each other. It was a nice silence, and eventually they both ended up sleeping in each other arms in the grass with the warming sun and gentle breeze. Lelouch's fingers intertwined in Suzaku's hair, but tucked under the other boy's chin. Suzaku had his hand wrapped around Lelouch's waist from underneath him and gripped his side almost possessively. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! I just sorta noticed cause I'm slow, but I know I know my username is a ship name it (Laurens and Hamilton's ship name) I'm a multi-shipper. I love mikayuu birdflash rinharu I like straight couple to but ya'know. I'm into a few yuri couples. I wanted this to be kinda a slow burn,,,,,, but what is slow burn lol. Doing couple like things from the beginning.


	3. At least people know my gender, my lady.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They leave the gardens and go out into town. Lelouch just wants Suzaku to see a lot of stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think as the chapters progress they'll get longer, if they progress that is. Lol lots of hamilton references btw

* * *

 

 

 

> ~~~~About an hour later

Lelouch nuzzled under Suzaku's chin and purred enjoying the smell coming from the boy.  _Suzaku smells so good, like Jasmine and forestry. Wait... I ended up cuddling with him, we haven't even known each other for 5 hours._ With this thought Lelouch jumped up and hit Suzaku under his chin. Suzaku darted up holding his chin in pain. 

"Ow! I bit my tongue! Ouch!" 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Lelouch said looking down at the grass with his knees tucked under him and his hands resting on his lap. He felt so guilty, Lelouch knew he put too much pressure on himself when he got things wrong and made a mistake, everyone in his family had told him, but he still felt horrible for hurting the boy.

_He probably hates me know, if he hadn't before. Maybe I'm thinking to deeply about this. Still I screwed up, that never would have happened if I didn't panic. I feel like crying and I'm about to cry. Pull yourself together Lelouch, at least wait to cry later where he can't see you. What if father gets mad I messed this up for being clumsy a lot is riding on this. Sigh. I'm so pathetic. Sigh_

_He looks so sad about it. Is he really beating himself up about this? It was an accident. Is he about to cry? Awww, now I feel bad and I'm the one who got hit. Um... I feel bad now. I feel even worse thinking about how cute he looks when pouting. Uh, how do I smooth this over?_

"Hey, don't cry it was an accident." 

"I'm not!" Lelouch said with a sniff. 

"Well, your obviously pouting, it's okay." 

"Shut up... Are you okay? I'm really sorry. You wouldn't have bitten you tongue if it wasn't for me. I just panicked. I feel bad you're hurt. I know I'm clumsy, it's my fault. I'm sorry, please don't be mad, well I know you're probably upset because you'd be fine if it wasn't for me hitting you under the chin, but.."  

Suzaku reached his hand out to grab Lelouch's cheek slightly.

"Hey! That hurts." 

With that comment Suzaku grabbed Lelouch's cheek with as much force he could muster until Lelouch jerked his face away.

"Stop! Why'd you do that?" Lelouch said obviously upset and rubbing his cheek in pain. 

"Consider us even. I hurt you because you hurt me. Do you feel better?" 

_Was... was he trying to cheer me up?_

Lelouch suddenly grinned brightly and straddled the other boy causing Suzaku to yelp in surprise.

"Hey!" Suzaku looked up to see the boy's beautiful smile and his flushed cheeks with a tint of pink. 

"Thank you for trying to cheer me up. I feel better." Lelouch leaned down to kiss the other boy's cheek while his own cheeks was flushed a light tint of pink still. 

"Uh-uh.. yeah...o-okay." Suzaku spat out not intelligently unable to find coherent words and then getting up once Lelouch was off of him. He wobbled a bit trying to find his balance still flustered and caught off guard by Lelouch's sudden affection. Lelouch turned back to see the other boy blushing a bright red, with even his ears tinted with the color and looking back at him bashfully. Lelouch giggled at the boy's redness and that caused Suzaku to turn an even brighter red. 

"W-what's funny?" Suzaku said still embarrassed. 

"Nothing" Lelouch suddenly wrapped his hands around Suzaku's neck and kissed his scent gland gently, but with enough force that it made Suzaku feel like he had stopped breathing. Lelouch ran down the steps after the action, obviously proud he could make the boy loss breath and make his senses stop working. 

_He's screwing with me now. The first kiss was just him showing thanks, but the second...He's obviously getting excited about seeing me so flustered and excited and that stupid kiss._

Suzaku was walking down the stairs to follow Lelouch, but got stiff as he heard Lelouch calling him.  _Did he just call me "Sazi"?_

"Did you just call me... Sazi?" Suzaku said obviously disapproving the nickname. 

"Yup!"

"Don't! Don't call me that." 

"Aww, alright. How about sweetie?" Lelouch noticed Suzaku cheeks turn a bright vermilion red and stutter.

"N-neither!" 

"Well, you have to pick a nickname." 

"I don't need one... Lulu." 

"No!" Lelouch spat with obvious anger and disgust. Suzaku was happy to finally find something to get under the boy's skin the same way his was getting under his own. 

"Why? I think it's cute. Very girly for your obviously girly face." Suzaku said this and grabbed Lelouch waist from behind. With the action Lelouch turned a bright pink, the blush dusting his porcelain, white skin. 

"N-no, that's what's wrong with it. It's not gender coordinated and I already look like a girl, if you call me that everyone will basically ask me to prove I'm a boy."

"That's true at least people know my gender, my lady." Suzaku was excited to know that he was obviously getting under the boy's skin.

"D-don't call me my lady!" Lelouch pink blush now turned to a bright red. Suzaku peeked over to look at Lelouch's face while leaning on his shoulder and hands still very much wrapped around him. 

"Yeah, you are really beautiful. You're much cuter in person, that picture didn't do you much justice. Heh and here I thought you made a cute face when you were confused, your facial expression when you flustered is much cuter." After hearing Suzaku sincere compliment Lelouch hid his face behind his hands in embarrassment. 

"I'm not cute, I'm pure evil." Suzaku looked a bit surprised at Lelouch's statement and began to laugh on his shoulder. 

"Maybe you are evil, but you are definitely cute. Move you hands." 

"No." Suzaku began to snuggle into Lelouch's scent gland, which caused Lelouch to drop his hands and suddenly look directly into Suzaku eyes. Lelouch was still the same bright red.

"Mmm... Your scent is nice, like brown sugar and vanilla." Lelouch placed his hands on Suzaku's hands that were currently wrapped around his waist and across his stomach and with that action Suzaku snuggled further into Lelouch's neck. They stood like that for a few minutes until Nunnally approached. 

"Big brother!" 

Suzaku jerked his head around to the voice as well as Lelouch, but Suzaku kept his hands tightly around Lelouch. 

"Nunnally!" 

"You look more like your mom than your sister." 

"Is that weird?" 

"No." 

"Big brother, is this the boy your engaged to?" Lelouch laughed a bit at the statement.

"I see rumors get around fast." 

"Well you know, mama told me." Nunnally held her hand out to Suzaku and with the action he finally untangled himself from Lelouch. 

"My name's Nunnally, nice to meet you." 

"My name's Suzaku, it's a pleasure." Sazuku said while grabbing the girl's hand to shake. 

"Big brother? Were you going into town?" 

"Yes, I wanted to show Suzaku around, maybe the three of us can play together tomorrow." 

"Of course! I was going to apologize for stopping you from leaving, but you two were obviously preoccupied with cuddling into each others arms to actually leave yet anyway." Nunnally stated teasingly at her brother. Both Lelouch and Suzaku turned a bright red from head to toe. 

"Uh.. I-it..." 

"It's fine. I won't tell." With that Nunnally skipped up the steps humming. 

"Sorry." Suzaku stated feeling a bit guilty. 

"For?" 

"Cuddling with you." 

"It wouldn't be the first time we've done that today." Lelouch giggled. "It's fine, besides I thought it felt nice anyway. 

* * *

The two boys walked into the streets with lots of different stands and stores. Lelouch decided to show Suzaku around the mall first. 

"Alright! First order of business, food!" 

"Food?" Suzaku questioned Lelouch suspiciously. "We just got here." 

"Yes, and I want food." 

"Whatever the lady wants." 

"Don't call me that." With what Lelouch said obviously irked Suzaku snorted. 

Lelouch walked over to a place selling grilled beef and then the women spoke.

"Aw, so cute are you two a couple?"

"N-" Suzaku started, but Lelouch cute him off.

"Yes!" Suzaku looked at Lelouch cheeks a bit tinted with red, slightly flustered at being addressed as someone's boyfriend. Lelouch suddenly wrapped his arms around Suzaku's arms and linking their fingers. 

"How nice. What a cute little girl." The women cooed at Lelouch who twisted irritably on Suzaku's are. Suzaku was trying his best to hide his snicker behind his free hand, but failed because Lelouch glared at him after hearing the snicker. 

"I'm a boy." Lelouch corrected sweetly.  _Well aren't you the actor, Lelouch. Is lying your day job or something?_

"Oh! I'm sorry! What handsome boys. I'll get you boys some free beef on your date how's that sound?" 

"Really!? I wouldn't want to be inconvenient." Lelouch looked up at the women with puppy eyes. 

"Oh no! No!" The women scurried to grab the beef to give to Lelouch. 

"Thank you so much." Lelouch all jumped with one hand still entwined in Suzaku's hand. 

"You boys have fun." The women waved to them and they both waved back. 

Lelouch called over his shoulder and said "Have a good day." Suzaku was a stunned by the boy's acting and obvious swindling of the women. 

"What the hell was that?" Suzaku said as the finally stopped to eat the beef and grabbed a stick to put in his mouth. 

"That my friend, was acting." Lelouch stated proudly. Lelouch bit off a bit of beef on the stick. "Yummy." 

"Didn't think a prince had to swindle people for food." 

"Nobody actually knows I'm a prince." 

"Ahh... I guess that makes more sense. So, you're basically a really pretty girl." Lelouch choked a bit on his beef.

"I'm a boy."

"That lady sure didn't think so." Suzaku laughed. "Aw, what a cute little girl." Suzaku tried to mimic the women's voice. 

"Shut up. I don't see you complaining about that beef you're eating." 

"Aw, don't be like that." Suzaku placed the empty stick in the paper bag and sat closer to Lelouch to cuddle him. 

"You are like a puppy." 

"Yeah? I guess. I do like to cuddle." 

"I don't even know you."  Suzaku gasped dramatically at Lelouch's statement. 

"We slept together." Lelouch blushed at Suzaku's comment.

"Shut up! We slept together in a public garden in the grass." Suzaku snorted. 

"Even worse." Lelouch's blush intensified at Suzaku's comment.

"You know what I meant. Don't make this sexual." 

"I wasn't, we technically did sleep together. What were you thinking, Lelouch?" Suzaku smiled suggestively at Lelouch. 

Lelouch simply grabbed the paper bag filled with empty sticks and threw it away. Suzaku expected Lelouch to turn around, but he kept walking forward. Suzaku decided to run up to Lelouch and threw his hands around Lelouch's neck. 

"You were seriously going to leave your boyfriend there. What if I got lost? "

"Then you would just be."  

"You're so horrible." Suzaku suddenly licked Lelouch's scent gland and jumped away to avoid being hit by Lelouch. 

"Hey! No need to be violent, now!" 

Lelouch suddenly jumped on top of Suzaku and straddled him. Suzaku got a bit flustered and nervous by the action and lightly blushed. 

"Don't get nervous now." Lelouch licked then nipped at Suzaku's neck and glancing down and nodding at the mark he had left. Suzaku rubbed his neck slightly feeling the mark and Lelouch got off of Suzaku. 

"Dude, you marked me." Both Lelouch and Suzaku could tell they were becoming more than just comfortable with each other. Lelouch simply shrugged at the comment. 

"Can you win me a panda?" 

"Excuse me? You tackle me to the ground, straddle me then mark me and ask me to win you a bear?" Suzaku looked at Lelouch incredulously. 

"It's a panda to be more specific." 

"That's not the point!" 

"That is the point. I want a panda."

"The point is you bit me."

"And you licked me. I want a panda, that's more important."

"What's important is that you left a mark." 

"That isn't the point."

"But, it is!" 

"No.." 

"Yes!"

"No, it isn't." 

"Then, what's the point?" 

"I want a panda and you have to win it for me." Suzaku sighed loudly at Lelouch's comment. 

"How?" Lelouch practically beamed at Suzaku and Suzaku felt like he couldn't breath with the beautiful smile on the boy's face.  _God, now I'll feel horrible if I say no. Sigh, he's lucky he is cute, and I actually really like him. He's pretty nice and he's fun to be around. Who knew?_

"You see that game? It a strength test game." 

"Yeah, but it's probably rigged." 

"Nah, I've seen people about our age win top notch prizes. Besides anyone older than 12 can't play, so it's meant for people our age." 

"...Okay.." 

They both walked over to the booth and Lelouch paid 5$ for the game. Suzaku sighed and grabbed the mallet from the man. He hit the silver lining with all his strength and the bell rung. The man looked shocked. 

"I've ran this booth for 12 years and never seen anyone actually hit the bell." 

"I thought you said you seen people win this game lots of times." 

"No, I said I seen kids our age win lot of prizes. That doesn't mean I seen them hit the bell." Suzaku glared at Lelouch who batted his long eyelashes innocently. The man running the booth chuckled. 

"It takes incredible strength for someone your age to hit that bell. What prize do you want, kid?"

"Um, the panda I guess." The man gave the stuffed animal to Suzaku who held it out to Lelouch and Lelouch in turn grabbed it and snuggled his face into it. 

The man chuckled. "You kids have fun." Lelouch and Suzaku waved to the man. 

"That was impressive." 

"Eh. If you say so. I've always been pretty strong, I guess." 

"Bronze and brains." Lelouch deadpanned in thought. 

"What?" 

"I'm smart, so I'd be the brains. You're strong meaning you're the bronze. Oh! and thanks for the panda by the way."

"Uh huh. Is that your unique way of saying we'd make a good couple or something?" 

"Who knows?" 

"Let's go to a casino." Lelouch suddenly said. 

"We can't gamble." 

"I'm not going to... well I'm going to play chess." 

"Uh huh. okay. Just don't get caught gambling." 

* * *

The two boys walked into a casino where the were having a chess tournament. They waited until the champion was acting cocky. 

"Does anyone want to challenge me? No? Is everyone to scared? Of course, they are." Lelouch finally spoke up. 

"I want to." He sat in the opposite chair. "What color?" The man laughed as if this were a joke. 

"Little girl, you want to challenge me?" Suzaku snickered and sat beside Lelouch in the chair. Lelouch sighed loudly and spoke.

"Little boy. I am a boy. And yes very much so." The man laughed still quite amused by the boy's confidence and audacity. 

"Alright, I will take it easy on you and tell you what, if you win I'll give you $8,000, if you win." 

"Am I black?" 

"Yes."  
After about 22 minutes of game play Lelouch was deemed the victor and with a new founded $8,000 and a stunned man. Lelouch and Suzaku got up and walked about the casino, Suzaku had stuffed all the money Lelouch got into his shoulder bag. 

"Suzaku, we could go back to the mall and buy stuff." 

"What are you gonna go buy? A new dress, my lady?" Lelouch twitched in annoyance. 

"No... What do you want?" 

"I don't know. A new sword?" Suzaku suddenly looked down at the wooden sword. Lelouch giggled.

"Let's try something a bit more safe." 

* * *

 The were in the arts and crafts store and Suzaku was teaching Lelouch how to make different origami animals. 

Lelouch was now able to make a crane, butterfly, rabbit and flower. Lelouch picked up an origami book for Nunnally and lots of different colored papers. Lelouch and Suzaku walked into a dress store and Lelouch heard Suzaku snicker and then snort. 

"It's for Nunnally!" Lelouch exclaimed understanding Suzaku's laughter. 

"Whatever you say, princess." Suzaku grinned mockingly. 

"I'm serious and what's wrong with you? First, Lulu then my lady, now princess." 

"I could call you my queen." Suzaku deadpanned and Lelouch blushed slightly. 

"I think this dress would look cute on you." Suzaku said holding a dress up to Lelouch then holding up a tan dress trimmed with pink and white. 

"This one would look nice on Nunnally." 

"What is wrong with you? I am not cross dressing." 

"I didn't say you had to, just thought it was cute." Suzaku shrugged. The dress was knee-high and fell of the shoulders with rosettes across the chest. It had long sleeves and lots of ruffles. The colors did appeal to Lelouch it was black, dark purple with hints of navy and royal blue. Giant black bow across the chest. 

"Give it to me!" Lelouch exclaimed feeling embarrassed.

"I don't think something this dark will suit Nunnally."  

"I'm trying it on. Give it to me." Suzaku looked genuinely surprised and slowly gave the dress to Lelouch. Lelouch grabbed the dress along with a wig that matched his hair color and a matching choker along with a bright royal blue ribbon to tie in his hair. Suzaku waited and looked in the store for other dresses that matched Nunnally's personality. After 10-15 minutes Lelouch came out in the dress and fully matching including ruffled socks with a singular royal blue gem stopping below his knee and matte black shoes. Suzaku wanted to say Lelouch looked nice, but the words wouldn't come out. He felt like time had stopped and he couldn't breathe, the only other time he felt so helpless was when he had first meet the boy face to face, which was no longer than 5 hours ago. Suzaku felt his mouth go dry.

"It's not polite to stare, you know. If you're honestly that in love with me you can just say that." Suzaku finally felt like he could talk again, but he first laughed lightly.

"Yeah, right. I think you're feeling overly confident in that dress." Lelouch twirled in the dress.

"So you say, but you can't peel your eyes away. It doesn't matter if I am a girl or a boy, I amaze and astonish." 

"I can't disagree." Suzaku picked up the bags and grabbed Lelouch's arm and left the store and that immediately alarmed Lelouch and left the mall with Lelouch in tow who was trying to wiggle out of his grip. 

"You'll be okay the dress is already paid for." 

"That's not the problem you dragged me out the store in a dress." Suzaku snorted.

"You amaze and astonish, remember. Besides no one can even tell you're a boy, they have a hard enough time knowing you're a boy will you're dressed gender appropriate. I got Nunnally two dresses. Wanna see them?" 

"Sure might as well." 

Suzaku pulled out two dresses the first one he showed Lelouch. The tan one with pink and white trimming longed sleeve with a huge ribbon in the back and lace at the ends of the sleeves. The second dress was lacy with intertwining patterns of yellow and a rosy pattern. This dress was mid-sleeved stop a little above the elbow area. 

"There both pretty, bright and very Nunnally. Good work. Let's go back to the... castle... house... It doesn't matter how long I live there I never know what to call it. Anyway let's get back, dinner should be being served soon." Suzaku smiled and laughed lightly. 

"Yeah, lets." Lelouch and Suzaku walked arm to arm back to the gates of silver. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually took a really long time making this chapter. So it's probably longer. As i said before what's slow burn. I always liked the thought of Lelouch being a cross-dressing Idk why , but he has really feminine features in my opinion. He'd make an amazing cross dresser. Anything grammar related comment and tell me, please. I want to have pretty decent grammar and spelling and stuff.. Notes don't count~


	4. But Dang I Amaze and Astonish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lelouch has to sneak back in his own house, his own home so he doesn't get caught in a dress. Boom! Did it for the romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO YO! Homie Joe! You aren't actually homie Joe, Just felt like saying that, anyway. Lmao what's slow burn because IDK obviously. 4 days in a row. I feel good about that, though I might give up if I might make a schedule like all the other really good and professional fanfic writers. If I have schedule I'll probably upload 3 times a week. Friday, Saturday and Sunday, because I have school and test and finals and homework and I need to study and sleep and go to school and those are the only days that are semi-available. I have Sat-prep on Saturdays sometimes.  
> We'll see~ P.S. LamsxLamb is my tumblr name. ^^ Lil' bit of self advertising before I go. *Wink wink* ;)

Lelouch and Suzaku found themselves sneakily climbing the stairs to his room and finally making it to his room without getting caught. 

"So... Why did we sneak to your room again?" Lelouch slowly turned towards Suzaku with clear annoyance. 

"Because someone decided to drag me out the store with a dress on." 

"Let's call it.. payback for the mark and me getting you a panda." 

"You..!" Then Lelouch's door flew open and Marianne stepped in a bit puzzled by her son's sudden clothing choice. 

"Um.. Dinners ready?" 

"He made me where it!" Lelouch quickly said while pointing to Suzaku.

"Ah! That makes more sense." Marianne chuckled softly. "Well, Suzaku your choosing of that dress was well made, it suits Lelouch nicely. He looks pretty in it, don't you think?" Lelouch's jaw dropped at his mother and Suzaku grinned. 

"Yeah! I think it suits him too and I thought he looked really beautiful in it." Marianne chuckled at Suzaku's wording.  _I think this boy will treat my beloved Lelouch like a prince... or princess, depending on the circumstances. It doesn't matter he'll treat him kindly and lovingly. It's a mother's intuition._

"Well, you boys hurry to dinner." With that Marianne left. Suzaku grinned. 

"What did I say?"

"Ugh.. Shut up." Lelouch stripped out of the dress and Suzaku avert his gaze, but ended up staring and blushing deeply. Lelouch was now standing with nothing on, but the choker and wig with the long bong in it. Lelouch narrowed his eyes and stuck out his tongue teasingly at Suzaku. 

"Like what you see?" With that statement Suzaku felt the tips of his ears heating up and his blush deepening.

"N-no!" Suzaku stuttered out dumbly. Lelouch dropped the wig on the floor and unfastened the choker and that soon fell to the floor and soon he was bare and in nothing but his briefs. Lelouch turned and went to find clothes in his wardrobe and Suzaku just watched silently feeling a bit awkward from the silence.

"Um.." Suzaku stated desperate to get his mind focused on something else 

"What?" 

"I don't know, silence bothers me." 

"Blue is my favorite color, but I like all dark colours." Suzaku was a bit confused by Lelouch's comment, but quickly understood he was trying to make conversation to keep the room from being silent because it bothered Suzaku. 

"I like white, but I don't think I have a favorite color." 

"I like Jasmine." 

"Who's Jasmine?" Suzaku all but snarled the name because he suddenly felt a pang of jealousy. With that statement Lelouch turned in sweatpants and a black tee. 

"No, the flow- Are you jealous?" Lelouch grinned knowingly. 

"...No." Suzaku turned his head blushing lightly trying to avert his gaze. 

"Anyway, I like the Jasmine flower. You don't need to worry, you have my heart." Lelouch giggled.

"Whatever man. I like sunflowers." Suzaku glared at the first part of his statement, but his expression went back to it's normal face when discussing his favorite flower. 

"I like jewels and gems, I guess you could say expensive jewelry." 

"I like swords." Lelouch looked at the wooden sword that was next to Suzaku on the bed. Suzaku quickly grabbed the sword and spoke quickly. 

"I like Matcha and Sakura tea." Lelouch snorted and walked out the room. 

"What a "Japanese" thing to say." With that statement Suzaku followed Lelouch out the room looking at his feet in shame. 

"Well, what tea do you like?" Lelouch suddenly wore the same shamed look Suzaku held and quietly said. 

"...I like Earl Gray." Suzaku then snorted. 

"What a "Britannian" thing to say." The two of them began to walk downstairs for dinner. 

"I like militaristic strategy games." 

"I can write in calligraphy." 

"I can play the piano." 

"I ca- You play the piano?

"You can write calligraphy?" Lelouch repeated, but a bit mockingly pretending surprise. 

"Play it for me?" Suzaku looked over the mocking tone Lelouch held in pure interest. 

"One day." Suzaku pouted a bit, but gave up.

"My birthday is July tenth." 

"Mine is December fifth." 

"That's today." Looked at Lelouch in surprise and a bit angry because he didn't tell him. 

"So?" 

"You could have told me." 

"I just did." Suzaku looked at Lelouch in disbelief. 

"I meant earlier." 

"You never asked and I hardly know you. Why would I go out of my way to tell you my birthday if the conversation wasn't brought up?" 

"So you're not willing to tell me your birthday, but you're willing to cuddle with me? Nice." 

"I like military uniforms." Lelouch deadpanned, desperate to change the topic. 

"Don't change the top- never mind. I like singing. Well, I can't sing, but I like hearing other people sing." 

"I can sing. I like reading." 

"Seriously?" Suzaku looked a bit shocked and he looked at Lelouch with awe. 

"Yeah, I mean readings gre-." Suzaku quickly cut Lelouch off. 

"I meant the singing." Suzaku snickered at Lelouch's obvious enthusiasm of reading. 

"It's not as fun as reading, but yeah." 

* * *

 

"Happy birthday!!" All of Lelouch's many siblings cheered along with his father, mother and Genbu. 

"I was like the only person that didn't know." Suzaku said quietly to Lelouch obviously upset and Lelouch snorted.

"You were the only who didn't know." Lelouch put an obvious emphasis on were and Suzaku pouted. 

"Big brother, it's your birthday look more excited!" Nunnally cried as Lelouch sat down in his sit and Suzaku by his left. 

"At least act happy, Lelouch." His mother agreed. With that Lelouch faked a cheeky grin. Odysseus sighed loudly and spoke.

"Enjoy your childhood, Lelouch." 

"There is nothing enjoyable about being eleven." Suzaku snorted poking his fork into the curry. 

"Ah, sure there is." Cornelia decided to chime in. 

"Do I get command of a battalion?" This statement from Lelouch earned him a chuckle from Suzaku and a roaring laughter from his father.

"Patience, Panda, patience!" His father exclaimed. 

"Panda?" Suzaku questioned and glanced at Lelouch for understanding. 

"Our father likes to name us after different animals... oddly." Schneizel said. 

"I'm a bunny!!" Euphemia practically cheered. 

"Apparently, I'm an owl. I still don't know why." Cornelia said. 

"Cornelia can refer to strong willed or high desire, which is an adjective for Athene or Minerva the Goddess of victory, who in fact was referred to as an owl. Wise, experienced and mighty in war. The Goddess of victory. Each Greek God had an animal counterpart, like Hera or Juno was a peacock and Ares or Mars being a boar or a dog etc." Lelouch spoke while looking down picking at the portions of his food he didn't want. 

"But an owl? It's boring." 

"That's not the point." 

"That is the point." 

"It isn't." 

"It is." Suzaku looked among them feeling a strange sense of Deja Vu. 

"No, it is not." 

"Yes, it is." 

"Incorrect." 

"Then what's the point, Lelouch?" 

"You name is a reverence to the Goddess of victory. It is by no means meant to be entertaining." Lelouch practically glared at her.

"Then what does your name refer too." Cornelia asked clearly bored.

"I'm cute and panda's are cute. Point blank." 

"Oh! So I'm not cute." 

"You said it I didn't." Lelouch said plopping a potato in his mouth after the statement. Cornelia soon began to glare at him. Lelouch got up and ran up the stairs and Cornelia soon following. 

"Don't run! I owe you eleven birthday punches." 

"I'm too out of shape to be running from you, Cornelia!" Lelouch called back. 

"Cornelia!! Don't hit my big brother! He's fragile!" Nunnally yelled at Cornelia and was off with Euphemia in tow chasing behind them as well. Suzaku stared up the stairs in amusement.  _Should I follow or..?? My plate is empty, I kind of want more food. I'll find Lelouch later._ Then Suzaku heard Marianne chuckle.

"Cornelia, he never said you weren't cute! I'm sure he thinks you're pretty!" Euphemia said. 

"Those four.." 

"Can I have some more?" Suzaku suddenly announced. Everyone else left in the room looked at Suzaku and laughed.

"Sure, dear, just eat the rest of Lelouch's. Knowing him the only thing he ate were the potatoes." Marianne said. Suzaku grabbed the plate and used his spoon to eat what remained of Lelouch's curry. Marianne was in fact right that only the potatoes were eaten.  _Did he seriously only want the potatoes? Weirdo._

* * *


	5. No violence! Peace, justice and harmony!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... I'm thinking to make up to 20 chapters, just to have a backbone of sort to continue and then update every Friday, Saturday and Sunday. What I mean by backbone is something for people to read because I won't constantly update all the time. I don't know I may not even finish this tbh. Or it might be one of those things I get really far in and then stop and then get back into after like 5-6 months and work over time on it, cause I've done things like that.

Suzaku finished Lelouch’s curry along with his own rice and Lelouch’s. The servants were cutting pieces of cake and serving them to the remaining members of the

house in the dining room area and were eating the pieces handed to them. The older people were talking among themselves and Suzaku felt lonely without

someone his age around to talk to, but was content with eating the chocolate cake. Cornelia suddenly walked into the dining room and grabbed a plate with cake

on it and hid behind corridor that separated the dining room and living room. After 2-3 minutes of waiting Lelouch walked down the steps out of breath and

breathing heavily, while looking around. He turned the corner and with that Cornelia smeared cake all over his face. Lelouch stood there with obvious irritation, but

decided to take his sit next to Suzaku. Suzaku looked at him in disbelief and soon spoke. “Um… Do you need a napkin?”

“No, I happen to like cake just smeared in my face, thank you Cornelia. Congratulations to you for being amazing.” Lelouch said with aggression towards Cornelia and an obvious sarcasm with that Cornelia laughed.

“You called me ugly, jokes on you.”

“I did no such thing! You’re being melodramatic.”

“You applied it!” Cornelia said more aggressively and pushing her body towards Lelouch from across the table. The adults chuckled at the very obvious, but seemingly common argument.

“You said it, remember? ‘Oh, so what am I ugly?’ I simply wanted to clarify you stated it.” Euphemia and Nunnally suddenly came tumbling down the steps.

“I was being sarcastic, you idiot.”

“I’m not an idiot when you need help with French.” Lelouch inched closer to Cornelia and in return she inched closer to him.

“Shut up!” She inched closer to him.

“I speak fluent French and you don’t!” Lelouch practically sang to mock Cornelia.

“Ugh, book worm!”

“Brute!”

“Sloth!”

“Moron!”

“Obnoxious!”

“Bete comme ses pieds!” Cornelia began to talk, but quickly paused.

“What!? Speak English or Latin, no in between!”

“Je parle la langue que je veux!”

“Ugh.. I’ll en-” Cornelia closed the very little space remaining between the two.

“No violence! Peace, justice and harmony!” Euphemia suddenly announced with a fan between the two of them and Nunnally shook her head in

agreement with a new head band tied around her forehead. Lelouch and Cornelia both said down in the seats.

“What!?” The both said with obviously confusion.

“Kindness is the language...everyone understands?” Nunnally said and looked to Euphemia who shrugged.

“Kindness is the language, which the deaf can hear and the blind can see.” Lelouch quickly corrected.

“Yes! That’s the one! Anyway be nice.” Euphemia nodded her head in agreement.

“War, violence and revenge is never kind.” Cornelia said and continued “But I guess you can say revenge is sweet.” Cornelia giggled but, Lelouch twitched in irritation and grabbed a napkin off the table, scrubbing his face to rid the thick layer of frosting then stalking over towards Cornelia who was sipping a glass of milk.

“Yeah, and I guess you can say it’s best served cold too.” Lelouch suddenly and aggressively pushed the cup of milk towards Cornelia then throwing the napkin towards her to blind her and pulling another chair out in front of her. Cornelia’s front was dripping with milk and once she could see she tripped over the chair Lelouch placed. Once she got off the floor she chased after him in anger.

“So, does this often happen between them.. Or is this new?” Suzaku asked and Genbu snickered.

“I’m afraid not. It’s a very recurring thing.” Marianne laughed sweetly.

 

* * *

Lelouch started to run the water in the bath to clean himself of the sweet concoction and Cornelia was secretly upsetting his OCD by rearranging all of his books from alphabetical order.

When Lelouch saw this he basically shrieked in horror and began to rearrange his books back in the original order and once finished looked at the door in anger. “Cornelia!”

Lelouch screamed in anger and there was no replay, just a snicker. Lelouch went into Cornelia’s room and decided to send of that love letter she never had the courage to send. He grabbed that letter and hid it behind him and sneakily prodded downstairs.

“Father, do you have a stamp? I need to send a letter.” Lelouch was happy Cornelia wasn’t there.

“Yes, in my study.” Lelouch went to his father’s study found a stamp and walked told a servant and told them to have a mail carrier deliver the letter. With that Lelouch walked back to the dining room with all his siblings.

“Who was the letter for?” Clovis said curiously and Lelouch was happy tosee Cornelia as well looking just as curious.

“Well, it was for a Mr. James Reynolds.” Schinzel chuckled and spoke.

“He isn’t exactly within your age group.

“Oh, no! Not, James Reynolds senior, but James Reynolds Jr.” Lelouch said condescendingly to Cornelia, whom he noticed stiffened immediately.

“I thought you didn’t like Reynolds.” Schinzel understood immediately by Lelouch’s mocking demeanor and Cornelia’s frozen position.

“I don’t, but Cornelia sure does and she forgot to send him a letter, so I thought I’d be a good brother and send off the letter Cornelia clumsily forgot.” Lelouch said with obvious and over sweetly wording as well as putting an emphasis on sure. Soon after Marianne caught on to the situation as well as Clovis.

“Well, what was in the letter, Cornelia?” Marianne said with an underlying teasing tone.

“Yes, Cornelia, what indeed?” Marianne and Lelouch looked to Cornelia with the same exact mocking cheshire grin that shook Cornelia to the core.

“Nothing!” Cornelia now nervous with the teasing atmosphere got up and practically ran to her room.

“Time for bed!” Charles suddenly announced. “Lelouch don’t tease your sister about her very obvious crush and you too Marianne.” Marianne pouted at Charles statement.

“Aww… It was fun, looked how flustered she got. I don’t think I’ve seen her run faster to her room.”

“She started it. She upset my OCD by completely scattering my books.” Charles sighed.

“Is it bed time for me too?” Genbu questioned teasingly. 

“Yes, everyone!” Charles exclaimed at the whole table and Genbu snickered.

“But, it’s only 9:15.” Guinevere decided to chime in.

“Exactly! It’s barely late.” Odysseus said in agreement to Guinevere.

“Late is still late, regardless.” Lelouch then got up after hearing his father say that knowing they wouldn’t win this argument. If Genbu, the fricking prime minister of Japan, the man who commanded one of the biggest armies had to submit to his father’s will he would have no choice but to do so as well. Everyone got up as well and left the room to their prospective rooms. Suzaku actually had no idea where his room was and decided to follow Lelouch to his room.

“Um.. Which room am I going to?” Lelouch looked at him.

“I don’t know.” Then Marianne walked in.

“It’s fine. You two seem comfortable with each other, just sleep here with Lelouch.” Suzaku faced brightened a bit with a red flush.

“Um.. Okay. If that’s okay-”

“Yeah, sure.” Lelouch immediately interjected. Then Marianne left grinning to herself. _Yes, yes. I think that boy will be a good mate for my Lelouch._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The formatting of this chapter is probably weird because i typed it on doc so I could write it on my phone during my free time but it doesn't copy and paste exactly the same format therefore it is probably weird. Anyone can guess the james reynolds reference kudos to you..??  
> Bete comme ses pieds basically means stupid but it's a idioms  
> Je parle la langue que je veux-  
> I speak the language I want  
> I know a pretty short and quick chapter  
> I am now rereading this chapter and boy oh boy is the format a mess. It's completely different from what is the norm it's everywhere. (2-14-17)


	6. Sing me a song...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure what song would be best so I created a medley of songs  
> Following songs:  
> Burn Hamilton sung by Philipa Soo and covered by Anna Pantsu (Look her up on youtube yo)  
> Still Here by Digital Daggers  
> Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson  
> Power and Control by Marina & The Diamonds  
> Girls by Marina & the Diamonds  
> Aishite Aishite Aishite By Hatusne Miku composer Kikuo covered by Juby Phonic (Check out her channel too yo)

"Do you really not mind me sleeping with you?" Suzaku stated with hesitation and nervousness.

"No. Besides I like sleeping with you." Lelouch said with a wink and mocking grin. Suzaku basically chocked on the air from Lelouch's statement.

"So, um, what was the letter about? The one you sent to James Reynolds."

"Oh! Cornelia has a crush on him. It's a love letter." Suzaku chuckled.

"You suck. That's horrible, she must be so humiliated."

"I know that was the point."

"I won't get on you bed side."

"Why?" Lelouch climbed into bed and Suzaku followed laying on his side to look Lelouch in his face.

"I wouldn't want you sending my sappy love letters to people to embarrass me, isn't it obvious." Lelocuh chuckled at the statement.

"The only person you should be sending sappy love letters to is me. You want me to get jealous, would you?" Suzaku opened his mouth to speak, but quickly snapped it shut.  _Ya'know Lelouch would probably look really cute being jealous._

"Kinda. I think it'll be kinda cute." Lelouch scoffed at the statement. 

"Are you going to sing me a lullaby?" 

"Tsk. I don't even know any lullabies." Suzaku glared and felt as if he was being lied to.

"Your mom never sang you." 

"No. She reads to me and Nuannlly though. Do you want me to read to you?" Suzaku scrunched his face up in disgust. 

"No. Sing a song for me." 

"What song?" 

"I don't know. You're smart figure it out." 

"You.....! Fine!" Lelouch found absolutely no reason to argue. Suzaku smiled Lelouch a beaming smile and snuggle closer to him causing the purple eyed boy to blush and then clearing his throat.

"I'll just sing my favorite verse from a variety of songs." Suzaku nodded. Suzaku was laying on Lelouch's shoulder and then he began to sang. 

Lelouch looked down and noticed Suzaku was fast asleep. He carefully and slowly turned his body so he didn't wake the green eyed boy on top of him. Once he was able to slide from under Suzaku he walked out of bed slowly being careful not to wake the boy. He grabbed the panda Suzaku won for him off the chair and crawled back in bed. He placed the bear between him and Suzaku and held the bear tightly then snuggled into Suzaku. He found himself nuzzling Suzaku's neck and under his chin then finally placing himself under Suzaku's chin and closing his eyes.

_Tomorrow everyone will want to give me gifts, but I think I like this one. Suzaku... I don't know why and I can't begin to understand why you make me feel so safe. I can not begin to fathom why I feel like I've known you all my life. I like you. You make me feel comfortable, at first this was about making my father happy and I thought this would be awkward, but I feel so comfortable around you and I don't know why. Good night, Suzaku._

* * *

"They seem to get along." Genbu stated 

"Yes, a lot better than I essentially thought. That's why I thought if Suzaku stayed longer that'll eventually grow accustomed to each other, but it only took a few hours."

"Yes, you suddenly changing it to two weeks made sense when I arrived, but this will be fine to maybe they can eventually even grow to be less uncomfortable with the arrangement. Maybe." 

"Exactly! The obviously won't fall in love, but hopefully grow to the point where they will admit that they will miss each other once Suzaku leaves and make it a point to continue to contact each other." 

"Yes, but this may be bad if they grow to attached to each other as well." Genbu said in thought and Charles looking at the man with confusion.

"What do you mean?" 

"What is Lelouch turns out to be a Beta or Alpha?" Genbu nodded his head and sadly sighed at the thought knowing his soon actually like the boy. Genbu continued to speak. 

"Well, if Lelouch turns out to be a Beta or Alpha Suzaku may turn out to present as an Omega, but I somehow doubt that, but you never know. He will have to present as an Omega by the time he is 16." 

"Yes, well we will have to wait and see when the time arrives." 

"Indeed. I think introducing him to Euphemia or Nunnlly will be a bit much, but then again they can have children and I wouldn't want him being uncomfortable with them if they happen to marry." 

"If it doesn't work well with Lelouch it will be Euphemia. I have decided it to be in my best interest to select Euphemia." Genbu laughed a hearty laugh. 

"Are you afraid he will ruin you? The marriage? Project you as a tyrant to the whole world?" 

"Yes, actually. Lelouch is quite the strategist as well as manipulative and cunning. He will ruin me if I decided to marry off Nunnally to someone whom Nunnally doesn't care for or feels comfortable with." Genbu then laughed with more zeal, like rolling thunder. 

"Ah." He finally stopped laughing. "Yes, if he scares you he will work wonders." 

"Well, I don't disagree. The boy has big dreams, I'll give him that. Maybe he'll rule my throne." 

"You have older sons to run your throne. They'll be incredibly angry knowing he is the run ruling your throne. Will they not?" 

"They will especially Schinzel, but my word is final, besides Lelouch will kill anyone who double crosses him." Charles snickered. 

"Quite fearsome that child of yours." 

"Yes, well, it can't be helped considering me and his mother." 

"Nunnally isn't like that." Genbu said making the statement sound bit like a question.

"No, but she was on the receiving end of her mother's genuine kindness and mercy, Lelouch didn't seem to inherit. Besides Lelouch didn't really grow up with his parent's affection. Lelouch was very independent two year old, I was at war with portions of China and Marianne was playing her part as a night of the rounds. It could not be helped." Genbu didn't really know how to respond to Charles confession. "Sometimes I think Lelouch needed better parents. I was in all my children's lives except Nunnally's and Lelouch's, but at the very least Nunnally had Marianne. Lelouch spent his 4 years home alone reading and another 6 oversees at a boarding school in France. I feel like me and Marianne should have paid more attention to him, wrote a letter once and a while, but I was at constant war with China and Marianne was juggling her knightly duties and taking care of all the other children in the house." 

"Suzaku took his mother's death quite harshly. I should have been there for him more too, but I was too busy strengthening my armies and with politics. I never truly noticed how sad he was. He always put on a show of happiness and went back to training. As his father I should have noticed and maybe I did, just brushed it aside like it was small. Should have been more supportive, but what's done is done." 

"Yes, well. Moments like these make people stronger. Lelouch didn't come back expecting pity or throwing tantrums about how unfair it was he was forced to leave home or how he never received the same love his siblings received from their parents. He simply obeyed everything I told him, if it was for the better... For Britannia."

"At least he is patriotic. He's a strong boy. I am happy I have a child who doesn't throw tantrums and listens. I could never deal with disobedient children." 

* * *

 

Marianne was in her room thinking to herself. 

_What if Lelouch doesn't turn out to be an Omega? That is if that boy is actually an Alpha or Beta even. If they are both Betas or both Alpha's this can get complicated. Actually...no... It won't Charles will just marry off Euphemia. God knows I love Euphemia, but this boys seems to make Lelouch very happy and my job as Lelouch's mother is to guarantee his happiness before some other person's child. This might not go my way. Worst case scenario Lelouch actually turns out to be an Omega, but presents later than sixteen. God, that would be horrible. The boy will probably be married off and it turns out Lelouch actually is an Omega and will probably be married off to someone he doesn't love and is left heartbroken because he is actually in love with Suzaku. Okay... I may be getting ahead of myself, they have only known each other for less than a day, so it's safe to assume they aren't in love, but they are destined mates... I can feel it... Not everyone can meet their destined mate. Everyone can have a mate... Charles damn near had a dozen of them, but a destined mate is rare and once in a lifetime. They are way too comfortable with each other not to be. The was Lelouch snuggled under that boy in the gardens and left him nuzzle his scent gland is prove of that. Lelouch is very...secluded... maybe that isn't the word...cautious... maybe. He doesn't like anyone touching him or evading his privacy. He looks his room when he isn't home so his sibling won't go into his room. They are his siblings and he is wary of them! Siblings! They are people he grew up with, the same people who taught him the things he never understood. Maybe I should tell Lelouch the story of lover, Stars of Destiny. Maybe it's wishful thinking, but I truly think they were destined for each other._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saved every letter you wrote me  
> From the moment I read them  
> I knew you were mine  
> You said you were mine  
> I thought you were mine  
> and your words flooded my senses  
> Your sentences left me defenseless  
> You built me palaces out of paragraphs  
> You built cathedrals and with that 
> 
> I tried to be where you are.  
> Every night, I dream you're still here.  
> The ghost by my side, so perfectly clear.  
> When I awake, you'll disappear.  
> Make me a promise that  
> Time won't erase us  
> That we were not lost from the start.
> 
> Or will you stay  
> Even if it hurts  
> Even if I try to push you out  
> Will you return?  
> And remind me who I really am  
> Please remind me who I really am  
> Everybody's got a dark side  
> Do you love me?  
> Can you love mine? Loving is about  
> Giving a little, getting a lot  
> That’s just how you are with love  
> Give a little, get a lot  
> Yeah, you may be good looking  
> But you’re not a piece of art  
> And I Think you’re gonna break my heart
> 
> Look like a girl but I think like a guy  
> Not ladylike to behave like a slime  
> Easy to be sleazy when you've got a filthy mind  
> You stick to your yogurts, I'll stick to my apple pie  
> Girls are not meant to fight dirty  
> Never look a day past thirty  
> Not gonna bend over and curtsy for you but 
> 
>  
> 
> Do not be angry, do not go away, be right here  
> And forever you’ll stay  
> Wound tighter and tighter, threw up, nearly whiter  
> Nobody here, there’s nobody at all  
> I’m doing so well have you heard?  
> (You see, you see) I’m such a good girl  
> Cute as a button, you heard?  
> (You see, you see) So good, this girl  
> In pain, I scream you see?  
> Love me I say, love me I say, love me I say, more and more and  
> Love me I say, love me away  
> Until I’m not completely sane
> 
> The medley of songs Lelouch sang


	7. For the first time I'm Speechless and I thought...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are so short because... one I am an idiot and I'm not sure about the whole draft system I tried not working. Two... I don't want to type it and copy and paste it into the doc because the last time I tried that the formatting was a hot ass mess and three... I have mid-terms and I have been doing hardcore studying or at least trying and I've been doing this instead of sleeping so yeah..So I try to make them as quick as possible

Suzaku woke up first, it was about 7 am. He yawned and untangled himself slowly from Lelouch trying to be wary of waking him.  

 _I need to be careful not to wake him. I guess it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, but still. Actually what would I even do without him. I would probably just sit on the floor until he wakes up. My father is still probably sleeping. I guess I could go practice my Kendo._ Suzaku stomach grumbled and Lelouch turned in bed away from him with the bed held tightly to his chest. _Ya'know I am hungry. I'm pretty sure it'll be rude if I just march downstairs and take food out the kitchen though, then again I don't want to wake up Lelouch. Decisions, decisions. I'll just not wake him, I guess._

Suzaku headed downstairs deciding not to bother Lelouch. He smelled food coming from the kitchen and the sound of grease popping so he decided to see what was happening in the kitchen. He saw Marianne cooking in the kitchen with pancakes, bacon, eggs, potatoes and steak on the counter top. 

"Oh, Suzaku! I'm a bit surprised. I'm so used to Lelouch being downstairs by 6:30 am, I decided to get down here early. He must have slept well with you by his side." Suzaku blushed slightly at Marianne's comment. 

"Um... Does he not sleep well?" 

"He's an insomniac, so no he doesn't. He usually takes periodic naps during the day." 

"Oh... He didn't seem too awake last night at least I never noticed him get up." 

"I told you why." Suzaku blushed after recalling what Marianne said earlier.

"I somehow doubt it's me." 

"I don't. You hungry?" Suzaku stomach grumbled at the question and Marianne smiled sweetly.

"Yes!" Suzaku said filled with excitement. Marianne grabbed a plate and placed all the different foods on the plate. 

"Here you go." Marianne handed Suzaku the plate and he grabbed for it. 

"Thank you." Suzaku turned to sit his plat on the dining room table, but when he turned he noticed Lelouch trailing into the kitchen.

"Good morning." Lelouch announced. 

"Mmm. Yeah. Mornin'." 

"Dearest, good morning. Did you sleep well?" 

"I received about 5 hours of sleep." Marianne smiled about that statement. Yes, it wasn't a lot but, it was more than usual. 

"That's an improvement. You usually only sleep for about 2-3." 

"I take naps every four days."

"That's not healthy, Lelouch." Suzaku looked a bit surprised by the statement. 

"So, wait. You get a most 9 hours of sleep of 72 on average?" Lelouch deadpanned and spoke.

"Yes." 

"Wow!"

"Precisely, so unhealthy." Marianne stated to agree with Suzaku's statement. 

"If you say so mother dear." 

"Suzaku agrees." 

"Suzaku couldn't tell I was an Insomniac either." 

"What does that mean?" 

"It means, I probably seemed perfectly healthy in his eyes."

"Yeah, you didn't seem drowsy or out of it. You seemed perfectly fine." Suzaku shrugged and walked away. Marianne sighed loudly.

"You're eleven. You're a growing boy. You should get more sleep than that anyway. Breakfast?" 

"Not hungry." Marianne sighed even louder.

"You hardly eat, either. I made pancakes. Chocolate chip of course, potatoes and steak." Lelouch eyes lit up more and more after Marianne named each individual item. 

"Not hungry, but I want some." Suzaku snorted in the dining room.

"Maybe you should learn to like other things." 

"I eat other things." Marianne snorted this time.

"Liking and eating are completely separate." She placed the food on Lelouch's plate and handed it off to him. 

"Thank you, mother dear." 

* * *

Suzaku looked over at the other's boy plate and snared. 

"Honestly, the only things I've every seen you eat were beef, potatoes and anything made from dough." 

"Only things I actually like." 

"You should eat other things." 

"Don't scold me mom. Besides, all I wanted was pancakes so shut up and go away." 

"Meaning?" 

"You should be happy I am eating more than just pancakes." Suzaku shoved a piece of bacon in Lelouch's face. 

"Stop! I hate bacon!" Suzaku gasped in genuine surprise.

"How?" Eyes still wide with utter shock.

"What do you mean how?" 

"Like.. How don't you like bacon?"

"Just don't. Too greasy." Suzaku shook his head trying to get rid of the thought that baffled him. He looked down on his plate and grabbed some eggs and pointed the fork towards Lelouch. Lelouch pressed his lips against the fork and pulled away chewing the eggs and Suzaku blushed at the action.

"Y-you were supposed to grab the fork." At that comment Lelouch blushed feeling ashamed and dumb. 

"Oh...Well you held it out.. s-so I just-" Lelouch could feel his face heating up by the minute the more he tried to explain himself and Marianne chuckling in the doorway that connected the dining to the kitchen made it even worse. 

"No matter how hard I try to get you to try different foods you never do, but then Suzaku comes along a boy you've known for barely 24 hours offers you food and you openly accept. Now I'm hurt. You rejected you mother for a stranger." Marianne turned her head dramatically from Lelouch and grabbed her hurt and pretending to be hurt. Lelouch got out of his sit and ran up to hug his mom. 

"Mother dear, I love you!" Lelouch looked up and grinned widely at his mother. 

"I don't know... " Marianne picked Lelouch up and kissed his check with a nuzzling motion. Lelouch giggled. 

"I love you! I love you, mother dear." 

"Alright, alright. I know, that's my cue. I'm going back to bed. The foods put away. You boys can head out to the gardens if you want." 

"Okay, sleep tight." Lelouch climbed down from his mother arms and took his empty plate to the kitchen. Suzaku followed Lelouch with his no empty plate as well. Lelouch grabbed his plate and put them both into the dishwasher. 

_I don't know why, but I was so envious when I seen Lelouch and his mother together like that. I'm used to not having my mother around and seeing other people happy with theirs, but this was different. It's like I'm jealous of their closeness.... Why should I care? It's her son... It's his mother. It's the nuzzling of the cheek and the 'I love yous'. I want that with him... Sigh.. no! I don't even know him!_

Suzaku shook his head to get rid of the thought. 

"Something the matter?" Lelouch said with concern. 

"No, nothing." Suzaku said quietly.

"Lets go?" Lelouch started to walk out the kitchen, but his command sounded more like a a question.

"Yeah..." Suzaku trailed after Lelouch to the gardens. 

* * *

 Lelouch and Suzaku trailed through the gardens for what felt like forever until sitting down under an oak tree in the gardens, yet far from the castle. 

"You and your mom seem pretty close." With that Lelouch turned his body from the sky to look at Suzaku turned his body from looking up at the sky to look Lelouch in his eyes. 

"I guess." Lelouch deadpanned. "I think her and my father want to make up for lost time. I was the only one who didn't receive as much attention from both our father and mother. Honestly, Cornelia and Euphemia seemingly stole away my mother's attention before I did. For as long as I remember my parents weren't around, I was always alone. Nunnally's almost 3 years younger than me and to be specific she's 2 years and 10 months younger than me, but when I was 4 she was only about 1 so she was usually being taken care of by my mother or the nurses and she was so young so I never really played with her and once I turned 5 I was on my way to France to attend school."   

"Is that weird? Weren't your other siblings sent to bordering school to learn?"

"No, I was the only. Nunnally was home schooled and so were all the others. I left to attend middle school at home." Suzaku was now visibly confused and Lelouch grinned at that.

"Uh... Middle school is 6-8 and you just turned 11 so wouldn't you be a fifth grader." 

"Yeah, but I graduated a bit early, ya'know?" 

"Oh..." Suzaku was a bit disappointed they weren't in the same grade. 

"Ah... Don't worry. I'm taking a break from school so I'll be a sixth grader with everyone else my age and that includes you. I'll be starter school September and right now I'm not in school so." 

"Weird. You might forget." 

"I won't. I have a tutor. I just want to take the year off to catch up with Nunnally and study other things school doesn't teach." 

"Like?"

"Government. Statistics. Psychology. Sociology. Dictatorship. Militarist warfare and strategical warfare." Suzaku eyes twinkled with an astonishment and amazement and to his surprise he responded with little enthusiasm. 

"Good luck with that." 

"What about you?" Suzaku was surprised by the question.

"What about me?" Lelouch didn't want to bring up Suzaku's mother he hadn't known the women, but he assumed if she hadn't come she probably left, is sick or is dead, but he also didn't want to jump to conclusions. 

_I don't want to make this uncomfortable for him, yet I don't want to jump to conclusions. I am curious to why she didn't come, but he'll tell me when he wants. When he is comfortable...More expressive... and I'll wait for him... For whenever that time may be._

"Ah, yeah. I...I think... I think I was closer to my mom." Suzaku stumbled over his words feeling a bit sentimental about his dead mother, even if it has been years since she died he never truly got over it. "My father was always wrapped up in politics and stuff, so my mother was always there, but s-she died, so it's just me and my dad. He pays closer attention to me and spends more time with me, I think it's because he wants a least one parental figure in my life and since it was my mother and considering she died he had to be that figure. It was really hard when she died 4 years ago. I accepted the fact she died, but I never truly got over it ya'know? I-it's so hard to move on from something or someone you love so much."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to force you to bring it up." Lelouch suddenly felt his stomach constrict and he felt guilty for upsetting Suzaku.  

_I-I didn't force him.. he told me. He felt comfortable enough to tell me himself even if it was hard._

"It's fine. I feels nice to get the feeling off my chest, I guess." 

_It feels weird to put so much trust in someone I just meet._

"I'm sorry-" Lelouch started, but Suzaku cut him off before he could finish. 

"I said it's fine!" 

"No, I mean I don't understand." Suzaku looked at Lelouch with a confused expression. "You said you never got over her death then said you know. I don't know. I never lost something or someone I loved and for that I am sorry. I can't sympathize for you or with you because it isn't a feeling I can comprehend. It isn't an experience I myself was in. 

 "If I had it my way you'd never go through that." Lelouch blushed at the comment. 

"Thank you. I-I. You. I." Lelouch struggled to come up with a coherent sentence because Suzaku words seemed so heartfelt and loving. Lelouch felt his heartbeat speed up and wasn't sure how else to respond rather than thanking him. "For the first time I am lost for words, I don't know what to say and I thought I was so smart. Suzaku chuckled. 

"Yeah?" Lelouch nodded. 

"Though it's inevitable." 

"I'll try to shield you from that. I only want life to be filled with bliss for you. If you will let me I will bleed and fight for you and of course under your orders when you become a general." Lelouch's face darkened a vermilion red at Suzaku's word. Suzaku didn't think of the weight of his words and just said them without a second thought. 

"I don't think you are actually thinking about what you are saying." Lelouch looked at Suzaku with eyes filled with passion and a new found admiration. 

"Huh?"

"Are you confessing your love to me, Kururugi?" Suzaku blushed deeply.

"N-no! I was just...um... I like you as a friend! That's all!" Suzaku suddenly found himself completely flustered.

"I was just joking." Lelouch giggled. 

Suzaku nodded. 

"You have pretty eyes." Suzaku suddenly blurted out. 

"That was a bit unexpected, but thank you." Suzaku sat up and was now sitting Indian styled. Lelouch followed his lead and was now sitting crossed-legged right in front of Suzaku. 

"Kururugi, did you mean it?" 

"Mean what?"

"You'd bleed and fight for me?" Suzaku blushed at the statement, but nonetheless answered.

"Of course, only if it's under your command and for you safety." Lelouch blushed and ducked his head down to try to hide his blushing face. Suzaku grabbed his cheeks and pulled his face upwards so they were now looking into each others eyes. 

"If I have to be seen looking flustered and embarrassed so do you." Lelouch grabbed Suzaku's hand that grabbed his chin and placed a light kiss on it. 

"Once we are of age, will you be my knight, Kururugi?" 

"Of course, your majesty." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based lelouch's hate for bacon on my own fun fact btw. and I know I know what happened to the cultural difference. Shh. I know I know  
> Lelouch: I totally don't like bacon  
> Suzaku: Weirdo  
> Lams: I don't either, Lelouch. I'm used to being called weird for that.  
> Suzaku: Oh my god.  
> Lams: It took me a span of three days to write this  
> Lelouch: Um.. Thanks


	8. If You Enjoy It Then..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally figured out how to work the drafting system... Yeah.. The last chapter was pretty lengthy, but I was working on it for a span of three days too so yeah... there that... I like ellipses, obviously... Oh yeah! I hit 100 hits (LOL), but that's exciting for me. I mean we all have to start somewhere, right? Set small goals and let them get larger as time goes. Celebrate the small things and victories in life, so yeah. As you can see I believe in slow burn, but then again I am so impatient and just live for all the cut fluffy things in life also the hardcore sexual things, but they are too young. Just be grateful I didn't skip the timeline in after chapter 4 and had them having children by chapter 9. (LOL... I AM GOING TO HELL.)

Lelouch giggled. "Your majesty?" Suzaku grinned 

"I told you. Once we get older I'll serve you with my very being." 

"And here I thought you weren't confessing to me. You're secretly a romantic at heart. Very flirtatious I dear say. Am I that person you want to desperately devour, Suzaku?" Suzaku turned as red as a tomato staining even his ears crimson and Lelouch giggled more. 

"N-no! Don't make me sound like a pervert and it wasn't a confession." Suzaku desperately tried to reason with himself and Lelouch, but he felt his heart beat speed up. Lelouch place his hand over Suzaku's heart almost as if he read Suzaku's mind. 

"Your heart is racing." Lelouch glanced at Suzaku softly with a sweet smile resulting in that action Suzaku heart raced even more and he felt his throat constrict and go dry with utter awe.  _Beautiful_ Suzaku thought to himself. Suzaku suddenly caressed Lelouch face and brushing Lelouch's lips with is own thumb. Lelouch released a pleased breathe and hummed in satisfactory. Lelouch leaned in closer to Suzaku and Suzaku ran fingers through the other boys hair. Lelouch found himself crawling into Suzaku's lap after a few minutes of being caressed. Suzaku had his knees placed behind Lelouch's back and Lelouch was straddling Suzaku's waist. Lelouch and Suzaku were now facing each other looking in each others eyes. Coruscate amethyst eyes shone like jewels meeting mollifying emeralds filled with strength, a determination like an oak tree. There foreheads touched in the silence of the day with the slightly chilly December breeze.   

"Lelouch, where are you!?" Marianne suddenly called out and in result startling the two boys. Lelouch quickly scurried to his feet blushing heavily. 

"By the oak tree." Lelouch called back to his Mother trying to calm his racing heart.

_What was that? I practically crawled into his lap. Why is my heart racing? This is ridiculous._

Lelouch slowly looked down at Suzaku who was staring at the ground grabbing his ankles blushing deeply. Marianne came and sat in the grass with the boys and Lelouch sat across from his mother. Suzaku scurried over and sat beside Lelouch. 

"Story time!" Marianne called out happily 

"Night time..." Lelouch deadpanned.

"I know, I know, but this is an important story." 

"If you say so." 

"Right."

 

 

> **An Omega named Aria she was beautiful, everyone wanted to have their way with her, to make her their own. She rejected every offer. She felt like the stars would one day align and she would find the one meant for her, the one who would not fall in love with her because of her beauty, but who she was. She hoped that she would meet someone who would be able to love her and all her faults.**

"That sounds cliche." Lelouch interrupted Marianne's story. "This better not be a mythological love story about mates finding their one and only because I swear to god-" 

"It's rude to interrupt someone talking." Suzaku interrupted Lelouch's anger filled complaint.

"Funny because you just did it." 

"Only to shut you up." 

"Hmp." Lelouch pouted and crossed his arms over his chest at Suzaku's statement. 

"Anyway." Marianne began to speak continuing the story. 

 

 

>   **A man named Aurelius, who was a high ranking noble and general asked for her hand in marriage. She rejected and with that he was filled with rage.**
> 
> **"You dear reject me!" The man shouted.**
> 
> **"I must wait."  
>  **
> 
> **"For what? What do you deem more important than me and my proposal?"**
> 
> **"I must wait for the one destined to love me."**
> 
> **"And that can be me."**
> 
> **"No, you aren't the one. You are much too selfish and too focused on what is beautiful on the outside."**
> 
> **"You..- Of course, I am selfish. I have never been rejected anything in my life."**
> 
> **"Well, there is a first for everything. Good day to you, kind sir."**

 

Suzaku chuckled and spoke "Rejected!" Lelouch snickered.

"Think he has to apply cold water to that burn?" 

"Most definitely." 

"I wonder what he'll say to his noble friends." 

"That wretched women, dare reject me and then mock my pride! I'll make sure she has no choice, but to marry me." Suzaku placed a fist over his hurt and deepened his voice to sound angry and authoritative. Lelouch snickered. Marianne coughed. 

"Sorry." Both boys said at the same time. 

"Anyway." 

 

 

> **The man wanted to be angry, but he snickered.**
> 
> **"How long do you plan to wait?"**
> 
> **"However long I need to."**
> 
> **"You may die waiting."**
> 
> **"That's fine. I'd rather die lonely than possibly being tossed away once my beauty is no more."**
> 
> **"I see. There is always someone there willing to take what you do not want to give." With that the man walked away.**

 

"Sounds like a rape threat." Lelouch looked up at the sky in thought then looked at his mother. "Is he going to rape her, mother dear?" 

"No." Marianne deadpanned.

"You lie." Lelouch also deadpanned.

"I don't." Marianne had the book open on her lap waiting. 

"Tch... Don't change the story to make me wrong. I like being right." Suzaku snorted. 

"I know you do." Marianne deadpanned. "But jumping to accusations may ruin the story." 

"Okay. If you say so, mother dear." 

Marianne looked down at the book to continue the story. 

 

 

> **The girl walked the streets and she felt eyes staring through her like glass so she walked to a local bar just in case. She felt safe with all the people there and she sat at the bar. There was a man whose strength could be felt and he was brimming with confidence. He didn't think to look at her, but the girl was interested by the man's tattoo. It was a black rose bleeding red.**
> 
> **"What is your tattoo supposed to mean?"**
> 
> **The man turned to her.**
> 
> **"The colour of the rose is being drained. It represents the metamorphosis from something beautiful being turned to a monster."**
> 
> **"I see."**
> 
> **"It's about me."**
> 
> **"You're plenty beautiful."**
> 
> **"It's not about the outside." The man finished his drink and walked away leaving the women and bewilderment. She felt her breath catch and her heart rate increase.**
> 
> **"He's the one. Where'd he go? I should go home and see if I can find him her tomorrow." The omega was so excited about the man she just meant that she forgot why she went to the bar. She navigated to her home in the empty dark streets and finally made it home and locked the door behind her. She was undressing and then heard foot steps inside her room approaching she quickly turned. Aurelius the same man that proposed to her eyed her bare skin up in down. He eyes was feral and filled with lust and passion.**
> 
> **"Leave! I have found the one for me and it is not you!"**
> 
> **"Unfortunately for you I don't care. I told you if you aren't willing to give someone what they want they will take it."**
> 
> **"I have found someone else I would rather give my everything to."**
> 
> **"Yes, you said that, but does he want it as badly as me." Aria had nothing to say at the statement. "Of course not. If he had he would be here with you."**
> 
> **"He isn't lust filled and animistic like you!" The man grinned and approached Aria quickly with each step she backed away until her back was against the wall. The man picked the woman up and Aria thrashed and fought in his arms. He threw her on the bed with aggression and pinned her heads above her head. He caressed her cheek softly and stared down at her, she responded with eyes filled with hate.**
> 
> **"Yes! That's a nice look. You always look so soft and gentle, hate me! I will break you and turn those eyes of resilience into fear and sorrow."**
> 
> **Aurelius placed all his weight onto her and began to remove his clothing and roughly caressed her skin. He then quickly with much force penetrated her causing her to moan in pain. Tears streamed down Aria's face.**
> 
> **"Stop this.. please." Her force was broken and helpless. The man continued not feeling any remorse for her. Thrusting deeply inside her over and over and over. Aria felt like time would never end, that she was trapped in a horrible nightmare of an abyss. The man placed bite marks all over her chest. She continued to beg to scream for him to stop he never complied... Not once. The pain was unbearable for Aria, but for Aurelius it was pure bless.**

 

 Marianne noticed Lelouch and Suzaku squirming uncomfortable looking everywhere, but her. Suzaku began to fiddle with the collar of his shirt. 

"You two will do things like this once you are old enough." Lelouch and Suzaku looked at her with wide eyes and faces completely tinted with red. Marianne chuckled. 

"Don't!" Lelouch said he same time Suzaku said "No!" Marianne thought over what she said. 

"I mean it wouldn't be rape, so that was bad to say. Lelouch will obviously give his constant, but it will be sex nonetheless."

"What do you mean "obviously"?" Lelouch asked with annoyance, but the same shade of red.

"I can't explain it now, but once you get older you will understand." Lelouch nodded. 

Lelouch stood up and began to walk away. Marianne and Suzaku stared at him. 

"Where are you going? The story isn't over." 

"I don't want to hear about this." He turned his body away from his mother and began to walk and Marianne quickly spoke.

"But you were right. Aurelius raped Aria." Lelouch stopped in his tracks and slowly turned his body and thought for a few seconds, but ended up back next to Suzaku's side. Suzaku snorted.

"Wow! That's all it took to convince you?" 

"Yes. I just wanted her to admit I was right." Lelouch deadpanned. 

 

 

>   **Once it was finally over Aurelius got up and smirked leaving the sobbing women there. For nine days the women lied in her bed in self-pity, but finally decided to go to town. She went to the bar and the man wasn't there. She left. After nine days he was finally there. They had a blissful conversation. After nine months of them talking the man began to slowly open and Aria no longer pitied herself. She found out so much about the man, his adventure, his past and why he became a monster, but she didn't care. The man willing became a shoulder for the women to cry on because he wanted to help her along with the events she so despised. They slowly fell in love over the nine month span, but they didn't know each others names.**
> 
> **"What's your name? We've been through so much together, yet we don't know each others names." The man laughed. She had never seen the man smile or laugh. It was all such a beautiful foreign thing to Aria.**
> 
> **"I will tell you, but allow me your hand in marriage. I will tell you once we are married. I...You have accepted my darkest secrets and never scorned and resented me. You made me see life as something beautiful again. Something I thought I would never see the world."**
> 
> **"Of course! You have been there for me and my moments of distress. You have stayed by my side in my heats, though I know it was difficult." The man laughed.**
> 
> **"Yes, you kept seducing me, but I knew you'd be upset if I took advantage of you."**
> 
> **"If it was you I would have been fine."**
> 
> **Soon after the couple got married and a few days after that the man told Aria his name and Aria did the same.**
> 
> **"My name.. My name is Azriel."**
> 
> **"I am Aria."**
> 
> **Their love was filled with happiness and sadness, but never unbearable. This is the story of the creation of mates. This is a story of lovers love being so infinite and strong.**

"The end." Marianne smiled softly at the two boys and Lelouch's body stiffened. 

"D-don't compare that story to me and Suzaku." Suzaku blushed.

"I don't know what you mean." Marianne put a hand over her heart and batted her eyelashes feigning innocence. 

"We won't end up like some kind of destined couple or whatever." Suzaku felt a bit hurt by Lelouch's comment and spoke before thinking. 

"Who said we wouldn't?" Marianne smirked at Suzaku. 

_It's so cute that he wants to defend their possible future relationship. Suzaku is already in love with Lelouch and he doesn't even know it and it's vice versa as well. They can deny it as much as they want to._

"Suzaku seems to have faith that you two can have a beautiful loving future like Aria and Azriel." 

"Do you want that?" Suzaku looked at Lelouch with wide eyes in surprise then looked down at the grass bashfully. 

"I... Th-that isn't the point." 

"What's the point." 

"Nothing." Lelouch jumped onto Suzaku.

"Tell me!" Lelouch had one of his hands placed on Suzaku's face and the other pulling his hair lightly while on top of him trying to get answers.

"I said it's nothing! Get off of me!" Suzaku tried to claw Lelouch off of him, but ended up rolling himself on top of Lelouch. Suzaku began to tickle Lelouch with rigor. Lelouch buckled his hips and pressed his foot harshly into the dirt and grass. Suzaku was straddling Lelouch's waist and running his hands up and down the other boys sides. 

"Stop!" 

"No!" Suzaku continued to run his hands along Lelouch's side, yet also admiring the boys laughing face. He tried to burn the image into his mind. 

"Please stop! I'm sorry. So sorry." Lelouch said through a fit of laughter and rapid breathing. Suzaku finally stop, but only temporarily so Lelouch could catch his breath. Suzaku buried his face into Lelouch's neck with small breaths. Lelouch tried to wiggle from underneath Suzaku and ended up trying to crawl on his hands and knees. Suzaku caught him by his ankle and Lelouch fell onto his stomach and Suzaku was now straddling his lower back. He was running his finger up and down Lelouch's sides. Marianne watched the two boys play then got up to walk to the kitchen. 

"I thought you were stopping!" 

"I was until you tried to escape!" 

"I won't I won't!!" Suzaku stopped and wrapped his hands around Lelouch's stomach and burying his face back into Lelouch's neck, breathing in the scent. 

"Don't bite me." Lelouch said teasingly.

"Mmm.. I want to." Lelouch blushed and looked forward with surprise. 

"I was joking." 

"I wasn't. You just smell really sweet and nice." Lelouch blushed even more. Suzaku ran his fangs lightly over Lelouch's scent gland. In result Lelouch released a small moan and once he caught himself he blushed brightly with embarrassment and Suzaku blushed and look at him in surprise. Lelouch glared up at the boy in embarrassment. Lelouch and Suzaku sat back at the oak tree where they originated, but sightly strayed from because of the rolling around in the grass. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you'd react like that." Suzaku looked at Lelouch nervously who was still blushing and flustered.

"D-don't talk about it. Pervert!"

"P-pervert?" Suzaku ran a finger over Lelouch's scent gland earning him a shudder and replied with a grin. "It's not my fault you're so sensitive." 

"Sensitive?" 

"Wouldn't that make you a pervert for enjoying my perverted action so much?" 

"Wrong!" Suzaku dipped closer to Lelouch's neck and breathed against it.

"Right!" Suzaku was now lightly kissing the other boy's neck earning him a gentle moan. "You have a pretty voice."

"You're totally sexually h-harassing me." 

"I don't think it's sexual harassment if you enjoy it." Lelouch gulped hard at the accusation and tried to form coherent sentences. 

"I a-am n-not enj-" Suzaku pressed his lips harder onto Lelouch's scent gland. Lelouch found himself crawling into Suzaku's lap for the second time today. Suzaku slightly bit down on Lelouch and softly sucked and lapped at his neck eagerly. Suzaku pulled away slightly and Lelouch moaned filled with need.

"What aren't you enjoying?" Lelouch groaned this time, but with the same needy sound. Suzaku chuckled at the sound and went back to nipping at the boy's neck. 

They heard foot steps and quickly separated from each other. Marianne had a tray filled with cookies and tiny cake. 

"It has been a few hours since you two last ate so I brought some snacks." They both nodded. Marianne slowly approached Lelouch's neck smelling something off about his scent. Lelouch eyed his mother with confusion. 

"...Yes?..." He slowly spoke.

"Suzaku, did you scent mark my son?" Lelouch and Suzaku stiffened at the question and looked everywhere trying to avoid Marianne's gaze. 

"He nuzzled my neck once when he was down tickling me. He probably rubbed his scent on me by accident while doing that." Lelouch suddenly went back to his stoic face, but filled the statement with such confidence even Suzaku thought he was telling the truth even though he knew exactly what happened.

_Oh my god. He does make a habit out of lying._

 Marianne moved away from Lelouch and nodded and the three of them proceeded to eat all the sweets off the tray. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lams: This took longer than I thought but.  
> Suzaku: I need to know why you are so good at lying.  
> Lelouch: Practice  
> Suzaku: You shouldn't be so experienced with such a thing. Tell the truth once in a while.  
> Lelouch: Whatever, dad.  
> Suzaku: That's much later in the timeline when you start calling me daddy, lets sick to the moment.  
> Lelouch *blushes*  
> Lams: This took me about three days to complete.  
> Lelouch: Uh.. Thanks... I guess...


	9. Love Like You've Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's is coming, but because this doesn't actually correlate with the timeline I may do a Christmas chapter since it's December. It'll be fluffy and stuff ya'know. Oh! I know no one cares but I am going to say this anyway, my midterms end on Thursday. I know exciting stuff.

"Now that you two are all settled, let's talk about that scent mark."

"We've discussed this."

"Yes, but Suzaku has one from yesterday along with a hickey."

Lelouch and Suzaku both stiffened noticeable.

"What?" Lelouch remained calm although he was hiding a storm.

"Lelouch, don't tell me you didn't notice the hickey you left?"

"Who said I left it?"

"It wasn't there before he got here."

"What's that supposed to mean to me?"

"Are you saying someone else left it?"

"Maybe."

"He doesn't even know his way around town. Don't tell me you left him or lost him in a crowd? I thought you were more responsible, dear?"

"We were together the whole time."

"So, you left some random person leave a hickey on your lover?" Lelouch and Suzaku darkened in a furious blush.

"We aren't lovers!" Lelouch practically spat out.

"Oh, but you are. It's your fiance. It is practically the same thing."

"Whatever." Lelouch stated in defiance.

"Oh, my dear, it's okay to want to mark and be possessive over your lover. People who love each other scent mark each other all the time." Marianne said with a purr practically cooing at the boys. Lelouch choked on air in a flustering shock.

"L-love? No! I'm doing this because... because fa-"

"Yes, I know you father said it would be good for our country as well as Japan." 

"Right!" Lelouch felt his heart break saying that and Suzaku felt his heart break hearing it. 

_He's... He's right. This is a political thing. This isn't about love, it's about helping and supporting our respective countries. I don't feel anything. I shouldn't feel anything. Don't feel anything. This is about politics not things like emotion or even love. I feel nothing. He feels nothing. We feel nothing._

"Even so, is it so bad?" 

"What's bad?" 

"To love each other. You are bound to be married, you are better off in a loving marriage than one that's forced." 

"What if it doesn't happen?" 

"What?" Suzaku spoke finally. 

"The marriage." 

"Of course it'll happen." 

"What if I present as a Beta? What if I don't present in time?"

"What makes you think you won't be an Alpha?" Marianne and Lelouch looked at Suzaku as if he were stupid and began to laugh in a fit. "W-what?" Suzaku cried slightly confused by the sudden laughter. 

"I wouldn't make the best Alpha, trust me." Lelouch said with Marianne still beaming with laughter. 

"Why?"

"I-I'm n-not exactly fit to b-be an Alpha." Lelouch said between laughed and inhales of air. 

"Yes, Lelouch is smart not exactly athletic and strong." Marianne finally calmed herself down. 

"It can't be that bad."

"Pfft!!" With that statement made by Suzaku Marianne began to laugh again. 

"It pretty terrible." Marianne said before Lelouch could explain how out of shape he was. "Back to more serious matters." Marianne said wiping a few tears from her eyes and settling back into the cheerful and composed aura. "Lelouch Dearest, for someone who doesn't love Suzaku you seemed quite worried about not marrying him."

"I would prefer to marry someone mentally able." Suzaku felt irked by the statement.

"I am very mentally able." 

"Ha, hardly, besides I want to marry someone on my own level of intelligence." 

"If you are as smart as everyone says you are then that will be hard." 

"I guess that's true. It would explain why I got paired with you." Suzaku clutched his clothes in anger.

"If you're so smart like you say you are then you wouldn't need anyone to help you or accommodate you." Suzaku spat with poison and sarcasm. 

"Yes, but it gets lonely not having someone to talk to who understands." 

"Dear, he may help you one day in a situation you cannot talk yourself out of." 

"Name a situation I couldn't talk myself out of." Marianne looked shocked, astonished. 

"That's true. Beautiful boys like you are so rare, they get raped and killed and sold on the black market even, I don't want that for you. There may be a day when your words can't help you escape the web you were forced into." Lelouch looked at his mother unmoved, not phased. 

"Yes." 

"Love...Love like you were to lose him tomorrow. He may not be here for long, so you should own how you feel. Love is so fleeting, but a soulmate is forever.. infinite and lost to time." Marianne stood "I am getting Nunnally." Lelouch nodded.

* * *

 Nunnally came into the garden with different board games.

"Let's play aboard game."

"Monopoly?" Suzaku suggested.

"No!" Nunnally said much to quickly. "No, not that one." 

"okay..." Suzaku eyed Nunnally curiously. He turned to where he heard Lelouch chuckle.

"She said I get much too competitive in that game." 

"You do! You made Euphy cry last time we played and the time before that Cornelia was literally this close to cutting your head off." Nunnally was holding her fingers extremely close to each other.

"She'd be doing me a favor." Lelouch muttered so Nunnally wouldn't hear, but was caught looking at a stunned Suzaku. He looked deeply at him and saw Suzaku eyes soften in pity and he felt angry about that look, so he turned away from it. 

_Don't! I don't want it! I don't want to see that expression! Not from you, especially! I don't need pity... Not from you or anyone._

_But why? Lelouch, did you say what I thought you said? I just meet you and I'm so happy I meet you, so please don't go. Don't want to go so soon. I wish I could just make him feel better. Make him forget whatever made him this upset. If I needed to suffer the pain he is going through so he wouldn't have to, I would, but I can't._

Euphemia walked outside and sat in the grass with the group. 

"I want to play too!" 

"We have four players!" Nunnally stated with joy 

"So?" Lelouch deadpanned.

"You know what that means!" 

"I do not." Suzaku snorted.

"You finally admitted to not knowing something." Lelouch shot the boy a dirty look. 

"Oh, he knows! He just doesn't want to admit it." Euphemia stated matter-of-factly. 

"Huh, Lelouch why?" Suzaku asked curiously. 

"Because the game is stupid." 

"Two teams of two!" Nunnally practically shouted.

"Don't scream. The game isn't that fun." Lelouch said with obvious irritation, but smiled. "If you want to really play this game I will, to make you happy." 

"Yay!" The girl cheered. "Big brother! You have to be my partner!" 

"Alright." Lelouch snickered. 

"Well... guess that's me and you. Right, Suzaku?" Euphemia smiled at him. 

"Yeah." Suzaku smiled back. 

Nunnally and Euphemia explained all the rules to Suzaku and then they started the game. The played 7 consecutive games, Lelouch and Nunnally winning 4 of them. 

"Alright, we won." Lelouch stated.

"No! One more round!" Euphemia pouted 

"If we play again and you win it'll be a tie then we'll have to play another round." 

"So!?" 

"Sorry?" Lelouch ignored Euphemia and turned to Nunnally. 

"Nah." Nunnally said.

"Don't ignore me! or tune me out!" Euphemia cried with annoyance. Suzaku smiled and snickered at the quarrel.

"What game, then?" Lelouch looked at the board games."Risk! We must play this!" Suzaku laughed at the boy's excitement. 

"I have never seen you so excited or happy." Suzaku giggled into his hand causing Lelouch to blush. 

"No!" Nunnally and Euphemia said unison. 

"Tch. Not fair."

"Lelouch, whenever we play games you always win. It will be even worse with a strategy game." Euphemia said and Nunnally shook her head in agreement. 

"Suzaku gets to choose!" Lelouch waved and pointed his hand dramatically at Suzaku. 

"I am offended. What is wrong with Suzaku picking?" Suzaku deadpanned. 

"You haven't dealt with years of game nights with them." Lelouch began to think to himself and then spoke. "I'll bring Cornelia and go play this game with Clovis and Schneizel Lelouch began to walk away towards the castle. 

"Big brother, don't go!! I could have sworn I seen Euphemia eye balling Suzaku. Get back here and protect your man!!" Lelouch froze, but didn't turn feeling his blood turn warmer and jealousy pulled at his heart strings. 

"I was not!!" Euphemia cried while blushing. 

"Yeah right!" Nunnally looked at Euphemia in disbelief. Lelouch began to walk again and Suzaku watched him walk away. 

"I'm going to find Cornelia. Don't, don't I repeat steal my brother's boyfriend. I am warning you Euphemia." Nunnally said with a bit of force and intimidation, but teasing clear in her voice. 

"I am not going to steal his boyfriend!" Euphemia blushed. 

"Better not. I'll be back." With that Nunnally walked off. 

_Euphemia... She's pretty and really nice, but she also isn't Lelouch._

_If Euphemia likes him so much she can have him. I don't need him... It was just political... I can tell father right now that they are willing to wed each other. If Suzaku likes her he can have her instead._

Lelouch froze and placed the board game on the floor then bending over to place his hands on his knees. 

_Oh god!  Please don't tell me this is jealousy. This isn't jealousy. Jealousy are for people who caught feelings. I refuse to catch those. Being territorial is for people who already have something they don't want to lose and Suzaku isn't mines. I'm not jealous or territorial. I'm fine. Yup. Him and Euphemia would look nice together. At least she is pretty much guaranteed to have children no matter the secondary-gender._

Lelouch continued to walk to the castle until he ran into Clovis. 

"Clovis, are you busy perhaps?" 

"No, why?" 

"I wanted someone to play Risk with since Nunnally and Euphemia refused to play with me." Clovis chuckled. 

"I think Schneizel is in his room, we both know he would be much better as a challenger. He isn't busy by the way." 

"Really? Then I will go bother him instead. Thanks, Clovis." Clovis nodded and walked off and Lelouch was on his way to room 

 

* * *

Euphemia was constantly looking Suzaku up and down with desire and every time he looked at her she simply smiled with innocence and Nunnally noticed that. 

_Oh, Euphemia you'll find someone someday just not today. I love you, I do, but my brother is much more important and if this boy can guarantee his happiness then I'll make it happen. I'm sorry I'll have to break your heart, Euphemia. I don't like the way you keep looking at this boy filled with affection and desire. He isn't yours, he is Lelouch's fiancee._

_Sigh... This is sad. I never really wanted an arranged marriage so I thought I doged a bullet, but now that I see him and get it talk to him I wish it were me he was marrying and not Lelouch. I... I don't want to sound spiteful and hate felt, but I wish Lelouch doesn't present as an Omega like everyone says he will. If he doesn't present as an Omega, him and Suzaku won't be getting married. I am the second oldest so he'll marry me. Father could marry off Nunnally, but I am closer to his age. Shame... The one time I actually wanted to be married off I am simply a replacement._

* * *

 Lelouch was now in Schneizel's room playing Risk and he assumed Schneizel was winning. In the end Schneizel won, but barely. 

"Woo! I won, but barely. I thought I was a goner." Schneizel chuckled. 

"One day, just you wait big brother. I'll beat you, Schneizel." 

"I have no doubt that you will." There was a knock at the door and Lelouch look to it. 

"Come in." Schneizel called. Suzaku walked in and Lelouch turned his attention back towards Schneizel. Suzaku looked at Lelouch sadly, but the looked was only brief. 

"Hello!" Suzaku greeted Schneizel and in return he nodded. Suzaku turned to Lelouch. "Nunnally said you were probably here um, she needs you I think, uh." 

"You think?" It was time for Schneizel to chuckle. 

"Go be a good big brother and see what Nunnally needs, okay?" Lelouch nodded at his older brother and left the room. 

"What do you really want?" He pratically growled at Suzaku. 

"Uh, Nunnally really did tell me to come get you." Suzaku was actually a bit scared and shocked to see Lelouch's sudden anger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Lams: Ew, Was I high when I did this chapter?


	10. If you marry a Sister

"I swear." Suzaku quickly said. 

"Uh huh." Lelouch and Suzaku walked in silence until Suzaku spoke up. 

"So who won?" 

"Schneizel. I almost won." 

"Was it fun?" 

"Very." 

"That's good to hear at least." 

"You sound like a stereotypical house wife that wants to make sure her husband is okay after a long day of labor." Suzaku choked on air and Lelouch laughed. 

"Ah, there's that million dollar smile and laugh." 

"Million dollar?" 

"Yes, you have a cute laugh and a beautiful smile to go with it." Lelouch blushed. 

"I don't know..." Lelouch said voice full of hesitance and nervousness. 

"Well I do. Since when do you get nervous?"

"I'm not." 

"Flustered?"

"No." 

"You're blushing." Suzaku said then poked at Lelouch's cheek. 

"I'm not." Swatting Suzaku's hand away. Suzaku suddenly buried his face in Lelouch's neck. 

"Oh!" Lelouch was stunned then his eyes softened. He caressed Suzaku's head. "Did you miss me?" Suzaku nodded his head and pushed Lelouch up against a wall and they both slid down. Suzaku was in between Lelouch's legs and Lelouch still caressing the other boy's head. Suzaku grabbed the inside of one of Lelouch's thighs and the free hand grabbing his jaw to face his face to create more space for him to nuzzle Lelouch's neck. Lelouch was quick to comply. He nuzzled Lelouch's neck possessively, aggressively, but Lelouch didn't complain. It was painful for Lelouch, but he said nothing because he was enjoying the attention, the territorial behavior Suzaku presented and pressed onto Lelouch. Lelouch moaned slightly in pain not really meaning to. Suzaku looked up at Lelouch with blown out eyes in surprise and horror.

"I'm sorry. You should have told me I was hurting you." Suzaku looked at the red mark caused by the aggressive friction and gently caressed it. "Does it hurt?" 

"No. I'm fine. I...I liked how possessive you were being." Suzaku blushed. 

"I... I... Um... Well N-Nunnally made it seem like we were dating so... I-" Lelouch had cut Suzaku off and Suzaku was happy that he didn't have to explain his unexpected behavior. 

"You don't need to explain. Keep going." Lelouch caressed Suzaku's head while he nuzzled Lelouch's neck with the same forcefulness. Euphemia saw this and felt her heart twinge with displeasure and jealousy. She began to speak and Suzaku turned his head towards the noise, but Lelouch was busy studying all of Suzaku's features. 

"Nunnally needs you Lelouch." She said with spite not really meaning for her jealousy to show. Lelouch untangled himself from Suzaku and walked outside to see what Nunnally wanted.

* * *

Euphemia walked towards Suzaku and spoke. 

"Lelouch's scent is all over you." 

"Is that a bad thing?" 

"..." Euphemia looked uncomfortably unsure what to say or how to respond. "You are truly in love with him aren't you?" Suzaku eyes widen in surprise and he blushed. 

"..." He looked away from Euphemia. 

"You are." Euphemia said sadly. "Is he in love with you? Lelouch loves no one, but his sister. You should love someone who is in love with you instead." Suzaku looked at Euphemia and clutched his teeth together and looked at the floor sadly. 

_Well he was the one who said this was only a thing because his father said so... I don't know why I wanted something more than just a political marriage?_

"Suzaku?" Euphemia called to him a bit sadly. 

"Uh... It's nothing... I was just thinking to myself." Suzaku looked around suddenly trying to change the conversation.  

"It had to be something. If I were Lelouch you would have told me." Suzaku blushed. 

"I was just thinking about what you said." 

"Loving someone who loves you?" Euphemia said with surprised innocence.

"Yes. I can't. I need to help my country." 

"You can do both. Marry a sister and you have it made." Euphemia said with a wink and skipped down the hall. Leaving a slightly shocked Suzaku. Suzaku finally walked outside to Nunnally and Lelouch and he saw Lelouch smile a breathtaking smile and giving Nunnally the two dresses he had choose. 

"Suzaku!" Lelouch called happily practically jumped onto Suzaku and Lelouch wrapped his hands around Suzaku's neck. Suzaku was a bit surprised by the sudden enthusiasm stepped back to balance himself to stop himself from falling. "Nunnally said she's honored you picked dresses out for her." 

"Is that why you're jumping on me?" Suzaku laughed still holding Lelouch by the waist. 

"No... I mean..." Lelouch hands tightened a little and he blushed. 

"Missed me?" Suzaku said teasingly. Lelouch nuzzled Suzaku check and nodded. Nunnally giggled. Lelouch turned to look at Nunnally. 

"What?" 

"Nothing, nothing big brother. You two just suit each other is all." 

 "Uh." Lelouch buried his face deeply into Suzaku's neck feeling his face warm up with crimson. "I want to show you something. I'll make it worth while." Lelouch looked up expectantly at Suzaku. Nunnally nodded her head with approval, but Euphemia looked annoyed by the proposal. 

"Okay." Suzaku said without hesitation. 

* * *

"Nunnally?" Lelouch walked outside leaving Euphemia and Suzaku to catch up later. 

"Lelouch! Where's Suzaku? Is he with Euphy?" 

"Yes." Nunnally shook her head. 

"I don't trust Euphemia being alone with him. Are you really okay with her trying to take Suzaku as well?" 

"I have you." 

"Yes, but I am not Suzaku." 

"I know." Lelouch thought. "Suzaku picked out some dresses for you. I'll be right back." Lelouch quickly paced to his room grabbed the bag and came back to the garden. He gave Nunnally the bag. She looked them over. 

"They're beautiful. I love them." 

"I thought you would. I'm happy."

"You and Suzaku should go to the peak of Blue Amaryllis." 

"We will probably have to pack lunch." 

"Yes. You and Suzaku will." Lelouch looked surprised. 

"Are you trying to make this a date or something?" Nunnally thought for a few minutes. 

"More like a romantic encounter." 

"I don't see how that's different." 

Suzaku and Euphemia then walked into the garden.  

* * *

Lelouch and Suzaku was in the kitchen to make sandwiches. Well, Lelouch was making sandwiches and  Suzaku was watching and eating pieces of beef and chicken. Lelouch finally slapped his hand. 

"Stop." Lelouch glared at him. 

"Why?" Suzaku dead panned 

"W-why? Because I need the ingredients, obviously." Suzaku sighed. 

"Fine." Lelouch walked up to Suzaku and grabbed his cheek.

"Don't sigh me." Suzaku tried to pull himself away, but Lelouch grabbed tightened.

"Fine! Just let go." Lelouch let go and walked away.

"Suzaku dear, can you reach in the cabinets and get the containers?"

"Sure." Suzaku grabbed the containers out the cabinet and noticed what Lelouch said. "Dear?"

"What?" Lelouch looked up from the sandwiches he was cutting.

"You just called me dear."

"I did no such th-..." Lelouch blushed and looked down in shame recalling what he had unintentionally said.

"I got those containers you needed, dear." Suzaku grinned and said dear mockingly, teasing Lelouch. Lelouch caught Suzaku by the arm and Suzaku tripped backwards, but caught himself from falling. Suzaku tripping caused Lelouch to trip from the sudden unbalance and I'm result he fell on top of Suzaku. Suzaku turned on top on Lelouch and placed his hands on both sides of Lelouch's face. 

"That hurt." Suzaku said with irritation. 

"Get off of me." Lelouch deadpanned. Suzaku clicked his tongue. 

"So you aren't going to apologize." 

"I mean you were mocking me." 

"I see." Suzaku moved his hands down Lelouch's neck. In result it caused Lelouch to raise his knee higher up between Suzaku's legs. Suzaku released a breath of pleasure, which caused himself and Lelouch to blush. Suzaku took one of his hands to caress Lelouch's face and leaned down slowly until his nose was touching Lelouch's. They felt each other's breaths tickle their lips. They were staring into each other eyes, filled with affection and intense feelings that neither of them could explain. Genbu, Charles and Marianne walked into the kitchen and saw Suzaku straddling Lelouch and Lelouch grabbing Suzaku's shoulders. Marianne and Charles looked over at Genbu who was face palming and shaking his head. The boys quickly separated from each other blushing deeply and tried to explain everything at the same time. 

"Cause he's an idiot!" Lelouch said trying to explain. 

"I'm an idiot? You're clumsy, idiot!" Suzaku stopped explaining to toss the insult back at Lelouch. 

"Everyone knows that!" Lelouch looked at Suzaku instead of the adults in the room he was explaining to. 

"I didn't!" 

"Which makes you an idiot." The two boys were having an argument until Marianne decided to cut in. 

"Anyway! Nunnally said you were heading to Blue Amaryllis."

"Yes." Lelouch turned to Marianne. 

"Are you going all the way to the top?" Genbu asked. 

"Of course not." Marianne and Charles look at Lelouch incredulously. 

"Seems pretty pointless if you don't go all the way to the top." 

"Father, do you truly love me?" 

"Of course."

"I know, you know, that if I go all the way to the top I won't be coming home alive. 

"Good point." Charles looked at Marianne. Marianne spoke. 

"Well Suzaku looks like you'll have to carry Lelouch. I heard you were quite strong and patient, this will test this. Good luck!" Marianne suddenly announced with slight enthusiasm. Suzaku looked incredulous. Lelouch looked down blushing and fiddled with his fingers nervously.

"Sorry." Lelouch muttered low enough that the adults in the room couldn't hear him, but just loud enough Suzaku heard 

"I'll help pack lunch!" Marianne announced. After packing Lelouch was leading Suzaku to the trail after him. 

* * *

 


	11. Sunflowers, Sunsets and Singing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have to love that alliteration. Like I said before I try and reread my chapters after I post them over and over just to check for things like spelling and grammar, so if you see something related to that tell me I'll change it. (Not my notes. I like those raw errors and mistakes and all.)

Lelouch and Suzaku was on the train and Suzaku couldn't help but squirm uncomfortably. Lelouch was looking out the window waiting for their stop. 

"Where are we going?" Suzaku suddenly asked, feeling his stomach constrict. 

"Blue Amaryllis peak." 

"How long before we get there?" 

"I don't know. We've been on this train for about 22 minutes so maybe another 42." Lelouch said still looking out the window. 

"Is there a bathroom on this train?" 

"No." 

"Can I sleep on your lap?" Lelouch slightly blushed and looked at Suzaku who looked back at him with pleading eyes. 

"Sure. Why?" Suzaku was now settling his head on Lelouch's lap. 

"I have motion sickness." 

"Oh, sorry." It was quiet among the two of them for a few moments until Lelouch began to panic. " No! Wait! I don't want you getting sick all over me." 

"I won't even know were moving if I go to sleep." 

"Oh. Didn't you get here on a plane?" 

"Yeah, but I had medication to help suppress the motion sickness and I left that in my bag back at your house. I didn't realize we were getting on a train." Lelouch caressed Suzaku's head and with his free hand ran circles on his back. Suzaku moaned with approving pleasure. Lelouch looked out the window until their stop came. 

* * *

 

Lelouch tried to wake up Suzaku when their stop came, but he found he couldn't. He was busy admiring the boys peaceful state. He tried to burn practically every feature of the green-eyed boy into his mind. Suzaku fluttered his eyes open slowly and Lelouch didn't even notice. Suzaku blushed slightly noticing Lelouch was basically checking him out. Lelouch only noticed Suzaku woke up when he turned in his lap. 

"Um.." Lelouch spat out. "We're here." 

"Yeah?" Suzaku grinned at him. 

"Yeah." Suzaku sat in Lelouch's lap and yawned. "What?" Suzaku snuggled in face into Lelouch's hair then got off his lap. Suzaku picked up the bag filled with water and sandwiches and began to walk off the train. Leaving a stunned Lelouch to wonder and he patted the top of his head. 

_Hmmm...?? What was that about?_

The two boys walked to the beginning of the trail. Lelouch suddenly looked disappointed.

"What's wrong?" Suzaku asked voice filled with concern after noticing Lelouch's sudden change of behavior. 

"Nothing. Let's go." 

The walked up the trail for about 35 minutes until Lelouch deemed himself to tired to go on. 

"Water." Lelouch called out to Suzaku and Suzaku handed him a bottle of water. "Thank you." 

"You are already tired?" Suzaku was now sitting crossed legged in front of Lelouch. Lelouch reached his hand out and covered Suzaku's mouth who looked down at the hand in surprise. 

"Don't talk." Suzaku licked the palm of Lelouch's hand. "Don't lick me!" 

"Don't put you hand in front of my mouth." Lelouch squints his eyes and glared at Suzaku. Lelouch was finally able to catch his breath and get a little of his stamina back. Lelouch suddenly licked Suzaku's cheek who was now standing there blushing and placing a hand on his own cheek. 

"Let's go." Lelouch stated pretending nothing happened. 

"Y-yeah. O-okay." Suzaku grabbed the bag still feeling flustered and followed after Lelouch. After another 30 minutes of walking Lelouch took another break then continued to walk. This repeated two more times and then Lelouch gave up. 

"I'm done. I'm taking a break and we're going back down." 

"I'll carry you." Suzaku suddenly announced. Lelouch blushed. 

"No, no you don't have to." 

"I want to." Lelouch face darkened with vermilion. He heard Suzaku chuckled and turned away. 

"I-it's not funny." Suzaku squatted down and Lelouch grabbed the bag and climbed onto Suzaku's back. Lelouch wrapped his hand around Suzaku's neck while holding onto the bag. "Are you okay? Am I heavy? I'm sorry for making you carry me?" 

"I told you I wanted to. You're fine. I'm okay." 

"I like beef. It's nice. Taste good you know?" 

"I prefer seafood." 

"You probably live next to an ocean." Suzaku looked up a Lelouch incredulously. 

"I do." 

"I like water." 

"Um..?" Suzaku chuckled. "Okay...?" 

"I don't like the beach." 

"I like the beach." 

"Why?" 

"Why not?" 

"I hate sand. I hate crowded places. I hate extreme heat and the sun. I like water, but I hate salt water. I prefer fresh water. I don't like boardwalks. I like rain, rain and sand don't go well together." 

"I like the sun." 

"That's some amazing reasoning." 

"Yeah, I know it'll never top your reasons of hating the beach, but you seem like a person who has a really long list of things you hate and a very short list of things you actually like." 

"I like stuff." 

"You just hate more things than you like." 

"...Yes." Suzaku chuckled and shook his head. "A lot of things annoy me." 

"Like?" Lelouch quickly spoke with unintentional spite. 

"Euphemia flirting with guys that obviously like other people." When he heard the accusation he face palmed himself and hoped Suzaku hadn't heard it too. 

"Who said I liked someone?" Lelouch internally scorned himself. 

"Who said I was talking about you?" 

"I don't know. That seemed pretty personal and like you were pointing fingers." 

"I wasn't." 

"Who do you think I like Lelouch?" Suzaku was trying to set the conversation up to a point Lelouch would admit he was talking about Nunnally accusing Euphemia of flirting with him and that he would admit he knew Suzaku liked him. 

"I don't know." 

"You know. It's so obvious." 

"I'm oblivious to things like affection unless someone tells me." Suzaku grinned. 

"Someone as smart as you oblivious. Who said I liked you?" 

"I never said you did." 

"You said you won't know someone likes you unless they tell you. We were talking about me." Lelouch stiffened. 

"What?" 

"Basically what you were applying was you wouldn't know that I like you unless I actually told you." 

"I don't recall." 

The boys finally reached the top after 3 hours of walking. Lelouch and Suzaku were stuck with awe. They saw the corresponding lines of Blue Bell flowers and red Amaryllis. 

"Wow!" Suzaku said awestruck. He quickly turned to Lelouch. "Back to you and your obvious jealousy." Suzaku poked Lelouch's cheek. Lelouch choked on air. 

"Gah! Jealousy!? I have nothing to be jealous over. If she likes you so much she can have you." Suzaku wrapped his arms around Lelouch. 

"Aww, don't be like that." 

"Be like what?" 

"You're right, you don't have anything to be jealous of. You've already captured my heart." Lelouch froze and blushed. Lelouch kissed Suzaku's cheek. 

"Thank you!" Suzaku's face warmed up and he felt bubbly inside. He gave Lelouch a loop sided smile and an adorable shrug. 

"It was nothing." 

Lelouch was tucked under Suzaku's arm watching the sunset and eating a sandwich. 

"It would have been nice if there were some sunflowers too. It would have balanced out the red and blue." 

"Or white. Maybe black." 

"Are there even black flowers?" 

"Maybe." 

"Sing a song." 

"That was random." 

"I like your voice." 

"Again random." Suzaku chuckled. 

"No, it was explaining the sudden request." 

"Fine." 

"Love you so much." Lelouch looked up and blushed. He opened his mouth and began to sing. The sun was setting and it was starting to get cold. Lelouch cuddled further into Suzaku's chest trying to avoid the breeze. 

"Hey, let's go." 

"Okay. C-can you carry me back down?" 

"Sure." Lelouch grabbed the bag filled with empty containers of water and sandwiches and then Suzaku picked Lelouch up bridal style. Lelouch wrapped his arms around Suzaku's neck blushing bright red.

 

* * *

 The finally reached the train and Lelouch was dozing off until he panicked in Suzaku's arms now noticing he made Suzaku carried him all the way to the train. (The train was about 4-5 blocks from the peak/trail.) Suzaku was already settling Lelouch in the seat next to him when Lelouch began to speak. 

"Sorry." He spoke quickly and abruptly. Suzaku tilted his head at him confused by the sudden apology. "For making you carry me all the way here!" 

"I didn't want to wake you." 

"It would have been okay." 

"Yeah, but you looked so peaceful and you hardly get enough sleep." 

"That isn't your problem you don't need to be courteous of me." 

"Your mother and Nunnally would disagree." 

"My mother and Nunnally think we're in a relationship too."

"So does that lady at the beef stand." Lelouch was stunned. "Hey, you told people we were dating own up to it." 

"Wait..." Lelouch tilted his head. "I'm...I'm holding you to that. Our anniversary is December 5 the same day as my birthday, you will have no reason to forget it and if you do I will never forgive you." Suzaku laughed. 

"Wait, I was joking." 

"Too late." 

"Okay." Suzaku laughed into Lelouch's neck. 

"I'm serious. You laugh now, but if you forget you'll regret it." 

"I'm serious too. I won't forget, my princess." Lelouch cringed.

"What did I say about calling me that? Don't!" 

"Yes, yes." Lelouch drafted off into a dark sleep burying his face deep into Suzaku's chest. Once they stopped at the very last stop Suzaku carried Lelouch and the bag out of the train, but didn't actually know where he was going so decided to wake up Lelouch. 

"I'm still sweepy." Lelouch said groggily. 

"Tell me where I'm going." 

"Where are we, Zaku?"

"Zaku?" Suzaku brushed the nickname off. "We just got off the train." Lelouch languidly slid from Suzaku's arms and stretched also yawning bit sleepily. He wrapped himself up onto one of Suzaku's arms and sleepily walked in the direction of the castle. 

"We're here." 

"I've noticed." They walked in arm and arm and Suzaku carried the now sleeping Lelouch to his room and laid him on the bed. Lelouch suddenly woke up like he remembered something and began to strip out of his clothes. Suzaku blushed seeing the boy and suddenly turned and he stiffened when he heard Lelouch chuckle. Lelouch grabbed his pajamas from the previous night and put them own and tossed aside the worn clothes.    

"Come to bed with me?" 

"Shouldn't you eat first?" 

"Not hungry." 

"I am." 

"Go eat. Supper should be made. Come back after you're done? Tell my mother I'm not hungry and I'm sleeping." 

"Okay. Of course." 

* * *

Suzaku came back after he finished eating. He slipped into the bathroom connected to Lelouch's room and put his pajamas on then slid in next to Lelouch. Lelouch turned and looked up at Suzaku. 

"Oh, I thought you were sleep. Did I wake you?" 

"No, I was waiting for you."

"Oh." Suzaku blushed and turned to face Lelouch who in return wiggled under his chin. "I'm really hoping you don't hit me when you wake up."

"I-I will not." Lelouch felt flustered recalling his mistake from yesterday. "Zaku, I can't explain it, but I feel like I've known you all of my life. I just feel really drawn to you. It's not a bad feeling per say, but it is weird."

"I know. I feel the same. I... I feel extremely comfortable around you and I shouldn't." Lelouch looked up at him curiously. 

"Why?" 

"Because, I learned to always keep my guard up. I don't feel safe letting my guard down or trusting people anymore. It's ingrained in me, I guess.

"I was grew up trying to gain the approval of my father and mother, so eventually I learned to not follow my heart or to even chase what I want." 

"You should do what you want, what you want, what you love. You do deserve to be happy." Lelouch's eyes softened and he smiled gracefully and lovingly. 

"Trust me. Let me be the only one you let your guard down around, feel safe around me. I will never hurt you. I will protect you the way I can. I will protect you the way you will protect me." Suzaku eyes widened in shock, but softened and he smiled.

"I will remember that. Thank you." Lelouch was nodding to sleep. "Lelouch... I-" 

"Mmm?" 

"I'm sorry, you were going to sleep." Lelouch nodded softly. "Goodnight...Lelouch." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this came up later than I initially thought. School is a bitch honestly.  
> Lams: I mean I guess I can give about of trivia about myself. Honestly, If you want me to be female I will be female if you want me to be male I will be male if you want me to be non-binary I will be non-binary. My gender is essentially up to you honestly.  
> Lelouch: Same.~  
> Suzaku: I identify as male.  
> Lelouch: Can we get an age and name with that gender?  
> Lams: You don't even know what you're asking me to confess.  
> Suzaku & Lelouch: Confess.  
> Lams: I don't have to tell you anything at all... unless  
> Suzaku & Lelouch: Unless?  
> Lams: Do you promise not to tell a single soul what you saw?  
> Suzaku & Lelouch: ...Um... Yes!  
> Lams: I'm kidding maybe later. kudos for whoever can guess the musical though. +15.  
> Suzaku: man  
> Lelouch: Whaaatt!?


	12. Trail/Day/3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Less than a month and almost 200 hits and 11 chapters and once this is up 12. Something I'd never thought I'd keep track of. But!!! I don't want to speak too soon and get cocky. BTW you get all those really subtly quotes from Hamilton and different movies and songs probably anime as well. So stay alert. Look alive!!!!!~~^•^ °^° °∆° ^.^

It was dark outside and Lelouch checked his clock to see exactly what time it was. It was 2:13 am. He groaned and Suzaku churned. Lelouch tried to go back to sleep, but his mind was racing a thousand miles per hour and he closed his eyes but felt his mind running in circles helplessly. He eventually gave up on the thought of sleep and caressed Suzaku's head. In result Suzaku softly nuzzled Lelouch's head. Lelouch smiled at how much affection the other boy liked. Suzaku was now laying on top of Lelouch's chest. He cuddled into Lelouch's chest trying to absorb his scent while Lelouch continually and sensually ran his fingers through his hair. It was now about 7:15 when Suzaku woke up. He looked up at Lelouch. 

"You were awake this whole time?" 

"Couldn't sleep." Suzaku crawled under the covers and lifted Lelouch's shirt up. "What?" Lelouch blushed brightly. Suzaku was now laying on his bare chest. 

"You're so soft and warm." 

Y-you could have asked?" Lelouch was stuttering and blushing. 

"You would have said no." 

"I mean I wouldn't have said no if you asked." 

"Oh." Suzaku turned to place kisses on Lelouch's stomach. Lelouch giggled. 

"Hey! Stop. That tickles." Suzaku straddled Lelouch's waist and fingers down his sides. Lelouch quickly grabbed his hands. "No it's too early."

"I wasn't going to tickle you." 

"Uh huh." Lelouch turned underneath Suzaku onto his stomach. Suzaku wrapped his hands across Lelouch's chest, wiggling his hands beneath Lelouch's body. Lelouch relaxed into the touch. Suzaku began to whisper into Lelouch's ear and it made him shiver in excitement and pleasure. 

"Anata mo yumemimashita ka?" (Do you even dream?) 

"Hontōni." (Not really) Suzaku looked at Lelouch in surprise then grinned. 

"Watashi wa anata ga nihongo o hanashita koto o shiranakatta." (I didn't know you spoke Japanese.) 

"Watashi wa shimasen. Watashi wa ryūchōde wanai." Said out a bit breathy. (I don't. I'm not fluent.) 

"Anata wa ryūchō ni kikoeru." (You sound fluent enough.) 

"I... W-watashi wa hotondo jūbun ni renshū shinai." (I-I  don't practice nearly enough.)  

"Watashi wa jūbun'na renshū ijō o eru koto o kakunin shimasu." (I'll make sure you get more than enough practice.) 

"I can teach you French." 

"We'll see how that goes."

"Alright." Lelouch said a bit disappointed. 

"You sound upset." 

"I just want someone to speak French with other than my mother." 

"Fine." Suzaku cuddled into Lelouch's scent gland. "I'll let you teach me." Lelouch's eyes sparkled and he smiled. 

"I knew you loved me!" Lelouch turned Suzaku over so he was now straddling Suzaku's waist. "Vous ne me mentez pas, n'est-ce pas?" (You are not lying to me are you?) Suzaku squinted his eyes up at Lelouch in scrunched up his noes then tilted his heard slightly. 

"...No...?" Lelouch giggled. 

"You're so cute. Vous êtes si mignon." (Literally repeated the same thing, but in French. {According to Google and what I learned from Duolingo.}) Suzaku blushed and placed a hand over his mouth to shut him up. Lelouch sensually licked up one of Suzaku's fingers and Suzaku drew his hand back.

"Too early."

"If you say so." Lelouch placed his hands on Suzaku's chest and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Anata wa nani ni tsuite yumemimashita ka?" (What did you dream about?)

"I dreamt about children." 

 "Children?" 

"I want seven or nine kids." 

"That's a lot." 

"I like big families." 

"I despise babies and I am not a fan of big families either."

"I am."

"Yeah, well good luck to whoever is popping all those demons out." Suzaku chuckled.

"Not you?"

"I'll consider 3. No more though."

"You suck." Suzaku placed his hands on Lelouch's thighs and sat up. Lelouch in return nuzzled his cheek and neck. Lelouch breathed out a response to Suzaku's comment onto his neck. 

"If you can earn them." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Wouldn't you like to know." Lelouch jumped up, but Suzaku grabbed his armed and pinned him onto the bed and mumbled against his neck begging.

"Tell me." Lelouch softly nibbled Suzaku's ear and chuckled hearing Suzaku's surprised gasp of air. Lelouch panicked when he heard the door turn and pushed Suzaku off of him. Suzaku fell to the floor with an oof. Lelouch leaned against the side of the bed sorrily. Marianne walked in seeing Suzaku on the floor rubbing his back and Lelouch panicking apologizing. 

"I thought you boys would be up." Marianne looked down skeptically at Suzaku. "What's this?" 

"I'm clumsy. I tripped." Suzaku said glaring up at Lelouch who chuckled nervously. 

"Anyway... Breakfast." Marianne said.

"I'm not hungry." 

"You didn't eat dinner last night." 

"I'm still not hungry." 

"When did you wake up this morning?"

"About 2 Am." Marianne smiled a tight smiled that screamed fear and intimidation. Lelouch and Suzaku noticeably shivered.

"You got no sleep last night and you don't want to eat? You'll never grow."

"I-I'll be fine." 

"You will eat." 

"Mama, I don't want to." 

"But you will, Lelouch. If I have to shove it down your throat I will." 

"I'm not hungry, Mother Dear." Lelouch grumbled, but followed his mother to the kitchen with a snickering Suzaku.  

Lelouch and Suzaku were seated next to each other and Marianne in the kitchen. Lelouch was glaring down at his food filled with resentment. 

"Your mom will get mad if you don't eat." 

"Not hungry." Lelouch mumbled. Suzaku held out his fork with food on it. Lelouch glared.

"You should really eat." Lelouch held his glare. "I'll force it down your throat." 

"Ha." After a few seconds of trying to force Lelouch to eat they both ended up on the floor. "Suzaku you are such a traitor!" 

"Just eat! It is not hard! You will get a headache if you do not eat!"

"I am fine! Get of-!" Suzaku was finally able to get the fork into his mouth and Lelouch slowly chewed it with aggravation. They finally finished both plates of food and Suzaku was tired from wrestling with Lelouch. He was straddling his waist and leaning his head on his shoulder. 

"This is um... Interesting." Marianne interjected after cleaning and storing food. 

"Lelouch wanted to be difficult and not eat so I had to force him." Suzaku said between huffs of breaths. 

"Ah. I like you. You're helpful." Lelouch was still breathing hard.

"He almost killed me." 

"At least you aren't hungry." 

"Seriously?" Lelouch said incredulously. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lams: Welp, 22,000 words I should continue to do something with.  
> Lelouch: Yes, you SHOULD and you WILL, right?  
> Lams: Umm.. *Nervous chuckle*  
> Nunnally: Give my big brother his perfect ending filled with love and happiness.  
> Lams: With what I'm planning in my head it may not go so smoothly.  
> Marianne: What do you mean?  
> Lams: I'm sorry. I'm sorry. So sorry. *Sobs*  
> All different languages are roughly translated by friends and google so it may be wrong. Disclaimer.


	13. You Traitor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was so short. and listen I didn't even know it was so short. but look I have like 2 half days this week and I plan to make this one of my three day cycle chapters. (Let me explain my 3 day cycle) So... Typically my chapters have been broken done into threes or fours (rarely) opposed to me trying to write the whole chapter in a day and in result they are extremely short or 2 I don't go to sleep until like 3 am (which I don't mind, but my dad stresses it quite a bit.) Last chapter was one of those let's do this before I go to sleep nights. BTW the thing Suzaku wears that I called a Kimono is actually called a Hakama at least according to Wikipedia. So yeah.

The two boys walked outside and Suzaku had his wooden sword by his side. Lelouch plopped down in the grass pouting. 

"Are you still mad about that?" Suzaku peered into Lelouch's eyes while squatting in front of him. 

"Yes." Suzaku sighed and walked away. "Don't!" Suzaku got into his kendo stance and swung his sword a few times, resulting in a sighing Lelouch. Lelouch leaned back and was now looking up at the sky with his back to the ground. "I said don't and you did it anyway." 

"You're not the boss of me." Suzaku said swinging a few more times then suddenly shifting his feet to change positions. Lelouch sat up to watch Suzaku change his stance to someone more elegant. Suzaku swung his sword with more elegance almost like a dance and Lelouch watched then wrapped his arms around his knees with his chin buried in his knees. After 10 minutes of doing that Suzaku's stance changed drastically once more. His stance was no longer graceful, but more rigid and serious. Suzaku fought like that after a series of different swings and internal berating. Suzaku position went back to the first stance solid and not as wide, but just as serious and just as lacking in grace. Suzaku swung his sword differently it was harsher and firm.   

"Your position and form changed." Suzaku turned to Lelouch and was slightly stunned by the comment. "You're doing three completely different styles of swordsmanship." 

"...Yes." 

"Why?" 

"Because I'm learning three different styles and want to be good at all three?" Suzaku said sounding more so like he had asked a question opposed to actually firmly stating why. 

"I see. The second one was a dance, was it not?" 

"I-it was." 

"Why learn dancing?" 

"For a festival. Japan holds one every year in the summer." 

"Oh?" 

"Yeah, it's a pretty important thing in Japan. Plus, it gives me some leverage on incorporating different elements into basic fighting if I need it and an example of what I shouldn't do when practicing the other two forms. 

"Is it fun?" 

"I like Kendo and Nitōjutsu, but you probably wouldn't like it because you aren't really into sports. I think it's fu-." Lelouch cut Suzaku off with a tilt of his head. 

"I care very little of these... sword forms, I only care about them the very little that I do because you seem to like them. I am talking about the festivals in Japan. Are the festivals in Japan fun?" 

"Oh! Those are fun too!" 

"I'll go to one one day since you say they are fun." Suzaku tilted his head slightly at Lelouch with amusement. 

"We can sight see Japan if you want." 

"That would be nice." 

"I think it's nice that you care about the things I like... even just a little." 

"Huh?" Lelouch tilted his head is obvious confusion. 

"Earlier you said you only care the very little about the things I like because I like them." Lelouch blushed slightly. 

"Did I? I don't recall." Suzaku chuckled. 

"Sure you don't. You are like the sweetest thing ever... Secretly." 

"I am no such thing." Lelouch said in a pout. 

"So cute." 

"You've been here for three days." 

"So?" Suzaku blinked. 

"Just finish what you're doing. I'm going to sleep." 

"You just woke up." 

"Flowers are nice." 

"Huh?" Suzaku tilted his head in understandable confusion. 

"That's not the point." 

"...Huh!!?" Suzaku said even more confused and Lelouch snickered. Nunnally then walked into the garden wearing the yellow dress Suzaku and Lelouch bought her. 

 "Lelouch!" Nunnally exclaimed with a bag of dresses in hand. "Since you bought me this dress I want to show my gratitude by dressing you up. You can't say now, I won't accept no!" Lelouch and cringed and Suzaku chuckled.

"Nunnally please." Euphemia came outside with even more dresses along with Cornelia with a grin that had evil written all over it.

"Okay!! Lelouch ready. Revenge part two!" 

"Cornelia! Stop bullying me! I am a boy! Go away!" 

"It is not revenge Cornelia. We are going to make Lelouch the prettiest girl." 

"Nunnally... You are already prettier than me and can't be the prettiest girl if I'm male." Nunnally thought about this for a few minutes then pouted along with a slightly upset Cornelia. 

"I mean yeah, but who said you couldn't look like the prettiest girl without actually being one. You can be the prettiest cross-dresser." Suzaku chuckled

"Yeah!" Cornelia and Nunnally exclaimed with revived happiness. 

 "I was kidding." Suzaku said a bit astonished.

"We aren't!" Cornelia and Nunnally exclaimed. 

"You honestly are a traitor." Lelouch sighed and face palmed glaring into his hand as if it was Suzaku.

"Sorry..." Suzaku mumbled apologetically. 

* * *

Cornelia and Nunnally were excited to dress up Euphemia and Lelouch. Euphemia said she didn't want to venture from her signature cotton candy, bubble gum pink. Lelouch said he would experiment with lighter colours opposed to the dark ones he was so used to and oh, so loved so much. 

"I guess white." 

_Suzaku said he liked white a few days ago, hadn't he? So, I guess he'll like a white dress more. I guess that's how it goes. I refused to be outclassed by Euphemia since I am not getting out of this. I'll just take the fact that I know Suzaku slightly better than her to my advantage to win over Suzaku's approval._

Lelouch walked out with a long wavy hair, but most of it pinned back out of his face by two braids framing his face. The dress had many layers the very first layer being a light teal covered in many pink painted roses ruffled at the shoulders. The three or four layers under that were white. Lelouch wore white gloves and a big white frilly bow that held his braids together to match the gloves. The ribbon also had pink roses sewn into it. Lelouch walked out with bare feet and legs with skin soft, smooth and pale that made Suzaku's jaw drop and his mouth go dry. Lelouch alluringly grazed across the grass towards Suzaku. He tilted his head, leaned forwards and smiled.

"What do you think?" Lelouch stood up straight and blushed slightly. "I remembered you said you liked white so..." Suzaku blushed. 

"You wore that colour because you thought I'd like it?" Lelouch looked down slightly upset and embarrassed. Suzaku quickly caught on to Lelouch's sudden change and quickly waved his hands in desperation. "No, no! I like it! I like it! It looks cute on you, but I guess I'm a bit flattered you picked that dress thinking about me and for my interest...I guess." Lelouch's bright smile was back on his face, but somehow happier and not quite as empty. Suzaku felt relieve that the boy was now happy. 

"Oh! I'm glad then." Lelouch twirled and then spoke. "I think Euphemia is looking for a dress, they'll be out soon." Lelouch suddenly blushed and looked down a his fumbling fingers shyly. "Do you really like it? I picked this specific dress with you in mind." Lelouch looked up suddenly passionate, but with the same pinked face. "I really wanted you to like it. This dress, this bow, these gloves...I picked them. I thought you'd like them." 

"I do..." Suzaku was stunned and at a lost for words. He felt his mouth go dry and he brushed his hand against Lelouch's cheek and held it softly and Lelouch leaned into the touch with desperation. Lelouch wrapped his hand around Suzaku's fingers and purred as he felt Suzaku's hand caress his cheek. 

_He's too cute. I never thought he'd be this adorable. I feel weird. I shouldn't think about it. He just look so vulnerable and pretty. I just want... I just have... I just need... One taste... One feel... Stop!! Don't!!_

Suzaku didn't know it yet, but his primal instincts as an alpha were beginning to kick in.  

Suzaku stepped closer to Lelouch till he was so close he could feel Lelouch's breath tickle his cheek. Suzaku ran his fingers through Lelouch's hair and tilted forwards slightly. Lelouch leaned into the action as well and moaned slightly with the approving pleasure of being caressed. The both of them pulled away from each other once they heard Euphemia call out to them. 

"Lelouch! What do you think?" Euphemia twirled. 

"It looks nice. Pink suits your girlishness." Lelouch suddenly wrapped his hands around one of Suzaku's arms. All three girls noticed the sudden action and reacted differently. Nunnally smiled to herself, Cornelia snickered teasingly and Euphemia grimaced jealously. Euphemia was wearing a soft pink dress with long sleeves covered in flowery lace and a flared out bottom. Her hair was in a high ponytail and a black necklace framing her neck line. 

"White doesn't really suit you. Maybe it's because I'm so used to you wearing dark colours and you don't really like light or bright colours." Nunnally chuckled. 

"Yes, why the sudden change?" Nunnally nudged Lelouch teasingly with a knowing grin. Lelouch gripped onto Suzaku more closely. 

"It's not like I wear girl's clothing everyday either." 

"You have a point." Cornelia spoke up happily.

"Lelouch, you remember that letter you sent to Reynolds? Well, turns out you did m-"

"I know, I know. Reynolds likes you and sent you a response to your love letter saying he felt the same and wants to take you on a date or whatever." Cornelia was astonished. 

"How'd y-" Lelouch cut her off once again. 

"He told me 2 weeks ago that he liked you and wanted me to help him win you over or to figure out if you liked him back. With sending the letter you wrote I kept my promise to Reynolds and I humiliated you in the long run. You are very much welcome." Cornelia blushed and Euphemia practically cooed at her.

"Aw, young love is so beautiful." 

"Especially if there aren't any people trying to interfere." Nunnally chimed accusingly, but one still as sweet as honey and a candy like smile. 

"Especially." Euphemia repeated knowingly and smiled sweetly. "But Suzaku I'm interested. Do you like Britannia? Do you have any siblings? Talk about yourself." Suzaku chuckled, but Lelouch internally rolled his eyes. 

"We haven't seen a lot of Britannia yet, but if there's anywhere specific you want to go I'll take you." 

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you." Lelouch nodded. "No, I'm the only child. It's... unique. I personally like how "together" Japan is, but Britannia has a lot to offer." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lelouch's ribbon inspiration: http://data.whicdn.com/images/59443575/large.jpg  
> Lelouch's dress inspiration:https://s-media-cache ak0.pinimg.com/736x/db/b7/39/dbb739a13d3d818d99d2963b2e4489d5.jpg  
> Euphemia's dress: http://image.dhgate.com/0x0/f2/albu/g2/M01/20/93/rBVaG1bG6MCAC3hvAAJDh666KGQ205.jpg  
> Lams: Sorry I've had really horrible writer's block. Anxiety. Things. LIFE.


	14. If you really love me you'd...

Lelouch, Suzaku, Nunnally, Cornelia and Euphemia were all sitting in the grass under the large Oak tree named Tom. Lelouch had his head on Suzaku's chest listening to his heart beat. 

"Papa calls me a lamb." Nunnally was directing the comment to Suzaku. "You know Cornelia's, Euphemia's and Lelouch's spirit animals."

"Why?" 

"Says I'm soft and delicate, yet loving and social." 

"I think I see you more like a butterfly."

"Is it because I'm social and really happy?" Suzaku chuckled.

"That and because you so full of life and colour. You're as beautiful as a butterfly; just as colourful as one." Nunnally squirmed ad held her cheeks teasingly. 

"Oh! Lelouch, If you don't marry him I will. " Suzaku chuckled once again. "If you really love me you'd share him." Nunnally teasingly cooed at Lelouch. Lelouch snorted.

"I don't know how I feel about trying to build a harem."

"It's not a harem if it's just one."

"You expect me to share without you sharing, Nunnally? You are so mean." Nunnally giggled.

"Big brother, you're so weird!"

"You made the suggestion." Nunnally chuckled.

"I was joking." Lelouch waved his hand at Nunnally. 

"So you say. I know my boyfriend is the sweetest thing ever." Lelouch teased and Suzaku blushed. Euphemia internally cringed at the word "boyfriend" and Lelouch's obvious flirting and coddling of Suzaku. 

"So beautiful, young love! First you and Suzaku then Cornelia and Reynolds." Nunnally said filled with enthusiasm.

"He says he wants to meet at Wind Lupine park." Cornelia said suddenly energetic. 

"Really!? That's nice. Have fun." Euphemia chimed in. 

"When?" Nunnally asked curiously. 

"Later today!" 

"I must know all the details. Down to the smallest detail. Even if you think they are unimportant, I must know."

"Ew, your obsessive need for romance is going to drive you up a wall one day." Lelouch teased. Suzaku chuckled.

"I think it's cute." He practically cooed. 

"Thank you! You mock me now Lelouch, but I will be the one to plan your wedding and it will be beautiful then you will be happy about my romantic nature and regret mocking me." Nunnally sat up from the grass and crossed her arms across her chest. "Just you wait!" Lelouch burst out laughing.

"Why would I have you plan my wedding oppose to paying a professional?"

"Because I am your loving younger sister and you love me and want to make me happy and that will make me the happiest girl in the world." 

"I guess I truly have no choice then." Nunnally smiled brightly.

"I won't let you down!" Nunnally nodded. 

"I will choose the dress." Cornelia chimed and Lelouch gasped in surprise.

"Who's wearing a dress?" 

"You are, silly." Cornelia smiled. She stood up. "Well, I must take my leave. I have someone to meet." 

"Getting ready for your date?" Euphemia asked. 

"Yes."

"Bit early." 

"She wants to take a shower and change and be all girly and prissy and impressive for her date." Lelouch teased.

"Um yeah." Cornelia was blushing and walking away. "See you guys later!" 

The four of them laid in the grass talking about a series of things. Nunnally caught herself making flower crowns while chatting with the others.

"Euphemia!" Marianne called from outside one of the windows."It is time for your studies." Lelouch quickly buried his face into Suzaku's neck and shoulder to hide his face. Euphemia sighed.

"Yes! I'm coming!" Nunnally stood.

"I'll come with you Euphy."

* * *

Euphemia and Nunnally walked inside and Nunnally checked to make sure no one else was around. She stopped in her tracks and Euphemia stopped once she noted Nunnally stopped. She turned towards Nunnally who was wearing a deadly serious expression. It was rare and odd for the happy go lucky girl to be so serious.  

 "Nunnally?" Euphemia tilted her head.

"Listen Euphy... I can tell you like Suzaku and it won't do you any good. He obviously likes Lelouch and Lelouch obviously feels the same way although he won't admit it because he is... well stubborn. My point is someone will get hurt from this, so please avoid the problematic situation and back off. I don't want you stealing Suzaku away and breaking my brother's heart and I also don't want you feeling shattered if Suzaku doesn't feel the same. Lelouch gives you everything and lets you take everything from him. Euphemia, please don't interfere; don't force yourself into this. Nunnally remained deadly serious and strangely intimidating. Euphemia did nothing, but smile. 

"Nunnally, is this truly the reason you walked me? To threaten me? To intimidate me? To warn me? To protect Lelouch and his heart? Well, you have nothing to worry about I feel nothing for Suzaku. I was just interested in him because he is exotic and has a lot to tell me about Japan because you know as well as I do I have never been. You are just as interested as I am, aren't you?" Euphemia's smile was filled with threat, unwillingness and aversion.

"Yes this is the reason I walked you here. Yes, I came to threaten you as best I can, but we both know neither of us can truly be intimidating. A bunny and a lamb." Nunnally laughed softly then scoffed. "It isn't in our nature, but I try I am a princess after all and so are you, but the difference is my mother is Marianne the Flash. Yes, I came to warn you and yes to try and protect Lelouch as well as his heart as best I can. I truly don't care for your fabrications and deceptions, Euphy. We both know that is a lie. Our interest are based solely on two completely different things. I know you like him and you know for yourself that-" Euphemia had cut Nunnally off harshly. 

"Nunnally, I love you I do, but I won't listen to you threaten and ridicule me. This conversation is coming to an end and it is becoming dreadfully boring. I don't want something Lelouch seems attached to-" Now it was Nunnally's turn to cut Euphemia off.   

 "Euphemia." Nunnally was as calm as ever put she mustered as much intimidation, force and seriousness into the girl's name as she could. Euphemia shuddered slightly at the lack of her nickname being used, because she had become she adapt to hearing her nickname used from Nunnally and never thought a day would come where Nunnally would use her real name. "You will listen. If you don't hear it from me you will hear it from my mother. My mother is the king's favourite consort therefore my power is greater than yours, though you may be older. Don't forget your place; this is a demand, an order. I've tried to be nice and I've tried to explain myself. I even jokingly warned you about your obviously flirtatious nature, but this is the end of that. Like I said before I care very little of your denial. I am just telling you to be mindful of how you act around Suzaku. Please." Nunnally said as threatening as she could manage. Euphemia glared at Nunnally, but Nunnally remained firmed then Euphemia smiled sweetly, yet it was filled with venom. 

"I think Suzaku should adjust to me." 

"What? Do you not hear?" Nunnally looked shocked and angrily humiliated. 

"What if Lelouch doesn't turn out to be an Omega then Suzaku is left marrying a women is knows nothing about. Of course I will be next in line to marry Suzaku if all else fails." Nunnally gritted her teeth. 

"If all else fails I'll marry Suzaku before you do." Euphemia laughed.

"What makes you so sure?" 

"Lelouch said he'd be willing to share him with ME and vice versa. If I marry Suzaku I will simply marry his to solidify a political treaty then give him to Lelouch. Besides, I know Lelouch would give Suzaku to me because he loves me and probably thinks Suzaku is a suitable mate." Euphemia tilted her head up almost threateningly. "You should head to your studies. I'm sure mother is waiting for you stop wasting your time here." Nunnally practically spat out

"Yes." Euphemia walked away obviously irritated. 

Nunnally walked back to the garden where Lelouch and Suzaku were laying. Lelouch and Suzaku were facing each other with their forehead touching on theirs side. They were so close that they felt each other's breath tickled their lips and both boys were looking down at the opposite person's lips. Lelouch lightly bit his bottom lip and before Suzaku captured Lelouch's lips Nunnally interrupted. 

"Well excuse me. Did I interrupt something here?" Nunnally was back to here cheerful self giggling. Both boys jumped up and simultaneously spoke.

"No!" Both Lelouch and Suzaku were blushing.

"Lelouch, I saw the dress in your room. It was cute; it suits you."  

"Suzaku picked it." 

"We should pictures of you to give to Suzaku when he leaves." 

"N-!"

"Yes!" Suzaku spoke up filled with excitement. "I'd like that." Lelouch blushed,

"Then it's final!" Nunnally clapped her hands together happily. 

* * *

 Lelouch, Suzaku and Nunnally were up stairs in Lelouch's room and Nunnally with a Polaroid camera. Lelouch took pictures in the white dress then switched to the dark colored dress Suzaku picked for him. They finally took the different pictures and Lelouch began to change into his regular clothes until Nunnally interrupted. 

"Excuse you! I said we were playing dress up. Dress-up requires more then changing into more than 3 outfits." Lelouch jaw dropped.

"You said you wanted to change me into one outfit to make me a pretty girl or whatever not dress-up." Nunnally clicked her tongue happily and giggled. 

"Same difference." 

"I think Suzaku has enough pictures." 

"I don't." 

"Well, I do." 

"Trust me he doesn't."

"He isn't getting anything he doesn't need. He is lucky he is getting those." Nunnally opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted. 

"I don't think I have enough either." Suzaku cut in. Lelouch glared at Suzaku.

"This is the second time today."

"The first time was justified for your health. This is justified because who knows the next time I'll see you."  

 "See? He'll miss you!" Nunnally exclaimed. Lelouch was blushed slightly as turn his head away from a nodding Suzaku. 

"Alright! Next!" Nunnally looked through the bag of clothes she brought back inside. The next dress Lelouch wore was a royal blue dress with a big bow behind his neck to hold the dress up. His back was completely bare and most of his legs were showing. Nunnally delicately placed pale pink hair clips in his hair in x patterns. Nunnally took a series of pictures and this continued with several new dresses. Long dresses, foreign dresses, dark dresses, light dress, short and free. Lelouch was wearing a pink off-the-shoulder dress with a slit, but lace and embodiment covered the slits with elegance. Lelouch and Nunnally were desperately trying to hide their laughter behind their hands, but ended up bursting with laughter. Lelouch found himself feeling humiliated then quickly marching to the bathroom to undress. He went to the bathroom, but Nunnally's and Suzaku's laughter only stopped when they heard the door slam shut with a click of the lock.  

"Big brother?" 

"I mean you two seem to be having fun laughing at how unsightly my appearance and got tired of shaming me finally, so I thought I'd finally stop playing this game and get changed." Lelouch was angrily buttoning his jacket and staring at the door. Nunnally and Lelouch were a bit shocked by the boy's sudden insecurity because he always seemed so confident and full of himself, narcissistic even. 

"Big brother, we weren't laughing at you. Everyone knows you are like the cutest thing ever. We were laughing because pink definitely isn't your colour. The pink doesn't contrast with you semi-dark personality and you control slash power ego." Lelouch walked out the bathroom. "That was fast. A LOT faster than it took you to put the dresses on." Nunnally emphasized the word lot and then pouted. 

"I thought if it took me too long to put the dresses on then you would eventually give up with this dress-up game sooner, but obviously I was wrong." 

"What's with the...?" 

"Nothing." Lelouch quickly cut Suzaku's wondering thoughts before he could finish. Lelouch felt ashamed that he let himself and his thoughts slip. "It's nothing." 

"Okay..."  _I don't really believe you, Lelouch, but I won't force it. You can tell me when it feels right; when you feel comfortable telling me._

"Sweets! Let us go get some cake." Nunnally interrupted the thickening silence. 

 The three of them sat at the table in the dining room eating cake. 

"Lelouch, I can't wait until you have children." Lelouch choked on his tea infused with milk. 

"I don't want children." 

"What about you Suzaku?" Nunnally inquired. 

"I want a lot of them. Seven, eight, nine. I like big families." 

"Whoa! Lelouch you're going to be popping babies out." Lelouch and Suzaku blushed deeply.

"I will not be having that many of those things pushing out of me, besides we don't even know if I can give birth to children." 

"But if you could." 

"I don't want 'em." 

"I want to name them. I'd be fun to name them."

"Why do you get to name them? I want to name them if there mines." 

"I'd name them Aabrielle, Amy, Ami, Aurora, Aria, Ariel, Aden, Akio, Akiro and Ashlee." 

"Why all the a's?" Suzaku questioned. Nunnally shrugged. 

"I don't know. I like a's. I like when families have a theme, I guess." 

"If I have children I want two sets of twins, one a pair of boys and another girls."

"Amy, Ami, Akio, Akiro, Aurora and Ariel are both Disney princesses." Nunnally said trying to keep the a theme in tact. 

"The boy twins names' will be Aurelian and Aurelia and the girl twins Genevieve and Geneviere."

"Aurelia sounds like a girl's name." Nunnally said teasingly. 

"I don't care, I like it." 

"What about you Suzaku?" 

"I don't know, never really thought about it." Suzaku thought carefully. "Hikaru, Kaoru, Haru." 

"All of those have the same 'ru' sound and all four of you have the same ending sound." Suzaku snickered. "U" Lelouch said clearly. 

"That has a pattern, Lelouch."

"Not everything has to have a pattern, Nunnally." 

"Humph!" Nunnally pouted. 

"Besides it does have a theme. It paired into themes. Both pairs have similar sounding names with the same origin." 

"He does have a point." Suzaku chimed.

"What if you don't have twins?" 

"I'd want to name them by colour." Suzaku and Nunnally gave Lelouch a look of shock and dread. "Listen, Azora for blue and her nickname can be blue. Vermilllion for red and his nickname can be red. Violet for purple and her nickname can be purple. Noir for black and his nickname can be black and so on." 

"I guess that's kind of creative." Nunnally said with resignation. 

"And if all else fails we can use different languages like Midori and Murasaki or Rosa and Celeste or Argento and Scarletta." 

"You seem to put a lot of thought into this." Nunnally said suspiciously. 

"I like names." 

"Weird fix." Suzaku said. 

"I am not judging you and your sword dancing." 

"It's in art passed down through bloodline." Suzaku said proudly and defensively. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lams: This took longer than I thought Haha! but I am excited becuase I got 366 hits. At first was counting down to 100 so that's nice.  
> Lelouch: Good for you congrats!  
> Suzaku: Claps and Kudos.  
> Lams: Lol no pun intended? If I continue this like I say I will then I might do a bonus chapter about me and my inspiration and what not depending on if I get 1,500 hits. Just a little chit chat. Ya'know.


	15. Your addiction to stuffed animals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Nunnally to be a romanticist at heart. Suzaku is absolutely one of those types of boyfriends that compliments their girl/boy/lover friend 24-7

Lelouch snickered. 

"What?" Suzaku said exasperated. 

"Nothing, nothing."

"I want to be an aunt." Nunnally said desperately to get back to the original topic. 

"I'm pretty sure I heard Schneizel talking about having kids with Kanon." Lelouch said matter-of-fact and teasingly. 

"Lelouch." Nunnally said begging. 

"Fine. Maybe two." 

"I'm satisfied." 

"You ought to be." Lelouch chuckled behind his hand. "I don't want any. I'm only doing this for you, my love." 

"Thanks so much, beloved." Nunnally giggled. "It will be so cute when Kanon has his child."

"He isn't pregnant yet, is he?" 

"No, but I know they are working on it." 

"Ho-..." Lelouch thought this over. "Ew, Nunnally stop eavesdropping." 

"I can't help it. It's love and romance."

"No, it is them having sex." 

"Something people typically do when they are in love." 

"Or heat." 

"Whatever." 

"You're a pervert." 

"A pervert for love and affection."

"Hearing people have sex is a perverted thing regardless of the circumstances." Suzaku snickered. 

"Lelouch, I was walking to my room and I heard it. It could not be helped."

"Yes it can! You are just a pervert."

"I love romance especially between a male Alpha and Omega." 

"Fujoshi..." Suzaku muttered quietly and uncertainly. 

"What?" Lelouch turned to him. 

"Nothing!" Suzaku sputtered out quickly. 

"Uh huh." Lelouch said uncertainly. 

"Anyway..." Nunnally added oddly. "Sex equals love." 

"Or a one night stand." 

"Kanon and Schiznel aren't a temporary thing." 

"Schiznel might just want to satisfy his horniness." 

"I'll believe that for Clovis possibly Odysseus, but not Schiznel." 

"Whatever." 

"So it's settled it is love." Nunnally practically cheered. "If it isn't love I will just listen to you and Suzaku have sex when you are older." Lelouch blushed brightly along with a now choking Suzaku. Lelouch moved quickly to pay his back. 

"Lift your arms up." 

"Lelouch everyone know you aren't willing to have sex with anyone. You will only have sex with people you love and trust." Nunnally said giggling obviously amused by the scene in front of her. 

"Seems like you've lost the argument, Lelouch." 

"I haven't lost I simply decided not to waste my time of something meaningless. Nunnally obviously won't give it up. A good leader knows when and when not to pursue certain battles. This will only waste my time." 

"How dare you?" Nunnally said offended. "Love means everything." 

"To you." 

"What does everything mean to you?" 

"Everything means everything." 

"What is important to you, Lelouch?" Suzaku said slightly annoyed by Lelouch's sarcasm. 

"Thank you, Suzaku" Nunnally said. 

"Intelligence, power, authority, leadership, dominance, fear." 

"Scary." Suzaku said jokingly. 

"Those aren't pretty and annotated with bright colours." Nunnally said nagging. 

"I don't like bright colours." Lelouch said bluntly. "Suzaku, what about you?"

"Obedience and loyalty." 

"Oh my god, Suzaku!" Nunnally cried with a giggling Lelouch. 

"What?" Suzaku said questioningly. 

"You sound like you're a masochist." Nunnally squirmed.

"Maybe I am." 

"Whhhaaa!?" Nunnally practically choked with shocked. Lelouch was holding his stomach with roaring laughter. 

"I never want to hear you talk about my fixes every again!" Lelouch exclaimed then continued to laugh. Suzaku chuckled.

"You need to be obedient and loyal to be a good soldier." 

"Soldier?" Lelouch's laughter ceased and Suzaku nodded.

"Remember? I made a promise to you." Lelouch blushed.

"Oh! Y-yes, I remember!" Suzaku smiled softly and lovingly at Lelouch.

"Good. Please remember my promise and never forget." 

"I-I won't." Lelouch was still slightly blushing. 

"What!? What are you guys talking about!? I wanna know. What promise? Tell me!" Nunnally looked quickly between the to boys desperate with curiosity. 

"It's nothing." Lelouch said carefully.

"Na-uh. I wanna know too. No fair! Tell me what romantic promise Suzaku made to you." 

"Nunnally." Marianne called now stepping into the dining room at the perfect time. "It's time for your studies. Lelouch, leave those plates there the maid will handle them." 

Lelouch nodded his head and began to leave the dining room. 

"Lelouch! I'm not through with you I will find out the promise." Lelouch looked back at Suzaku and they both chuckled in unison. 

"We'll see." 

* * *

 Suzaku and Lelouch were now walking around in a park in the city of Britannia. 

"Let's get ice cream." Suzaku looked towards the ice cream cart. 

"We just ate a bunch of sweets." Suzaku looked at Lelouch slightly confused.

"So?" Suzaku said and Lelouch stared back at him incredulously. 

They both walked towards the cart. Lelouch wrapped his hands around Suzaku's arm.

"Can I have two scoops of vanilla with sprinkles?" 

"Aw, what an adorable couple. On the house for the lovely couple." Lelouch smiled sickeningly sweet with a pleasant speech that was new.

"Really!? Thank you. Are you sure?" Lelouch looked up with puppy dog eyes and slightly tinted pink skin.

"Positive!" The man began to press the ice cream and then dipped it in an array of colorful sprinkles. The man handed Suzaku the ice cream and Lelouch waved goodbye to the man. Lelouch and Suzaku eventually sat on a bench and Lelouch sighed loudly. 

"Uggghhh... My jaw hurts. I really don't exercise my jaw enough." Lelouch rubbed circles in his cheeks and jaw line.

"How do you exercise your jaw? Smiling?" Suzaku licked the ice cream after speaking.

"Yes."

"So you are saying you should smile more?" 

"Yes, smiling for so long and so sweetly made my jaw hurt." 

"Stop scheming people." Suzaku demanded. 

"I am not. It isn't my fault they are so gullible." 

"Whatever." 

"It's not like I'm lying. You are my boyfriend, aren't you?" Suzaku blushed. 

"I-I guess so." Suzaku stuttered out. Suzaku continued to eat the ice cream and Lelouch looked up at the sky. "Why are you always looking up at the sky?" 

"It gave me reassurance and I guess it's a habit." 

"How?" 

"I... It just did." Lelouch looked up at the sky sadly. 

"I'm sorry for bringing up something so personal; something you didn't want to mention. Tell me when you want to." 

"It's fine you didn't know. No one does; no one did. Everyone just thought I liked the clouds. They thought I just liked the shape of 'em." Lelouch laughed sadly. "Ya'know you are the only person who noticed that I looked at the clouds for so meaning, some reasoning behind it." Lelouch turned to look at Suzaku was tears pricking his eyes. Suzaku was shocked by the sight and by Lelouch french accent slipping. Lelouch suddenly licked the side of Suzaku's face and he blushed as a result. "You had ice cream on your face." 

"Way to change the topic, Lelouch." Lelouch laughed softly. 

"Sorry." 

"It's fine." Suzaku ate the remainder of the ice cream and its cone. He placed his hands under Lelouch's eyes and wiped the threatening tears from his eyes. Lelouch blushed slightly looking at Suzaku's with sparkling eyes. 

"Tell me when you feel comfortable. I don't want to see you cry, okay?" 

"Y-yes." Lelouch blushed a darker pink colour. Lelouch smiled softly, but happily. 

"Good, I'm glad." Suzaku snickered. "Your accent slipped." 

"What?" Lelouch said with a heavily coated French accent. He quickly covered his mouth surprised and blushed heavily. "I've been trying to readjust my accent; I am trying to sound like a Britannia opposed to a Frenchman." 

"I've noticed." Suzaku chuckled. "I think it's cute." 

"I don't like it." Lelouch blushed and turned away. Suzaku grabbed Lelouch's face to look towards him. 

"Your voice is pretty regardless." Lelouch turned a bright vermilion red. 

"Oh... I don't know. I-I wouldn't say my voice is pretty. Um... T-thank you." Lelouch turned away. "L-let's go there." Lelouch pointed to a toy store. Suzaku got up and followed Lelouch. 

"Okay."  

It took them about 10 minutes to walk to the toy store. 

"Suzaku, do you like toys?" 

"Never had 'em growing up." 

"Me either." Lelouch said now comfortable with his slightly tainted French accent. 

"Did you want something?" 

"I'm not a toy person, not really. I do like stuffed animals thought; it'll be a lie to say that I don't like them." 

"Is that why you extorted me into getting you that panda?" Lelouch looked offended.

"I, Lelouch Lamperouge, Lelouch Vi Britannia, by no means have I extorted thee, by thee I mean Suzaku Kururugi." Suzaku snorted. 

"Whatever. You marked me, lied then made me feel guilty with your stupid puppy eyes." 

"You licked me, please don't make us argue about this again. I never lied you just didn't ask me to clarify. It isn't my fault you are so... cinch."

"Cinch? What?"

"A pushover."

"I'm not a pu-..." Suzaku started. "I mean, only for you." Suzaku mumbled and turned away from Lelouch slightly annoyed.

"Aw, I am so flattered." Lelouch practically cooed.

"You have people you're a pushover for." Suzaku said accusingly. 

"You've caught me. I'm the biggest pushover for Nunnally." Suzaku rolled his eyes. "Oh my! Is this jealousy, Kururugi?" 

"No." Suzaku sighed.

"Don't be upset. I love you too." Suzaku blushed and felt his heart skip a beat. 

"Uh huh." Lelouch clung to one of Suzaku's arms and Suzaku blushed heavily. 

"Let's go. You'll be good to me, right?" Lelouch said grinning mischievously. 

"Of course." The response felt natural and automatic to Suzaku. "Of course I will, I always will." Suzaku said more to himself than Lelouch, but Lelouch heard it and blushed brightly. Lelouch suddenly felt queasy, anxious, nervous and kind of giddy. 

"Uh... Chess! I want a chess board." 

"Okay?" 

"You'll buy it for me, won't you!?" Lelouch blurted out still trying to recover from being a nervous wreck and having his heart beating faster than what was considered normal. 

"Sure." Suzaku responded automatically.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be asking you to buy me things, after all you are the guest." Lelouch felt his heart beat calming, but he still felt as nervous and giddy. 

"You just asked me to buy it." Suzaku laughed.

"I was seeing if you would be willing to." 

"I would." 

"I figured that much out already." 

Lelouch eventually picked out a chess board and bought it himself, although Suzaku offered to buy it. 

"What if I was a girl?"

"I don't think there would be much of a difference you look and sound like a girl already." Lelouch pouted and Suzaku grinned at him. "That's a new face for you. It's really cute." 

"You think every face I make is cute." 

"Maybe that's because it's you." 

"Bite me." Though he spurred the insult towards Suzaku he blushed. 

"I mean, since I have you permission." Suzaku wrapped one hand around Lelouch's waist and bit sensually and deeply into Lelouch's scent gland leaving a mark, but being careful enough he didn't leave a mark. Lelouch blushed a deep red.

"W-what!? Why would you do that!?" Lelouch rubbed the mark Suzaku left behind.

"You said I could. You said to." 

"I wasn't being serious, I was being figurative." 

"You should really learn to clarify, Lelouch." 

"Your scent is all over me."

"Possession?" 

"Possessive." Suzaku chuckled. "That's not funny." 

"Sorry?" 

"You aren't actually sorry." Suzaku laughed.

"Yeah, you're absolutely right!" Lelouch grabbed Suzaku who fell backwards and the both of them ended up on the ground with Lelouch straddling his waist. Lelouch lick along Suzaku's jaw line and slight kissed his jaw then sucked harshly, placing a series of darkened marks and reddened spots. Suzaku gasped and moaned in air every time Lelouch suckled on a slab of skin across Suzaku's jaw. 

_Lelouch... Stop I feel weird. Every time you press into my jawline I feel weird._

_What is it about you, Suzaku Kururugi, that makes me feel so vulnerable and odd? Your scent makes me feel odd. You..._

Suzaku moaned softly. "Lelouch... You should stop." Lelouch sucked a few more portions of Suzaku's neck and jaw then finally stopped after feeling satisfied with all the marks he had left. Lelouch climbed off of Suzaku, but Suzaku quickly snatched his arm and yanking him down. Suzaku was now straddling Lelouch. Suzaku growled in Lelouch's ear lowly and Lelouch arched his back and moaned softly. Suzaku ran his fangs across Lelouch's skin 3 or 4 times then rubbed his hair against his neck roughly leaving a darkened mark tattered across Lelouch's neck and throat. Lelouch moaned I both pleasurably ecstasy and intolerable pain. 

"Are you okay?" Suzaku asked concerned with how aggressive and forceful he was being.

"Just... fine..." Lelouch panted out. Suzaku softly kissed, licked and sucked up and down Lelouch's neck. He breathed in Lelouch's scent that was now infused with something different. Lelouch scent was now filled and intertwined with Suzaku's. Both boys were now walking to a carnival and Lelouch was constantly covering his reddened and bruised neck. 

"Let's get on the tunnel thingy." Lelouch snickered. 

"Tunnel thingy? Cave's River." Lelouch corrected. 

"I can't read." 

"You can't...read. Should I teach you... or?" Lelouch said incredulously and uncertain, but Suzaku laughed.

"No, I can read. I just can't read English. I can only read Japanese and Mandarin." 

"Ohhh! Okay, that makes sense. I can still teach you later. I can read Japanese and English so I can translate them." 

"Aren't you already teaching me French?" 

"I can do both. Let's go." The two walked to the ride and handed the man their tickets. Suzaku leaned his head on Lelouch's shoulder.

"Why wouldn't you want kids?" 

"They are annoying and bothersome." 

"Ouch." 

"They cry and cry and annoy and annoy." Lelouch's accent was heavy now.

"What about animals?" 

"I like dogs. Animals are so much better than humans. I wanted a dog, well I still do." 

"Then get one. Your birthday was two days ago and you didn't really receive any gifts." 

"It's always been like that. I tell them I don't want anything because I don't want to be troublesome." 

"Do your siblings get gifts?" 

"Lots. Nunnally got this huge dollhouse and a really expensive bracelet. Clovis got a car once. I'm pretty sure Odysseys got a motorcycle." 

"And you've never gotten anything for your birthday." 

"No." 

"I think you're entitled." 

"mmm... I don't want to ask."

"You won't be bothersome if your parents buys gifts for all your siblings every year and this is your first time getting a gift." 

"Yeah, I guess." 

"If you don't ask I will." 

"Okay, Okay, I'll ask." 

Lelouch and Suzaku got on a few more rides then left to go back to the castle. Lelouch saw his mother and father sitting on a bench outside in the gardens, so Lelouch decided to greet them and ask them for the dog he desired. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright alright, I finally have this out!~ Not on time according to my schedule, but I never gave a schedule.. Muhahaha. Mostly because I know I won't be able to follow it.


	16. See a puppy named Hikaru

"Mother Dear, Father I want a dog, I didn't receive any gifts for my birthday and that is what I desire." Lelouch stood firm until he saw his parents faces contort to surprise and shock. "I think..." Suzaku nudged him secretively then glared at him. "I mean I do want one...If that's okay." Marianne eyes softened. 

"Lelouch dear a dog takes a lot of care." 

"I know." Charles laughter roared. 

"Let's get the boy a dog. Lelouch may be young, but he is the most responsible person I know. The boy has never asked for anything in his entire life. The only things he's ever asked for was to buy gifts for his sisters and a book case, which isn't exactly a gift." Suzaku snickered and Lelouch blushed embarrassed and flustered. 

"I wanted that bookcase! I don't like to be disorganized and that pile of books was bothering me for the longest." Lelouch quickly explained.

"You don't need to explain it to me." Suzaku said trying to hid his constant snickers behind his hand to muffle.  

"Besides your mother hates mess as well, so if it didn't bother you it would have bothered her and she would have bought a book case regardless." 

"We'll go to the pet store and let you pick." Marianne said softly. 

"Today?" Lelouch said excitedly. 

"Uh.." Marianne said unsure and looked to her husband and he shrugged. "We have nowhere for it to sleep." 

"It can sleep in my room and we can buy all the other things it needs." Marianne looked to her husband once again. 

"Sure." Smiled sweetly.

"Then it is settled. We will go to the pet shop."  Charles thought about and then quickly corrected himself. "You will go with Jeremiah."

"Won't people notice?" Lelouch asked and Marianne looked at her husband hopelessly.

"Just go with Suzaku. It'll be an extension of your date." Charles handed Lelouch money and Lelouch and Suzaku blushed furiously and walked back into the crowded streets of Britannia. 

"Where are we going again?" Suzaku asked incredulously still trying to deal with the fact he was flustered and embarrassed by Charles comment. 

"I don't know. I was following you." Lelouch was obviously still dealing with being flustered as well. "Oh! Pet store, right!" Lelouch grabbed Suzaku by the hand and led him into a completely different direction. They reached a small, but diverse pet store. It was filled with lots of different animals, but Lelouch darted directly to the dog area. Lelouch and Suzaku looked around and there were lots of cute dogs, but one puppy stood out to Lelouch. Lelouch tapped a worker at the store and then spoke. 

"I want that one." They dog Lelouch pointed to had deep green eyes and dull black hair, but looked like silk. The worker looked slightly frightened. 

"Are you sure?" Lelouch nodded his head in confidence. "This dog may look cute, but they're very troublesome and vicious." 

"That's fine." Lelouch reached his hand out to the dog and the dog growled out as a result. "What breed is it?" Lelouch drew his hand back and looked at the employee. 

"It's a mixed breed of a German Shepard and Husky. The dog is a girl." 

"I've noticed. I'll name her Hikaru." Suzaku was flattered because it was the name he said he consider naming one of his children previously, but he spoke up. 

"Hikaru is a boys' name." 

"So?" Lelouch looked up to Suzaku from where he crouched down to reach his hand out to the dog. Suzaku shook his head and chuckled. 

"Nothing. Go for it." 

"I'm going to need everything required for a dog." 

"Right!" The employee scurried and grabbed dog food, a collar, a lash and all the other items dogs may need. "She's already been treated for fleas and ticks and the collar doubles as a flea collar regardless." 

"Can I customize the collar?" 

"It's additional 20$ fee, but yes." Lelouch looked at Suzaku expectantly. 

"Name?" Lelouch asked. 

"H-I-K-A-R-U" Suzaku responded quickly. 

"Thanks." 

"You couldn't spell it." 

"I could I just would rather be sure, I wouldn't want the collar to have the wrong name." The employees wrote down everything and began to run the receipt then scurried to the back. After a few minutes he came back with a choker then handed it to Lelouch.

"Delivery has a 15$ shipping and handling fee."

"That's fine. How much is everything."

"818.25" Lelouch handed the employee 900$.

"Keep all of it."

"Thanks." The employee was surprised by the generous tip. The worker went over to the cage and unlocked it, but stepped back in fear. The dog growled and Suzaku unconsciously stepped in front of Lelouch. Suzaku crouched down and reached his hand out to pet the dog, but was bitten as a result. 

"Don't like dog?" 

"I don't dislike them in particular. She just doesn't like me." 

"Huh." Lelouch responded curiously. Suzaku gripped his hand tightly to hopefully slow the bleeding. 

"I'll get a bandage for that." The worker came back after a few minutes with white bandages. Lelouch crouched down next, but immediately grabbed the dog's jaw and pressed it's cheeks together. Lelouch aggressively petted the dog's head. The dog stepped back and whimpered. Lelouch pointed downwards and soon spoke. 

"Lie down." The dog did what she was told. Lelouch waved his finger up and the dog stood. Suzaku's hand was now bandaged and the employee stared in amazement. 

"Wow! I've worked here for 7 years and I've never seen that done with highly temperamental animals." 

"I know it's not the best, but I like to play with the street dogs and they are really aggressive and off-edge so I eventually had to learn how to manage being around those dogs." Lelouch chuckled at the thought. 

"Well, colored me impressed." 

"Thank you for your help. Suzaku we should go." Lelouch picked the puppy up and she cuddled in his chest. 

They walked out the store. Suzaku noticed Lelouch coddling and smiling down at the puppy. 

"You like her?" 

"Yes. She's pretty isn't she?" Suzaku chuckled. 

"Aggressive, but pretty." 

"You won't really get the chance to get her to like you." 

"Hmm?" 

"You're going back to Japan." Lelouch chuckled to himself. "You're going to be bad father abandoning your child." Suzaku looked at Lelouch sadly. 

"Lelouch, I'd stay if I could, but I-" Lelouch interrupted. 

"I was joking. She isn't your responsibility, I wanted her." 

"I know, but I still wish I could stay here... with you. It isn't about Hikaru." Lelouch blushed.

"Oh... I wish you could too, but write me lots of letters, okay?" 

"Of course." 

* * *

 Cornelia and Reynolds were sitting on a bench in Lupin park discussing what they liked and didn't like. 

"Ya'know I was really happy you sent me that letter." Reynolds said derailing from the original conversation. 

"Lelouch actually sent it, the demon." Cornelia snickered. "I didn't have the guts to. I wrote it and told myself I'd send it, but never did eventually Lelouch got pissed at me and decided to embarrass me by sending you my love letter." Reynolds then laughed. 

"I've liked you for a while now. I asked Lelouch about you and what you liked and how to win you over. He said I was fine, he said he'd handle it and I guess that's how he went about doing it." 

"I was flattered when Lelouch told me you asked about me and you told him you liked me." Cornelia thought in the silence of the park and Reynolds knew she was in thought so decided it was best to be quiet till she finished. "Why?" 

"Why what?" 

"Why do you like me? I'm aggressive and tomboyish."

"What's not to like about you? Those are the reasons I like you. Yeah, you are aggressive, but you can be soft, graceful and elegant as well. You have a tomboyish nature, but with your every action you show femininity I've never seen before. You are so unique and beautiful as a person. I like the strength that beams from you and with each step beams confidence. Cornelia, there are so many things I like about you." Cornelia blushed and was desperate to change the subject to deflect her frustration. 

"You know Lelouch has a boyfriend." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. A cute Japanese boy few months younger than Lelouch. Lelouch tends to be sketchy around people, but he seems to be really comfortable around Suzaku." 

"Suzaku is his name?" 

"Yeah."

"I can't really imagine Lelouch with any kind of lover." Cornelia laughed. 

"I know right! It's so weird he seems to really like him." 

"Hmm?" Reynolds eyed Cornelia curiously. 

"Well... they like each other a lot it would seem." 

"You can tell?" 

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Lets call it intuition. You should see the way the act towards each other. It is so obvious they like each other." 

"I'll have to see it fr myself. I know if you say it though, it has to be true." 

"You will totally understand the way I see it if you saw it. They blush around each other so much. I never seen Lelouch get so comfortable around someone so fast. It's kinda cute honestly. He seems so happy around Suzaku."

"You seem pretty perked up about it." 

"I mean yeah! First love, ya'know. It's Lelouch. The cold prince of Britannia. The one without emotions, he follows rules and orders without second thought like the ultimate soldier. The fact he can seem so emotionally attached to someone other than family members is an amazing feat in itself." 

"Ahh... Young love." 

"You sound like Nunnally." 

"Do I?" 

"You do." 

* * *

 "I wonder how Cornelia is doing on her date." Nunnally said to Euphemia. "Think it's good?" 

"Yes, Cornelia is a lot more charismatic than she may initially thought." 

"Cornelia is very charming, but very aggressive. She may get the aggressiveness from my mother. Cornelia has a way with her tongue much like you." 

"Me? Charming?" 

"Yes, but, I think you are well aware of your charms." 

"Hmmm?" Nunnally giggled. 

"Nothing. It's a nice day. Hmmm.... I wonder where Lelouch went. Now that I think about it, where did Suzaku go? Did they go on a date, maybe?" 

"Maybe." Lelouch and Suzaku walked up. 

"Oh! Speak of the devils. There they are! Is that a... puppy?" Nunnally was a bit shook. 

"It looks like it." Euphemia replied with just as much surprise. Nunnally ran up to Lelouch suddenly excited and Euphemia followed with the same sudden energy. "Oh my god! Let me hold it!" 

"What's it's name?" Nunnally squealed. Cornelia suddenly walked up behind Lelouch and looked over his shoulder. 

"It's cute." 

"Cornelia! How was your date?" Euphemia asked beaming with excitement. 

"Tell me every detail! I. Need. To. Know." Nunnally said practically shaking with excitement. 

"What is its name?" Cornelia ignored the two pouting girls. 

"Hikaru." 

"It's a boy?"

"Girl." 

"Ah. You finally asked."

"This could be me being rebellious." Nunnally, Cornelia and Euphemia started to laugh and giggle and Lelouch pouted. 

"You never break rules, Lelouch." Nunnally said wiping tears from her eyes. 

"That would be a rebellion." 

"I could never imagine you rebelling though." 

"You're such a goody-goody." Euphemia chimed. "And that's coming from me." 

"Whatever." 

"Aw. So cute." Cornelia said.

"I wouldn't define myself as cute." 

"But you are." Lelouch pouted. 

"I'm leaving." 

"Big brother, don't go!" Lelouch stopped and looked at Nunnally and tilted his head curiously. "Leave Hikaru." Lelouch turned and continued to walk. Leaving with a 3 laughing girls. Suzaku snickered and caught up with Lelouch.

"Hey, Lelouch leave the dog!" Cornelia called and Lelouch turned and called back. 

"No! She is mines! Besides she won't like you three." 

"Aw. So stingy, Lelouch!" Euphemia called as well. Lelouch turned back around and continued to walk.

"Is this you being possessive of Hikaru? You also being protective of Hikaru's aggressive behavior?" Suzaku said. 

"Yes." 

"You are cute." 

"Not you too." 

"I'm sorry, I can't help it." Suzaku reached out to pet Hikaru but it only earned him a growl. Suzaku rolled his eyes and puled his hand back. "Of course." 

"Good girl." Lelouch patted Hikaru's head and smiled lovingly. 

"You shouldn't improve of our child being rebellious against the other parent." Lelouch snickered. 

"I guess I shouldn't, but...." 

"Horrible..." 

"I'm trying to find my mother or father and I can't."

"Try inside?" 

"I guess I could, but they are usually outside at this time." Suzaku sighed heavily.

"You aren't going to try going inside to look?"

"No." Lelouch placed Hikaru on the ground. Hikaru looked up with big puppy, dewy eyes. Lelouch knelled down and pulled Suzaku down with him.  

"I'll get her use to your scent, okay?" Suzaku looked at Lelouch incredulously and happily and nodded. 

"Yeah okay.." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lams: *Sobs* This didn't go up as quickly as I hoped T.T. I was procrastinating and busy in a combination. Honestly I should have had at least 3 uploads in March, but this is the first one. March is kinda half way gone tbh. I have a feeling April will be just as bad, but maybe may will be much better.  
> Lelouch: Stop procrastinating then...  
> Lams: I have school.  
> Suzaku: You probably suck at that too...  
> Lelouch: *nudges Suzaku* Lams is sensitive about their grades.  
> Suzaku: *Shrugs* They should study harder.  
> Lams: I try....>.


	17. The Puppy! Let me see!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly feel like this isn't the way I originally planned to pace this, but I'll see where it takes me.LamsxLamb is my tumblr name. ^^

Lelouch grabbed Hikaru's jaw and squeezed slightly and tried to pull her towards Suzaku, but stubbornly stood in place. 

"Hmm...?" Lelouch thought to himself. He lightly tapped Suzaku's shoulder to mention to him to lie down. Suzaku changed his squatting position hesitantly, but obeyed nonetheless, Lelouch cradled his lap and wrapped his arms around Suzaku's back. He nuzzled his neck and scent gland. 

"Um...?" 

"She won't smell you, but she'll smell me so I'll cover myself in your scent and she'll force herself to address it because it's on me." 

"I get it." Suzaku turned Lelouch on his back and he was now straddling Lelouch waist. Suzaku ran his fingers through Lelouch's hair and nuzzled his head into Lelouch's chest. Lelouch giggled.

"Having fun?" Suzaku brushed his lips again Lelouch's scent gland. 

"Would it be bad to say yes?" Suzaku asked looking up at Lelouch who chuckled in response. Lelouch sat up with Suzaku between his legs; Lelouch wrapped his legs around Suzaku's lower back and laid back down. Suzaku aggressively darkened Lelouch's neck with red and left gentle bite marks that scattered across his throat. Lelouch unraveled his legs and arched his back up when Suzaku sucked roughly on his jawline. Suzaku nuzzled Lelouch's neck grinning which gained a glare from Lelouch. "What?" Suzaku chuckled.

"Don't laugh and giggle about this." Lelouch pushed Suzaku from off of him. Suzaku was resting on his shoulders lying on his back grinning at Lelouch's bruised neck. "What? What are you looking at?" Lelouch said incredulously.

"Nothing." Suzaku tried to play off innocently with a overly obvious sweet tone. Lelouch grabbed the area of his neck that Suzaku was staring at and pressed softly. He felt a slight tinge of pain.

"You didn't?" Lelouch looked at Suzaku horrified and slightly angry.

"I don't know what your talking about." Suzaku was now laying on his stomach grinning. 

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about." Suzaku just tilted his head. "I never knew you could be so petty; the mark inst even on your neck anymore. My neck is going to be bruised for at least a week." 

"You'll be fine." Lelouch zipped his jacket all the way up to cover his neck. 

Marianne's timing was impeccable because she came to see the dog. Lelouch picked Hikaru up to show his mother. Hikaru nuzzled into Lelouch smelling the familiar, yet unique scent on his owner. 

"That's the dog?"

"Yes. Her name is Hikaru." 

"She's cute." 

"She's..." 

"Unruly and vicious." Suzaku cut in. Marianne looked concerned and slightly terrified. 

"I'll train her and she has never attacked me; She isn't that bad, Suzaku is over exaggerating." 

"She only listens to you." 

"That's good enough." 

"I guess."

"Just make sure she doesn't attack anyone." Marianne said nervously. "Lelouch are you sure you want this dog? I am sure there are plenty of other dogs to choose from. Lots of cute dogs that are similar breeds as this one, maybe she has a sister or brother that looks just like her." 

"No, it has to be this one. She's special. She understands me." 

"Okay. That's good enough for me." Marianne seemed content and she smiled softly at Lelouch. "Just make sure she doesn't get unruly, if she does we'll have to throw her out." Lelouch nodded a response. "Suzaku, Lelouch lets go show Charles the puppy." 

The three of them were in Charles's study and he was looking through different official documents with Genbu. 

"Suzaku, my boy! I heard you were helping Lelouch find a pup." Genbu said in his deep resonating voice. 

"I don't think I was much help." Suzaku chuckled. 

"What is its name?" Charles are curiously. 

"Its a girl. Her name is Hikaru." 

"That's a boys' name." Genbu whispered to Suzaku and in response Suzaku chuckled and shrugged. 

"I told him. That's what he wanted to name her." 

"Make sure to train her." 

"I will. 

* * *

 

"Happy?" Suzaku said once they were back outside with Hikaru in Lelouch's lap.

"Yes." 

"Love me, love me not?" Lelouch looked at Suzaku incredulously. 

"What?" Suzaku grinned a cheeky grin and spoke.

"It was my idea for you to tell your parents you wanted a dog and it was my idea to actually get the dog because you wanted one so badly." Lelouch blushed slightly in embarrassment and glanced away. 

"...Thank you..." 

"You didn't answer my question." Suzaku was now pressing his forehead to Lelouch's and looked surprised. 

"Um...?" 

"Go on. It is the only way I'll accept your gratitude." Lelouch sucked his teeth. "Hmm?" Lelouch sighed.

"Fine." Lelouch looked away 

"You gotta look me in my eyes." Lelouch looked Suzaku in his eyes with hesitation and new shyness. 

"Do you have to be so close? You're making me uncomfortable." Suzaku back away and folded his leg Indian-style and looked eager. "I like you."

"Huh?" 

"Close enough." 

"Don't get all shy and nervous now."

"Whose shy and nervous? Not me." 

"Then say it." 

"Fine. I love you... too!" 

"Too?" 

"I said it." 

"I never said I loved you."

"You don't have to." 

"Who said I loved you then?"

"I did and you do because I say so." 

"If that's how love worked then a lot of people wouldn't be in the friend zone." 

"Well, if you didn't you wouldn't be so eager to hear me say it." Suzaku noticeably stiffened and blushed deeply. Lelouch narrowed his eyes mischievously and tilted his head. "Hmmm.... Who's nervous and shy now? "

"I'm not!" Lelouch leaned in.

"You sure? Hikaru doesn't Suzaku seem a lot more reserved?" Hikaru yipped in agreement.

"What would she know? She's a dog."

"Dogs can sense hormones, Suzaku." Suzaku waved his hand at Lelouch. 

"Whatever." Lelouch giggled behind his hand. "Nothing's funny." 

"You're just cute is all." 

"I'm not." 

"You are." 

"I'm not." 

"Whatever you say. I'm not gonna argue with you." Hikaru jumped out of Lelouch's lap and walked over to Suzaku hand and sniffed it curiously. "Maybe she's getting us-" Lelouch stopped mid sentence when he noticed Hikaru bit Suzaku again. The bite wasn't forceful enough to break the skin a second time, but hard enough to make Suzaku winched in pain. "I spoke to soon." 

"You think?" 

"Hikaru, girl come here. Don't bite Suzaku." Lelouch picked the puppy and placed her on his lap. He pointed his finger disapprovingly. "Bad girl, Hikaru." Hikaru whimpered. "Aw. You're so cute." Hikaru yipped in glee and Suzaku chuckled. 

"That's not really an ideal way to scold a child." 

"I know." Lelouch said disappointed in himself. "But look how cute she is." Lelouch said holding the puppy up eagerly, like a parent bragging about their own child.

"I've noticed, she's adorable. I'm glad you like her."  

* * *

 

"Lelouch having a dog may turn out to be a good thing." Marianne said to her husband. 

"He may grow a attached to it." 

"He has been lonely all his life. He needs someone on something to rely on; to confide to." 

"I agree, but if things go the way they do the dog will die before he grows old." 

"Lelouch isn't an idiot, Charles. He knows things dies and he know Hikaru will die eventually, but now is not the time to think about that."  

"He seems fond of Suzaku." 

"I knew this is was your true intentions." 

"Marianne, how can you not be worried? He seems to be growing attached to that boy and what if... what if he isn't suitable?" 

"We can only hope he is." 

"I don't want Lelouch to be broken hearted over this." 

"Neither do I. That is exactly why I think letting him have a dog is the best bet. It gives him someone to confide to, although it may not be Suzaku." 

"We haven't been the best parents to our beloved Panda, have we?" 

"We can only try from here." 

"He'll continue to be lonely."

"I think sending him to Ashford will really excel his education." 

"I know and he'll be able to get what he wants. He'll be the one of the best tacticians, but he'll be very lonely for years to come."

"We can only hope life treats him kindly." 

"Yes. We can only hope for life." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lams: I am actually thinking about working on two projects at once because I saw something I started writing like 2 years ago and never finished. It isn't really in any particular fandom. I plan to download it from my google drive and upload it so I will soon. Maybe a few months. I want to have a few dozen episodes. I call it episodes because it originally started out as an anime I dreamt up. I don't know I'm weird so I already planned how each chapter/episode will be divided. I had this dream of this story/anime for a while and never actually completed it or continued. So look forward to that maybe, but this is my priority.


	18. I Think I Understand...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sisterly bonding; dog bonding; couple bonding; just bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LamsxLamb is my tumblr name. ^^ Just so ya'know. Keeping ya'know updated on chapters, PSA, dialogue, additional characters, maybe a few minor spoilers(Nothing important, but if you're into that like I am.) any other works, some possible voting. (I like seeing fanart, well art in general.) So, I'll be getting that together fairly soon, I suppose. I can definitely answer any questions over there. Keep ya updated~

"I think it might be a good thing Lelouch has a dog now." Cornelia said. 

"I agree, he seems lonely and he never confides in anyone." Nunnally agreed. 

"I...I think he's strong and maybe a dog is good for him, but he is strong and he handles things on his own." Euphemia informed.

"But when will that over bear him?" Cornelia asked.

"That's true. I never really thought about that. I guess if you keep all that inside you it will eventually become unbearable." 

"If you ask me he needs this dog, but enough about that. As much as I love Lelouch I would much rather talk about Cornelia's date." Nunnally chimed.

"Didn't she say it was fine?" Euphemia asked incredulously. 

"Yeah, but I really need more detail." 

"Well, we ate before we went to the park and we just talked about stuff. It was nothing serious, but he walked me here and we kissed. That's it; that's all that really happened." 

"You did what!?" Nunnally exclaimed.

"You kissed him!" Euphemia chimed.

"He kissed me." Cornelia corrected with a bright red covering her face. 

"Oh my god, nothing! And you let him kiss you right? You didn't pull away?" Nunnally said excitedly 

"Well, no." Cornelia began to fiddle with the hem of her skirt, clamming up. 

"You you kinda did kiss him. So much love." 

"What exactly is love?" Euphemia said with a bit of sadness in her voice suddenly.

"Love is Lelouch leaving his desserts in the same spot everyday knowing I'm going to take it." Cornelia chuckled at Nunnally's comment. 

"That too is love, but I like to think about it as a connection of heart." 

"What would you do for love?"   Euphemia asked.

"What do you mean?" Cornelia asked.

"If Euphemia suddenly feel in love with Reynolds would you give him to her?" Nunnally asked abruptly. 

"Yes." 

"Why?" Euphemia asked. 

"Because I love you more than I like James and I love you more than everything in this life, so I'll put your happiness above my own every time." 

"Sisterly love is different from romantic love, Euphemia." 

"Yes, I know." 

"Why don't you ask someone who has actually been in love?" Nunnally suddenly approached.

"Ask Lady Marianne." 

"Or Schneizel or Kanon." 

"Maybe even both." 

"Yes." Euphemia thought carefully. "Let's go ask Lady Marianne first." 

* * *

The girls were now searching for Marianne to ask her about love. They finally ran into her, she was in the library with Lelouch and Suzaku who was now petting Hikaru. 

"Momma, what do you think love is?"

"Isn't it just a neurological process of releasing dopamine and estrogen or testosterone?" Lelouch interjected. 

"Isn't it just a trap to manipulate people whoever you may please? Suzaku chimed in right after Lelouch's interjection with a confused look and Lelouch snorted.

"What a jaded way to look at it?" 

"Huh? Oh, please Mr. Isn't it a release of hormones." Suzaku mocked Lelouch using theatrical hand motions. Lelouch resorted to pulling one lock of Suzaku's brown curls. "Ow!" Suzaku contoured his body to face Lelouch and pulled at the hair that covered Lelouch's forehead. Lelouch pulled with more force and launched himself at Suzaku now straddling me. "Get off of me!" Suzaku also strengthen his grip on Lelouch's hair.

"Let go then!"  

"You started it!" Suzaku tightened the grip he had on Lelouch's hair. 

"Ow! Let go of my hair!" Suzaku flipped himself on top of Lelouch now in an attempt to pin him down. Lelouch grabbed Suzaku's shoulder in a failed attempt of grabbing his collar. Marianne chuckled then spoke. 

"I think this is the best example of love I can think of." 

"Huh?" Suzaku and Lelouch said in unison, with Lelouch now successfully pinned down but wriggling. 

"I know. Aren't they just adorable?" Nunnally said happily. Suzaku looked at her incredulously and Lelouch took that as an opportunity to push Suzaku on his back to to climb on top of his just to roughly tangle and madden his hair. 

"Why?" Suzaku asked in annoyance once Lelouch was finished.

"Why not?" He said sweetly. Suzaku groaned. 

"Get off of me." Lelouch obeyed, but Euphemia was staring in vehemence yet distaste. Lelouch felt her peering eyes pierce so he spoke up to her. 

"What? What is it Euphemia?" He felt the need to clarify who he was addressing. 

"Do you believe in first love, Lelouch?" 

"No. Why? Do you?" 

"Yes, very much so." 

"I see." Lelouch said with obvious boredom and turning from looking at her.

"How long must you know someone to be in love?" Lelouch twirled a lock of Suzaku's hair around his finger and Euphemia clutched her fist together in anger. Lelouch smiled knowing it irritated her; angered her with blind jealousy. 

"I don't know, but I know Suzaku better than you know him." Lelouch glanced up from looking at the Suzaku still lying on his back and continued to twirl his curls around his fingers looking at Euphemia. He stared at her with a rebellious "what are you going to do about it." look. "I've known him for much longer as well." 

"3 days?" 

"My 72 hours to your 1." Suzaku, Marianne, Cornelia and Nunnally felt the tension from Lelouch and Euphemia. Suzaku suddenly sat up and in a desperate attempt to change the mood called over Hikaru. 

"Hika! Come here!" Lelouch looked at the puppy now walking towards Suzaku. 

"Oh! She seems to like you now?" 

"Somewhat. Not as much as you though." 

"Well of course not!" 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Suzaku edged. 

"I'm her owner." Lelouch quickly spat and chuckled nervously. 

"Uh-huh." Suzaku gave an unconvincing tone. 

"Let's go ask Kanon what he thinks love is and if we find Kanon we will probably find Schneizel and can ask him." Nunnally said desperately trying to get Euphemia and Lelouch separated and out the same room. 

"About what?" 

"What love is." 

"What brought this about?"

"Something Euphemia asked suddenly." Lelouch turned to Euphemia.

"Why?"

"Why what?" She asked back.

"Why are you curious about love so suddenly? You didn't care before, but now you do?" 

"I just am. Cornelia was talking about her date so I was curious." Lelouch turned to Cornelia completely not acknowledging Euphemia's answer.

"How was your date, Cornelia?" 

"I was fun, but it obviously wasn't as adventurous as yours." 

"What do you mean?" 

"You and Suzaku went out and suddenly adopted a child." Cornelia chuckled 

"Child?" Suzaku questioned unsure. 

"Hikaru! The puppy is your adopted child." Nunnally chimed excitedly. 

"Ah." Suzaku suddenly seemed to understand. 

"Well me and Euphemia are leaving to ask people about love. Cornelia you staying?" 

"Yes, I wanted to Lelouch by himself." 

"My brother didn't do anything today." 

"I know. I wanted to ask him about his date." 

"'Kay." Lelouch got up and followed Cornelia outside where they went the opposite direction Euphemia and Nunnally were going. 

* * *

"Do you think Euphemia likes Suzaku, or even possibly loves him?" Cornelia tried to approach gently. 

"I'm not giving him to her if that is what your asking." Lelouch turned back to the library seemingly done with the conversation. 

"I-I want her to be happy and I know you do to." 

"I've wanted her to be happy all her life and all my life, but there are some things even I'm not willing to give away and he isn't one of them." 

"Are you in love with him?" 

"Not necessarily." 

"Then why does it matter so much to you?" 

"Because I want to take the time and effort to fall in love with him; to fall madly in love with Suzaku Kururugi." Cornelia chuckled sadly. 

"What happened to you being so jaded and not knowing and wanting to feel love?" 

"He changed that. I want to feel what it's like to love someone; what it's like to love Suzaku's whole being. I just ask that you give me that chance." 

"Even if it means Euphemia's heart break and suffering." 

"Isn't it enough I gave her my mother? What about my loneliness, my sadness and my suffering? Nobody ever seems to care about that. He's the only person who makes me feel... loved, happy and like I'm not in this alone. I have someone there for me." Cornelia looked slightly stunned, shocked. 

"Lelouch, I never meant-" 

"I know you never meant to, but it happened Cornelia and we can't change the past and what I've done. Besides, let's be honest for a few minutes Omegas are rare and I'm a slow sprouter biologically, so I might not even have the chance or opportunity to even marry him. I might not have the chance to have actual children with him; to live and grow old with him. Give me this time. Give me this chance to feel loved even if it is a lie. Let me understand what it is like to love and to not feel so empty and jaded inside." Lelouch clutched at his chest desperately with a matching look of desperation and pleading to Cornelia. 

"Lelouch I understand, I truly do, but I don't want my sister to be torn apart. I told her if she fell in love with someone I loved then I'd willing give him to her." 

"Being torn apart and throne done is apart of life; the real world isn't some playful fantasy with a bunch of people protecting you and giving you everything you want. Life is painful and you never get what you want in life. Trust me I've been there."

"I know you have and I understand the world is an ugly place, but I want to protect her from the harness of this world because I love her." Lelouch chuckled lovingly with an reminiscence thought. "What?" Cornelia asked curiously. 

"I just thought it was funny because Suzaku said the same thing to be not to long ago. 'I'll try to shield you from that. I only want life to be filled with bliss for you. If you will let me I will bleed and fight for you...' He said some other things too, but I can't seem to remember?" 

"You're very lucky to have someone like him." Lelouch eyes gleamed with pride and happiness. 

"I've realized that." Lelouch gently smiled to himself and walked towards the library. 

* * *

 

"What do you think about Lelouch, Suzaku?" 

"What do you mean?" Suzaku glanced up at Marianne. 

"Do you think it will be possible for the two of you to be loves?" Suzaku blushed and glanced back down at Hikaru, Marianne chuckled. 

"I-I guess so. I like him as a friend." 

"Yes I see that." 

"Why do you ask Lady Marianne?" Suzaku was now staring at her gingerly, yet filled with curiosity. 

"I just want you to know that I want you to be someone Lelouch relies on and I want you to be able to trust Lelouch, but I don't want either of you to get too attached to one another." Suzaku looked down at Hikaru in slight anger and began to pet him to rid himself of the annoying feelings. 

"It seems pointless to fall in love with someone and then not being able to attach yourself to them. Do I just have to keep my guard up with someone I love?" 

"I know, I know." Marianne looked down at Suzaku sadly. "Are- Are you in love with as we speak?" Suzaku blushed brightly. 

"No!" He quickly stated and Marianne giggled. 

"That seemed a little too quick." 

"Huh?" Suzaku eyed her curiously. 

"Nothing, nothing. I know it sounds harsh, but Lelouch may not present as an Omega." 

"Why does that matter?"

"You won't be able to mate and create a bloodline of both Japanese and Britannian." 

"It doesn't matter who you try to pair me up with I'll remain by Lelouch's side." Marianne looked down at Suzaku in utter shock and new found respect. 

"Is that so?" 

"Yes." 

"I will have to test that loyalty." 

"Test it if you must, as much as you want." 

"I don't think you understand what you are saying." Marianne giggled. 

"What?" Suzaku looked up at Marianne curiously. 

"Are you confessing to be in love with Lelouch?" Suzaku blushed a deep red.

"He acts a lot like you." Marianne looked surprised.

"He- He said the same thing earlier, I mean it was worded a bit differently, but nonetheless it was the same."

"I see. If you're forced you marry someone else for the sake of your country will you?"

"I will if I must, but I'll probably leave after the marriage." Marianne chuckled.

"You're going to to leave you wife all alone?"

"I- I made a promise to Lelouch."

"That promise is more important than your wife?"

"Lelouch is more important, not the promise itself. I made the promise to Lelouch because I care for him." Lelouch walked in the library and peered at the two curiously who suddenly looked at him. 

"Speak of the Devil." Marianne said teasingly. 

"You two dissing me?" 

"No." Suzaku quickly spat out. 

"Suzaku would never dis you he practically worships the ground you walk on." Suzaku looked down at Hikaru again blushing embarrassingly. He wanted to argue about the claim, but he knew he couldn't because it was absolutely true.  

"As he should." Lelouch stated arrogantly earning a snort from Suzaku. "I don't think you have the right to disagree since you didn't disagree that you didn't worship me." Suzaku waved his hand in a disregarding motion in Lelouch's face. Lelouch sat right back down by Suzaku's right side again, but this time decided to wrap his arms around him. He was on his knees facing Suzaku and burying he face in his neck. "Did you take good care of Hika while I was gone?" Suzaku grinned up at him. 

"What do you think?" 

* * *

 

"Well... I think love is just something you feel. I think it's the feeling you get when you're upset to see them with someone who isn't you, yet you also want them to be happy." Schneizel said. Nunnally was in fact correct that Kanon and Schneizel would in fact be together. 

"I think love is when you feel sexual feeling for the other." Kanon said bluntly. 

"I don't think you're supposed to say that to children, Kanon." 

"Oh! I suppose you are right... well it's when you dream and have fantasies about the person you love." Kanon tried to clean up his previous statement with something much more sentimental. 

"What kind of fantasies?" Kanon blushed and now even Schneizel looked at Kanon suddenly interested in the conversation. 

"Oh... Um... You know... Oh! With a small family and married. A small, but nice house by the ocean where you can easily see the sunset. Yes, nice dreams and fantasies about the future with the person you love." Kanon desperately tried to save himself and the two girls about his perverted sexual dreams with Schneizel.

"Oh! Really!? That's so beautiful." Euphemia said enthusiastically. Schneizel chuckled huskily and whispered to Kanon. 

"Nice save." Kanon laughed nervously.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lams: I'm super excited to show you guys what I have planned for future chapters and to explore this with you guys since I'm super open to ideas and whatever.


	19. Which Way...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lelouch complimenting Kanon. Some fanservice...Finally. Kanon + Schneizel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LamsxLamb is my tumblr name. ^^

"Euphemia, do you know if you're in love with Suzaku or not?"     

"Who said this had anything to do with Suzaku?" 

"Euphemia you don't need to pretend you don't like him. I know you like him and from the little dispute and tension from in the library I think Lelouch noticed to. Probably everyone in the library noticed."

"If I told you I did like him? If I told you I loved him? What would be the consequence?"

"I love Lelouch the way Cornelia loves you, therefore I will not sit around and let you take Suzaku from him. Suzaku seems to be his only source of happiness." Nunnally said with determination taking her stance strongly and fiercely. "I don't think you understand the severity of this, so we are still sisters, but no longer friends mentally because you are my enemy. I will not allow you to take Lelouch final piece of happiness that he just found."  

"This is ridiculous." Euphemia walked towards her room.

* * *

"How random for them to just ask us about love?" Schneizel chuckled. 

"Do you think that Japanese boy brought that on?" 

"Maybe." Schneizel thought for a second or two then spoke. "What fantasies do you have about me, Kanon my love." Kanon blushed a deep set pink colour. 

"So! Do you remember the first time we've meet?" Quickly changed the conversation. 

"Yes, of course! That was the first and last time I've whipped someone." Kanon chuckled nervously. 

"Somehow I doubt that was the first time you've done it." 

"Do you honestly think me such a cruel man, my beloved. I only whipped you because you were being out of line and disrespecting Britannian rule." 

"I didn't like being pushed around even if they were royalty." Kanon stopped for a second and thought back on the time."Here I am serving the royal family I so despised." 

"Yes and here you are in love with one of the leading members of it. I needed to make a statement that the royal family and Britannia aren't meant to be disrespected or disobeyed." 

"You were so strong and you held such leadership, but I never saw you as his Highness Charles who always seemed to need to scream to place fear into people. You were just calm and blunt about all your actions." 

"I feel so flattered. Kanon you avoided telling me about your fantasies." Kanon blushed again. "You can't change the topic this time." 

"I remember when my hair was long." Kanon successfully derived the conversation for a short period of time.

"Yes, I do too."

"Did- Did you like it long?"

"I like it both ways."

"Oh, I'm glad. Which way do you like more?"

"You forget I'm the one who told you to cut it."

"Yeah, but, that was to start a new life or whatever."

"It was a restoration of new life."

"Same difference." Kanon slowly spoke. "So which way?" Schneizel stiffened. "I won't be mad." 

"I-I like it better short." Schneizel said gingerly. 

"I guess I'll keep it long then. Is that why you ordered me to cut it?" Kanon fiddled with a lock of his hair.

"No. I read that people change something about themselves, usually their hair to start a new life. I just happened to like it a lot. Back to the original topic since you were so eager to change the original topic." 

"I was a bit surprised you requested me to be your personal guard." Schneizel was getting slightly annoyed by the sudden topic changes, but complied anyway. 

"Why?" 

"Because I'm an Omega." 

"You deemed yourself to not only be more courageous than any Alpha, but powerful, talented, strong-willed and the most important, absolutely loyal." Kanon was blushing.

"I don't deserve that from you your highness. My fantasies aren't special. They're just you being aggressive with me." Kanon looked down sheepishly still blushing that bright pink.  

"I see." Schneizel bite into nape of Kanon's neck roughly. "I'll be as aggressive as you want me to." 

* * *

Kanon and Schneizel were now both naked and Kanon pink and breathing heavily with anticipation. Schneizel was placing a series of kisses on Kanon's neck and working his way down. From him shoulders to his pink nipples, to his abdomen then lapping and living small marks on his hips bones. Schneizel placed delicate kisses on Kanon's nipples once he licked his way back up. Schneizel tweaked the left nipple with his hand and rolled the other nipple with his tongue earning Kanon to moan softly and arch his back. Schneizel bit down harshly on the nipple he was sucking on then placed a soft kiss of the nipple. Kanon looked at him with eyes filled with lust. 

"Your highness, I want to do something for you." 

"What is it?" Kanon grinned seductively. 

"You'll have to wait and see." Kanon practically purred. 

"You know I don't like surprises, dear." 

"You'll love this one, I promise." Kanon turned himself so he was now straddling Schneizel then slowly and seductively worked his way down. He moved his hands down softly with his body feeling all of Schneizel's sculpted bodily features. His delicate hands moved up and down Schneizel's manhood, but eventually he picked up the pace. He only stopped once he heard Schneizel's husky groan, then replacing his hand with his mouth. He licked the slit of Schneizel's manhood the placed his mouth on the head of Schneizel's manhood. Kanon bit down softly, teasingly, but felt Schneizel jerk. He removed his mouth and snickered then looked up at Schneizel.

"What? Why so nervous?" Kanon said teasingly.

"Freaked me out a bit there." Kanon snickered again. "In all honesty."    

"Freaked out about what?"  

"You might be plotting revenge on me or something."

"After all this time? Your highness, still doesn't trust me?"

"It takes time to gain trust. Maybe not as quickly as I essentially thought, unfortunately." Schneizel chuckled. Kanon placed a reassuring hand on Schneizel's chest.

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you nor have I ever planned on it. Besides, if I really wanted to I would have done it a long time ago." Kanon licked the underside of Schneizel's manhood.

"Mmm." Kanon placed his lips around Schneizel's manhood and bobbed his head up and down and just like with his hand he sped up the more he did it. He placed both of his hands on the inside of Schneizel's thighs and deep throated him. He felt his manhood press the back of his throat, but managed to twirl his tongue around. He felt happy inside when he heard Schneizel moan in ecstasy and pleasure. "That feels go, Kanon. Don't stop." Schneizel intertwined his fingers in Kanon's hair and Kanon continued as he was commanded. Kanon pulled his lips of of Schneizel's manhood and licked and sucked on his scrotum while thrusting his hand up and down on his manhood. "I'm going to come!" Schneizel was now breathing heavily. Kanon placed his mouth back on his manhood and dragged his mouth all the way down to the base of Schneizel's manhood. Schneizel came and Kanon continued to move his mouth up and down on Schneizel's manhood until he swallowed every drop of cum. Kanon licked his lips and looked up at Kanon with lustful eyes. "That... That was a good surprise. I liked it very much." Schneizel chuckled. 

"May his highness, give me a reward?" 

"Of course. Turn over on your stomach."

"I like seeing your face." 

"As do I. Don't worry you'll still see my face." Kanon turned on his stomach and Schneizel worked his way behind him. Schneizel placed two fingers in his mouth until they were dripping with his saliva. He placed one into Kanon and began to move it forcefully. That action cause Kanon to arch his back deeply and bury his face in the pillows. Schneizel arched his face right next to Kanon's. "Don't hide. I want to see you; I want to hear you." Kanon looked at Schneizel and kissed him softly. Schneizel placed another finger into Kanon and began to scissor them and twirl them inside him for a few minutes. "Ready?" 

"Y-yes." Schneizel slowly placed his cock into Kanon and slowly began to thrust into him. Kanon made a pleading moan that caused Schneizel to chuckle. "More...Faster." 

"Beg me." 

"Y-your highness." Kanon said with a groan of annoyance. 

"Beg." 

"I don't do well with begging, you know that." 

"Get good at it." Kanon made a sound of uncertainty that made Schneizel chuckle. 

"Please give me more. Please go faster, your highness. Make me feel good." Schneizel stopped the action completely and pulled out. "That wasn't apart of the deal." Kanon blushed from feeling humiliated and hiding his face. 

"Say my name." 

"Your highness, you know-" Schneizel cut him off.

"It's just us and we are lovers. Please I'll continue if you do." Kanon gulped nervously. 

"Um... Prince Schneizel." Schneizel rolled around one of Kanon's nipples and pressed his manhood to his wet opening. 

"Try again." 

"It's against protocol." Schneizel roughly pushed his manhood in Kanon's wet hole. He earned a sharp gasp of air from Kanon. "Please don't tease me." Schneizel slowly moved his hips to thrust into Kanon. "Please Schneizel, more." Schneizel chuckled and Kanon hid his face in the pillow flustered and humiliated. Kanon felt his face heating up with a deep crimson red.

"Now was that so hard." Schneizel roughly slammed into Kanon and kissed his neck leaving a flutter of hickeys. He continued to roughly and aggressively thrust into Kanon. Kanon moaned in pleasure loudly finally feeling content. 

"Schneizel..." Kanon kissed Schneizel roughly. Kanon felt Schneizel's cum inside him. He felt the inside of him filled and warm with Schneizel's cum. "I might get pregnant." 

"I thought you said you wanted children." Kanon thought to himself. 

"I do, but I still want to fulfill my duties as your personal guard." Schneizel pulled himself out of Kanon and Kanon fall to his stomach still breathing hard and sweaty from the "exercise". Once Kanon caught his breath he straddled Schneizel. Schneizel eyed him curiously. "I-I want to do this." Kanon grabbed Schneizel's manhood and lined it up and slowly lowered himself on his manhood. He breathed in sharply and placed his hands in front of him on Schneizel's chest and began to move up and down. With every motion he made he moaned feeling Schneizel fill him completely. He began to speed up his action and Schneizel placed his hands on Kanon's thighs. "Does it feel good?" 

"You always feel good, Kanon." Schneizel stated in between pauses of moans and gasp of air. Kanon bent down and kissed Schneizel while still on top of him riding. Schneizel's hand tightened on Kanon's thighs as he felt himself coming. Kanon cum splattered onto Schneizel's chest and abdomen then Schneizel came right after. Kanon climbed off top Schneizel out of breath and sticky. Kanon cuddled up under Schneizel's arm and into his chest. Schneizel turned down and placed a gentle kiss onto Kanon's lips. Lelouch walked in and Kanon blushed and quickly scurrying from Schneizel then covered his bare body.

"Um... Greetings Prince Lelouch." 

"I'm sorry I should have knocked, but I was trying to hide and I thought both of you would be in the studies at this time. I'll find somewhere else to hide." Lelouch began to leave, but Schneizel quickly interjected causing Lelouch to halt. 

"Why are you hiding, Lelouch?" Schneizel asked curiously. 

"Cornelia is trying to kill me... Again." 

"What happened this time?" Lelouch began to speak, but heard Cornelia. He quickly closed the door gently and ran into Schneizel's closet, but peaked his head out to speak. 

"If Cornelia ask I was never here." 

"The only person in my room with me is Kanon, whatever do you mean you were here?" Lelouch grinned and hid back in the closet. There was a knock at the door. 

"Yes?" 

"Brother Schneizel, is Lelouch in here?" 

"He isn't with his boyfriend?" Lelouch choked on air. "What's his name? Oh right, Suzaku!" Kanon snickered trying to cover his laughter with the palm of his hand. 

"No." 

"Sorry, he isn't here." 

"Thanks!" Cornelia continued down the hall looking for Lelouch. Lelouch walked out the closet gingerly and sat on Schneizel's bed. Kanon curled in on himself from nervousness and awkwardness.

"Thanks."

"Want to fill me in?"

"Well... I was teasing Cornelia about her date."

"Reynolds Junior?"

"Yup."

"Instead of fighting couldn't she just tease you about Suzaku?"

"Were not dating." Lelouch said exasperated.

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Why does every say that?"

"Because it's true."

"Rumor has it you two are working on children." Kanon stiffened after hearing the statement he was just watching the two brothers conversant, but felt the need to interject.

"Who told you that? Did Lady Nunnally tell you that?" 

"Nunnally, right?" Schneizel agreed and Lelouch nodded. 

"Nunnally. You call us by our first names Kanon. Just call Nunnally, Nunnally and me, Lelouch." Kanon looked slightly off put. Schneizel went back to the original topic. 

"Such a hopeless romanticist."

"More like kink."

"Don't be like that, Lelouch." Lelouch simply shrugged. "Get along with Cornelia more too."

"She's so sensitive."

"Didn't she present as an Alpha?" Kanon chimed in from silence and both brothers looked at him confused. Kanon suddenly felt uncomfortable being looked at like he was stupid. "I just thought Alpha's weren't supposed to be all... I don't know sensitive."

"Alpha's have feelings too; I have feelings, Kanon." Both Kanon and Lelouch were trying to hide their laughter behind their hands. "I can't believe the two of you, of all people to laugh at me about having feelings. You two are literally the most blunt, stoic and emotionless people I have ever met." 

"I'm not emotionless." Kanon and Lelouch spoke at the same time. Lelouch and Kanon looked over at each other in surprise and smiled. Another knock at the door. 

"Who is it?" Schneizel called. 

"Marianne." Both Kanon and Lelouch panicked. Lelouch feared Cornelia might be with her and Kanon feared the queen would see him bare and immoral. Lelouch and Kanon scurried. Lelouch helped Kanon pick up all the stray clothes on the bed and floor and rushed to the bathroom. Kanon peaked his head out the bathroom holding up a sheet to cover his naked body. 

"Schneizel, put something on to at least look presentable." 

"What is it?" Schneizel completely ignored Kanon's suggestion and he gave a vexing sigh and closed the bathroom door behind him. Lelouch was grinning teasingly. 

"First name basis now, huh?" Kanon blushed. 

"It was an accident. He told me to call him Schneizel, but now it seems it's becoming a habit it shouldn't." 

"Is Lelouch there?" 

"Yes, but he's..." Schneizel looked over at the bathroom door. "Helping Kanon with something important." 

"Alright. Tell him to meet me and Suzaku at the diner. Cornelia isn't with us." 

"I will do just that." With that Marianne and Suzaku were making their way to the diner. The shower water began to run. 

"Do you want me to get you a new uniform while you wash?" 

"Oh! I shouldn't ask someone of the royal family to do that." 

"You didn't. I offered. I'm going to go throw this uniform and the laundry room and get you a new one." Lelouch picked up the clothes quickly and turned to the door. 

"Your Majesty, you don't need to..." Lelouch walked out the bathroom before Kanon could finished his rushed statement. "do that." Kanon finished a lot more quietly than the first part of that sentence. He sighed then dropped the sheet from his body and walked into the water to wash himself off. 

"I'm going to get Kanon a new uniform. I'll be back." With that Lelouch left, but cautiously looked both ways for Cornelia and quickly walked to the laundry room. He was leaving the laundry room, but tripped over his feet in surprise and fear. Fortunately it was just Marianne and Suzaku and Suzaku quickly grabbed Lelouch's arm preventing him from falling.  

"Thanks. I thought you were Cornelia." 

"Mmm." Suzaku nodded

"If you didn't tease her so much she wouldn't want to fight you so badly." Marianne stated. Lelouch shrugged. 

"Maybe. I'll meet you at the diner in a few moments. I'm helping Kanon." 

"For?" 

"I like Kanon." 

"Not what I meant, but okay." Lelouch went to Kanon's room and took at a full folded uniform from his drawers. He peaked outside left and right then darted up the stairs, but quickly turned after he saw Cornelia and Euphemia and closed the door quietly behind himself once he heard their footsteps disappear he left the room and rushed up the stairs. He made it back to Schneizel's room. He nodded to Schneizel and went into the bathroom where he saw Kanon drying off. He handed Kanon his clothes and squinted at his neck. 

"Thank you, your highness. What is it?" 

"How are you going to cover that bruise?" Kanon placed his hand over the mark and blushed deeply. Lelouch chuckled. "I don't think that's going to work." Kanon stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed. 

"Your turn." 

"That was fast." Schneizel walked to the bathroom bare as Kanon prepared some clothes for him. 

"How many children do you want?" Lelouch suddenly asked as he grabbed a deck of cards. He sat at Schneizel's desk to play Solitaire. 

"Three." 

"That's...That's an uncommon and odd number." 

"How so?" 

"It just sounds so random plus it is an odd number." 

"Hmm?" 

"People usually say 1 or 2 or a lot." 

"I don't know it just kind of turned out that way." 

"Genders?"

"Two boys and a girl." 

"Order?" 

"Both boys older or younger." 

"You don't want the girl to be the middle." 

"Not really?" 

"Do you have names planned out?" 

"No, but I'm hoping Schneizel does." 

"I wouldn't count on it." Lelouch chuckled. 

"Why not?" 

"Schneizel thinks the person who births them should name them." 

"Guess I should plan ahead." Lelouch just nodded to show he heard him and also agreement. 

"What about your job?"

"I thought about that a lot. He'll probably just have to choose a substitute." 

"That's sad. I like having you around. Nunnally, Euphemia and Cornelia like you a lot too." Kanon looked surprised, but smiled gently. 

"I'm so happy. I don't deserve that kind of praise." Lelouch looked up from the cards for the first time. 

"Why?" 

"Because I'm just a servant of the royal family." Kanon sat down across from Lelouch. 

"You're a good servant of the royal family, though. You do your job well, therefore you deserve compliments. You've served the royal family for a while now."

"Five years now." Kanon felt nostalgic and happy from the compliment and reminisces of all this.

"I'd be lying if I say I remember, but I'm happy it happened."

"I remember, I don't think I can ever forget." Schneizel walked out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. 

"Forget what?" 

"You should compliment your boyfriend a lot more." Lelouch disregard the question. 

"I do compliment him." 

"When?"

"I compliment him with sex." Kanon blushed and Lelouch snorted and rolled his eyes. 

"I don't think you should say that around children. He's not even a teenager yet."

"He's mature, though." 

"Three names you want to name your children, quick." Lelouch changed the course of the conversation entirely. 

"I think Kanon should do that. He did give birth to them after all." 

"Told you." Kanon nodded in recognition and smiled. 

"Lelouch?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Do you compliment your boyfriend?" Lelouch blushed slightly.

"I don't know what you talking about." 

"Do you compliment Suzaku, your boyfriend?" 

"I'm 11. I don't know what your talking about. Small children shouldn't have relationships." 

"How'd your boyfriend feel if he heard that?" 

"He's isn't my boyfriend." 

"Nunnally says otherwise." 

"Nunnally is delusion sometimes." Schneizel chuckled. "She just wants everything to be lovey-dovey." 

"I see." Schneizel was fully dressed when there was another knock at the door.


	20. Games and Diners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lelouch and Marianne are arguing a bit; Kanon feeling guilty; Suzaku giving advice; Nunnally how to make flower crowns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LamsxLamb is my tumblr name. ^^ same as my account name, so if you are interested you can go on ahead and follow that. I will probably repost a lot of stuff and create post about future chapters or future project. I talked about that ^^; If anyone is an artist, I am super interested in fanart. Hint, Hint! LOL, but um yeah. Just thought I should let you guys know if your interested considering it wasnt really meet to be private. (I know my contractions are not good.)

Lelouch, Schneizel and Kanon were now playing poker. 

"Remind me again, why are we gambling with a minor?" Kanon asked while staring stoically at his cards.

"He asked." Schneizel replied. 

"I asked." Lelouch repeated in agreement. 

"Should we be gambling with children?" Kanon asked motherly. 

"We aren't gambling." Lelouch argued. 

"We aren't?" Schneizel asked incredulously. 

"There isn't any money." 

"Would Lady Marianne agree?" Kanon asked matter-of-factly. 

"That's why we aren't going to tell her. I'm actually supposed to meet her at the diner. This game hasn't been that long and it'll finish up quickly." 

"You seem really confident about that." Schneizel peaked at Lelouch. 

"More like hoping." 

"I see." After a few more minutes of playing Lelouch won, barely. 

"Alright, let's go." Schneizel announced. 

The three of them walked to the diner. 

The three of them sat at the table talked about various things, but eventually the tension in the air became thicker and thicker.  

"Servants are servants and they aren't meant to be treated above that. Life goes in accordance to structure, status and hierarchy." Marianne announced and Lelouch noticed Kanon jerk slightly.

"They can be treated with civility too." 

"Oh?"

"Hierarchy are constructed norms and social constructs, but even those can be shattered." 

"Certain things aren't meant to be broken." 

"Lots of things are, like piggy banks." 

"Rules aren't." 

"They are meant to be broken. That is why punishment is placed for those who break them." 

"Breaking rules breaks the social order." 

"Sometimes the social order is broken to create prosperity."

"Chaos into peace?" 

"Why not?" 

"You shouldn't have to break the social standing to get prosperity. Peace should be maintained by the hierarchy. People of low ranking should remain in that order." 

"What about you?"

"What about me?" 

"You were once a commoner, then you became a knight because of the king's favor then eventually became a queen. What happen to that stagnant hierarchy? You are defining your own logic of life by bypassing it to be a lover and nothing more." Marianne looked slightly stunned and hurt.

"Me being a commoner then elevating to a queen's status is what has taught me that. During each of these phases of my life and changing positions I learned I must act accordingly." 

"So you just learn not to be respectable to people under you in ranking?" 

"They're there to serve and respect the wishes of the underclass; the upper class isn't there to serve them." 

* * *

 Suzaku and Nunnally were in the garden picking flowers.

"Suzaku, I want to make Lelouch a flower crown."

"Do you know how?"  

"I was just getting to that. You see I have a problem because I don't know how to make one." Nunnally sighed. "I've been practicing how to make one for the last 3 months, but they never work out." 

"My cousin, Kaguya, taught me how to make them. I can show you." 

"Can you really?" 

"Sure." 

"Your cousin, how old is...?"

"She. She's the same age as you." 

"Oh, really!? I'd like to meet her." 

"I think you'd like her." Suzaku reached his hand out towards Nunnally for a flower."I need a flower to start." 

"Oh! Right!" Nunnally handed Suzaku four blue hydrangeas and a few dark purple, white and black flowers to accent it. Nunnally watched Suzaku cross over the stems of the flowers and Suzaku let her arrange some of the flowers and showed her how each stem should Chris-cross over one another. Nunnally carefully listened to Suzaku's directions and they both worked on making the crown together. 

"And done!" Suzaku announced happily. 

"I had fun helping you make Lelouch's flower crown. I think I know how to make one now too." 

"I'm glad. Make one for yourself to see." 

"Good idea." Nunnally Chris-crossed pink, red and white roses with yellow and brown daisies to accent. "Look! I finished! It's not falling apart this time." Nunnally held up the crown of flowers in bless. 

"I'm glad. It really suits you." 

"You think?" 

"Of course." 

"Thanks. Let's go find Lelouch and give this to him. He's probably inside." 

"Alright." Suzaku and Nunnally stood from where they were sitting and walked inside to find Lelouch. They saw Lelouch briskly walking down the hallway.

"Lelouch, what's wrong?" Nunnally asked affectionately. 

"Hmm... Nothing, Nunnally. 

"You look upset." Suzaku agreed with Nunnally. 

"Do I? I'm fine." Lelouch tried to reassure Nunnally and Suzaku.

"If you say so."

"I like your crown Nunnally. Did you finally learn how to make them? I know you've been trying really hard recently to make one." 

"Oh! Big brother, this is for you. Suzaku made it mostly. I arranged the flowers." Nunnally held the crown out towards Lelouch. "Suzaku taught me how to make one. I made the one on my head." Lelouch grabbed the flower crown arranged with blue and purple and Nunnally smiled sweetly. 

"Thank you Suzaku and Nunnally. Suzaku, thank you for teaching Nunnally how to make um... this." Lelouch held up the crown of flowers smiling. 

"It's a flower crown." Suzaku chuckled. 

"Yeah well. She's been trying really hard to make one, so thank you." 

"Yes, thank you." Nunnally bowed her. 

"Think nothing of it." Lelouch placed the crown on his head and brushed his hair out of his face. 

"You look adorable!" Nunnally squealed. 

"I don't think that's a compliment." Lelouch said nervously. 

"It is totally a compliment." 

"I don't like being called adorable." 

"You'll be fine." 

"Thank you for entertaining Nunnally all day." 

"Don't ignore me, Lelouch." 

"It's fine. She reminds me of Kaguya." Suzaku cut in ignoring what Nunnally said. 

"Who?" Lelouch asked curiously. 

"My cousin. She's the same age as Nunnally." 

"I pray for you if she's anything like Nunnally. 

"Hey!" Nunnally said feeling offended. 

"She is much like Nunnally." 

"You poor soul." Suzaku laughed.

"I'm still here, ya'know!"

"I'll still like her very much, though." Lelouch said. 

"I think you'll get along very well." 

"I'll meet her don't worry." Suzaku looked slightly confused and curious. 

"What makes you think that?" He asked.

"You came to Britannia. I'll go visit Japan, one day." 

"You are always welcome." Suzaku smiled. Nunnally coughed loudly. 

"If you two are done flirting and tearing me down. I want to come too." 

"You don't get to come." Lelouch said teasingly.

"Why not? I want to meet Kaguya and make crown flower and dress you up in Kimonos... I think and dresses." Nunnally whined. 

"Precisely why you can't go."

"Suzaku." Nunnally drawled out his name whining. 

"You two together might cause Lelouch problems." Nunnally feigned surprise and hurt. Lelouch wrapped his arms around Suzaku, hugging him from behind. 

"I win!" 

"Of course you do! I should have suspected Suzaku would choose his boyfriend over little old me." 

"Nunnally." Marianne called walking towards the three of them. "Time for your etiquette lesson." 

"Yes, mother." Lelouch unraveled himself from Suzaku. With that Nunnally walked away down the hall. Marianne looked in Lelouch's direction then nodded. 

"Lelouch, his Majesty would like to see you." 

"Now?" 

"Now."

"Thank you for summoning me, Lady Marianne." Suzaku felt a bit nervous hearing the fierceness and unfamiliarity portrayed in their voices. 

"Suzaku, you can go along if you please." Marianne smiled and her voice was back to the sweet and friendly voice Suzaku was first introduced to. Suzaku simply nodded and with that Marianne walked away. 

"What was that?" Suzaku asked. 

"A result of an argument." 

"Is that why you were so upset?" 

"Yes, but don't tell Nunnally. She'll be upset and I don't want her to feel awkward." 

"What happened?" Lelouch told Suzaku what happened as they walked to his father's study. "You both sound wrong. You let it escalate when it shouldn't have. You both simply have different opinions." 

"I know." 

"Then apologize if you know."

"I refuse. I'm making a point."

"You both are too stubborn."

"I know that too." They both walked into Charles's study. "Your Majesty?"  
  
"Lelouch I have found a book for you. I think you will like it very much.  **How To Get Filthy Rich In Rising Asia by Mohsin Hamid.** " 

"I will read it carefully. Thank you." Lelouch reached his hand out and Charles placed the book in his palm. 

"It was highly recommended." 

"I appreciate the thought." 

"Suzaku, how is your stay here so far? Tell me if you are displeased. I will do anything in my power to make you feel more welcome and comfortable." Suzaku bowed his head. 

"I'm very much happy, thank you. I have been nothing but welcomed here, though I do appreciate the gesture, your Highness." 

"Very well." With that Lelouch and Suzaku left the study. 

"So, you're just going to keep the relationship you and your mother have scorned." 

"For now." 

"That isn't good." 

"It's getting late." 

"Don't change the subject." 

"I'm just done with that subject." Suzaku sighed loudly. 

"I'm not."

"I am." 

"You don't have to be so stubborn about it." 

"Like mother like son?" 

"You should respect her, so just go apologize." 

"Because she's the queen." Lelouch looked scorned and disgusted. Suzaku nodded his head.

"Because she's your mother." 

 "I don't want to right now." 

"We are going to have to keep arguing about this." 

"We're going to look like an old married couple." 

"I don't mind." Lelouch wordlessly kept walking. "Where are we going?" Lelouch stopped and looked at Suzaku.

" 'we' aren't going anywhere. I am going to my room." 

"Guess that's where I'm going to then." 

"Stop following me." Lelouch began to walk to his room again and Suzaku followed.

"Nunnally is taking etiquette lessons so I'll be bored." 

"Go bother Euphemia." Suzaku eyed Lelouch cautiously. 

"...I wouldn't want to make you jealous or anything." Lelouch swung his door open and looked at Suzaku in surprise. 

"Why would I be jealous.... or anything like that?" 

"I don't know. Good question." Suzaku laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck then walking into Lelouch's room. He sat on Lelouch bed with a bounce and Lelouch followed. 

"You know. Tell me." 

"I guess you guys are always like that." 

"Like what?" 

"I guess you and Euphemia just don't get along well." 

"We do." 

"Whenever you two talk there's a lot of... tension." 

"Oh." Lelouch looked over at Suzaku and ran his finger through his hair. "I guess it's easiest to say we both **really** want the same thing." Lelouch had put an emphasis on the word 'really'. Suzaku blushed lightly. 

"I'm not that great." 

"You're modest." Suzaku leaned into Lelouch's shoulder. 

"I think you like me too much." 

"I should." 

"Because the whole 'you're my boyfriend thing'." 

"I'm glad you understand." 

"Mmm." 

"I'm tired." Lelouch decided to get up to change into his pajamas. Suzaku groaned in protest. "You get changed to if you want to sleep next to me."

"Fine." They both proceeded to change. "Aw, your pajamas are so cute on you." Lelouch blushed

"What are you talking about?" 

"On the first two nights you just wore plain black pajamas, but now you're wearing frilly pajamas. They make you look adorably girly." 

"Stop calling me a girl." 

"I didn't." 

"Stop saying I look girly." 

"It can't be helped your features and those pjs are kinda go hand and hand with you looking feminine." 

"Yes, it can just don't comment on my features." Suzaku snickered and climbed under the sheets of the bed. 

"What about dinner?" 

"Someone will tell us...probably." 

* * *

"Geez... It's my fault Lady Marianne and Prince Lelouch are arguing." 

"It isn't." Schneizel tried to reassure him. 

"If I tried to stop Prince Lelouch more diligently, Lady Marianne wouldn't have brought up the topic because she wouldn't have needed to teach me my place and Prince Lelouch wouldn't have need to defend me." 

"Lady Marianne was in the wrong. It isn't like you told Lelouch to get you some clothes, Lelouch graciously offered and didn't he tell you to call him just Lelouch." 

"Prince Lelouch didn't need to do that for a simple knight. I mean Lelouch." 

"He likes you a lot, that's why he did it. He sees you as family so he wants to treat you the way he'd treat any other family member." Kanon blushed. 

"D-did Lelouch really tell you that?" Schneizel nodded.

"Yes, he truly favours you so much." Kanon smiled. 

"I am truly happy he does." 

"Nunnally, Euphemia and Cornelia call you Big Brother Kanon when you aren't around and Odysseus, Clovis and Guinevere are already calling you brother-in-law." Schneizel chuckled to himself. "Carine, Clovis, Nunnally and Euphemia are already planning our wedding. I should really pick a date and ring to propose."

"P-propose!?" Schneizel looked up surprised then smiled gently.  

"I have everyone waiting. The whole imperial family thinks you're apart of the family, I should make it so." Kanon blushed and smiled sheepishly. 

"I suppose you should." 

* * *

"Big brother! It's time for dinner." Nunnally was knocking on the door with Euphemia in tow. 

Ow! Suzaku! Stop, that hurts!" Euphemia and Nunnally looked at each other in surprise mixed with anger. They both rushed into Lelouch's room. They saw Suzaku's bracelet chain tangled into Lelouch's hair. 

"Oh my goodness. I thought you were hurting Lelouch, Suzaku." Suzaku opened his mouth to speak disapprovingly.

"Suzaku wouldn't purposefully harm me." 

"Thanks for the faith though, Nunnally." Nunnally smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. I hear Lelouch in pain so I jumped to the worst scenario." 

"So did I." Euphemia agreed. "How exactly did you get your wrist tangled?" 

"It's a long story." Suzaku said. Suzaku yanked his wrist. 

"Suzaku. If you yank my hair one more time, I will literally murder you." 

"You love me too much to actually murder me." Lelouch blushed. 

"S-shut up. Move your hand." Suzaku tugged his arm along with a bundle of Lelouch's hair. "Not that hand. Are you stupid or do you have a death wish?" 

"Oh. Be more specific. Both maybe." Lelouch looked at him a bit concerned. 

"What?" 

"Don't get so uptight I was kidding." 

"That's not funny!" 

"Aw... Are you worried?" Lelouch blushed deeply. 

"Aww...." Nunnally cooed. 

"I am not anymore. Anyone would be worried if their friend said something like that." 

"Correction, 'boyfriend'." 

"Y-yeah." Lelouch nodded in agreement. Lelouch began to work his fingers through his hair to untangle the bracelet. After a few minutes of silence Lelouch cut the silence. "There! Done! And I only managed to lose 2 inches of hair... thanks to a certain someone." Lelouch glared at Suzaku. 

"I think you're being over dramatic. You didn't even lose any hair. I said I'm sorry." 

"Sorry doesn't fix broken glass." 

After eating dinner Suzaku and Lelouch went back to bed while everyone stayed downstairs to socialize and play games. Lelouch turned off the lights and curled under the sheets and Suzaku did so as well. Suzaku turned then turned again then again.

"Suzaku?"

"I'm sorry."

"Something is bothering you."

"Yeah."

"Fess up." Suzaku turned to lay on Lelouch's shoulder and Lelouch wrapped his arm around his neck.

"What if... Can I ask you a question?" 

"Sure, what's your question?" 

"My question..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically I wanted to get this up Sunday, so, so very very sorry for uploading late...If you care at all. LOL. BTW I never read that book, but it was recommended to me by my father. Finally spelled Schneizel's name right without wiki. That one moment with Schneizel and Kanon was short, but OMG. I am proud of myself if I do say so myself. They are just adorable.


	21. Would you feel the same?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serious questions; Beachiness; Omega discrimination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be a while until I update because I have finals and projects, but I am almost out of school AND I have started writing the next chapter. I literally got second-hand embarrassment from re reading my chapters.

"If your mom was to die today or tomorrow, would your pride still be worth it?" 

"I don't know." 

"You wouldn't be able to say I love you. Is your pride worth more than someone's life?" 

"Depends." Suzaku looked shocked not only at Lelouch's uncaring poker face, but the response. 

"How can you say that!?" 

"What if I killed someone to prove my point? What if I murdered someone with my own hands to continue a cycle to dynamically change things, would that not men anything?" 

"No, how could you kill someone for your pride? are you truly that prideful?" 

"Yes." 

"That's one of the seven sins." 

"I know. People die all the time, people are killed all the time for no reason, so what's the difference if I kill someone for a revolution. It could be new revelation in history, wouldn't that outweigh? The death of one person compared to a dynamic change to history for billions." 

"But does your mother mean nothing to you?" Lelouch stayed quiet before her spoke, he was thinking of what to say. 

"She does, but she wouldn't hesitate to kill me to create her own revelation, should I?" 

"I doubt that." 

"Should I?" Suzaku choked on his own words lost to find what to say.

"I- I don't think I have the right to answer that? I won't ever have to encounter that situation either." 

"Why?"

"It's unethical." 

"How?"

"Because..."

"Because?" Lelouch pressured.

"Because my mother is dead." Lelouch turned and mumbled something incoherent. "What?" 

"Nothing." 

"It was something." 

"I said it was nothing, so it's nothing." 

"Do you want to fight or something?" Suzaku laughed and Lelouch turned incredulously. 

"Excuse me?" 

"You obviously said something so now I'm automatically assuming you were dissing me." 

"No one dissed you. Shut up, I was talking to myself."

"Yeah, whatever. What did you say to yourself, then?" 

"I told myself so it's for me to know." 

"You can't just tell me?"

"I said it was nothing." 

"But now I want to know because I heard it being mumbled."

"Go to bed, Suzaku." Lelouch turned exasperated. 

"Fine." Suzaku said with obvious annoyance. Suzaku turned to look at Lelouch's back. "But you suck for not telling me." 

"Goodnight, Suzaku." 

* * *

 Suzaku woke up at about 8 to a whimpering Hikaru. 

"What's wrong, girl?"

Suzaku bent down to pick Hikaru up and place her on his lap. Hikaru gave a few dejected barks with lowered, sad ears that made Suzaku undoubtedly concerned, but Hika acted before Suzaku could voice his concern. Hikaru bit down on Suzaku's hand hard enough to cause him to flinch, but gently enough to not break the skin. Hikaru jumped of the bed with Suzaku's hand still in her mouth in an attempt to get him to follow. Suzaku eyed Hika curiously, but followed nonetheless. He followed Hika down the stairs then down a hallway and down another flight of stairs and into the garden. Hika barked and Suzaku followed her through the garden and out the gate of the castle of Britannia.

"You want to go for a walk?" Hikaru yipped happily. "Okay, let's go then." Suzaku followed after Hikaru walking around the outside perimeter of the castle, until they walked back into the garden, by the water fountain. After a few hours Lelouch woke up and wondered where Suzaku went off to, but settled going down to the kitchen for something to drink. Lelouch observed he woke up much later than he was used to, it was 11:25, but Lelouch brushed it off. After drinking some grape juice and eating two pieces of toast Lelouch went outside to find Suzaku. Lelouch heard a few barks from Hikaru and followed the sound, losing track of his mission of finding Suzaku. To Lelouch's surprise and happiness Suzaku was playing with Hikaru. 

"You two look like you're having fun?" Lelouch said to Suzaku's surprise. Hika yipped happily and ran to Lelouch. "Did you miss me, girl?" Lelouch bent down to pick up Hikaru and barked gleefully in reply. "Aw, I missed you too." 

"We were. I didn't want to wake you." 

"It's fine, thanks." Lelouch eyes softened as he looked up from Hikaru in his arms. "Did you eat?" 

N-no, not yet." 

"You should. Let's go." 

"Right." Suzaku followed Lelouch in the kitchen, where he was eating potatoes and toast. They were in the middle of a heated argument about secondary-gender discrimination. 

"I'm just saying Betas aren't that much stronger, smarter or more talented than the average Omega, so I don't understand why Omegas are so negatively seen. Betas don't have pheromones and they can't give birth." 

"Are you calling Betas useless?"

"Oh come on! I'm not saying that, I'm just saying they aren't all that much better than Omegas. They just make up the mass of the population." 

"I think you're in fact calling them useless." Lelouch rolled his eyes.

"You probably support the sex trade and black market of Omegas." 

"I totally don't! I'm just saying what I hear." 

"They only people that find Betas useful of gang members that like to use them as their own personal lackeys. Betas overall are just... meh... average."Lelouch shrugged. "They are good at everyday jobs and stuff and make sure the stability of the country is in check. The only reason Omegas are so discriminated against is because Omegas are the smaller population." 

"I disagree." 

"Excuse me?" Lelouch looked shocked. 

"Listen, the mass population are Betas so it's not like we can treat them like trash because the Betas can easily revolt, we are talking about a good 65%-70% of the world's population. If Omegas just happened to be the mass population they would still be used the same probably, but it would just expand the sex trade. I don't support the sex trade or black market or the discrimination of any secondary-gender, but Omegas are sexualized. I've never meet a male Omega, but I also never meet a female Omega that was unattractive. I'm just saying Omegas are treated that way because 1. They have heats that leave them extremely weak and vulnerable 2. They are extremely attractive and 3. They are extremely rare." 

"Kanon is a Omega." Lelouch thought out loud.

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah." 

"And guess what." 

"What?" 

"Kanon is hot." Lelouch didn't look amused.

"Is he?"

"You seriously can't tell me he isn't attractive." 

"I guess he is." Lelouch shrugged. 

"If Betas were the rarity I somehow doubt anyone would care." 

"I finally figured it out." 

"What?" 

"I 100% believe you support the development of the sex trade and black market. Once you find out my secondary-gender you're either going to be very excited to make a lot of money throwing me into the black market or brothel or very disappointed about the lack of money you will make." 

"Oh my god! I don't support that stuff. Besides even if I did, which I do not, I'd never sell you." Lelouch shrugged. "I don't think anyone could pay me enough to sell you. Besides, why would I sell you of all people? I'm a bit possessive, so I'd want you all to myself." Lelouch blushed. 

"S-shut up..."

"I'm serious. I think you should be slightly more concerned with my jealous tendencies or slightly obsessive behavior or something like that."  

"You telling me you're gonna lock me in a house with no visitors or something, Kururugi." 

"No, but I am more likely to do that than to sell you to a black market dealer. I'm just saying you should be more concerned with that than the whole brothel thing." 

"Well, if it's you." Suzaku looked a bit surprised. "I'm kidding. I am a bit concerned you aren't reacting more... harshly or eccentric." 

"Um..." 

"Ew, you thought I'd get pleasure from being locked in a cage. Were you going to lock me in a basement?" 

"No! Britannians are weird. I don't know what you guys are into." 

"That's discrimination against race."

"Not true, because I don't know the norms and that may be a form of affection for you."

"I think that is a form of affection for everyone, it's just some people are more off put by that form of affection." 

"Okay, I find that explanation acceptable." 

"Of course you do." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"I'm me and whatever I say is basically always correct." Lelouch grinned with arrogance. 

"Yeah, yeah." Suzaku waved off Lelouch's comment dismissively. Suzaku got up to place the dish in the sink. Lelouch was now carrying Hikaru in his arms again. 

"Suzaku, what do you want to do today?" 

"What is there to do?" 

"Museum, maybe." 

"If that's what you want." Lelouch eyed Suzaku with slight annoyance. "What?" Suzaku shrugged grinning. 

"What do you want to do?"

"Why are you so difficult? I don't know." 

"There's a garden." 

"No, we've seen enough flowers." 

"See, look, we're getting somewhere." Suzaku chuckled. 

"Okay, okay, how about the beach?" Lelouch noticeably jerked in disgust. "What?" 

"Dislike the beach, but fine." Lelouch went to tell Marianne about his plans of going to the beach. 

* * *

 They were being driven to the nearest beach Schneizel recently designed. 

"So... Your brother designed this beach?" 

"More or less." 

"Isn't a beach just sand and water?" 

"Typically, but when you design it you have a boardwalk and tourist attractions and all that other money making attractions." 

"So... He turned a natural thing, preserved it and altered it to make money for the country." 

"Yes." 

"But it is free to be on the beach?" 

"Yes." 

"So... You make the beach free and add a lot of addicting attraction and add overly priced food to make up the difference and get a bigger surplus or money." 

"Yes." 

"That kind of sounds like a ploy to get more money than you actually put out."

"See, you're getting it now!" Suzaku tilted his head in confusion and opened his mouth to speak, but Schneizel cut in before he could speak.

"It isn't a plot, Lelouch stop telling people that." 

"Then what is it?" 

"It's smart." 

"How?" 

"You are earning a larger annual income, therefore making a lot more money for things people want." 

"And I understand that, but would it really kill you to make fries $3 instead or $7? I get more fries from a fast food restaurant for less." 

"You're a prince, why are you even complaining?" Suzaku interjected.

"What's wrong with being good with financial management?" 

"I guess that's true." 

"People pay for it." Schneizel announced suddenly. 

"Only because you put your name all over it." 

"State benefits." 

"Whatever. I am not buying anything from this sin din." 

"Did you just call the beach a sin din?" Kanon asked curiously from the driver's side. 

"Yes." 

"Why?" Everyone other than Lelouch asked. 

"Because they have overpriced food and a lot of addicted people." 

"What are they addicted to?" Suzaku eyed Lelouch curiously. 

"You don't want to know." Schneizel interrupted, but Lelouch began to count off on his fingers. 

"Sex, gambling, drinking, drugs, thrills, stripping, disturbing the public peace, pick-pocketing, swindling, children, black marketing and my least favorite overpriced ice cream and funnel cake. 

"Are you honestly saying child abuse and sex slavery is better than overpriced food?" Schneizel implored. 

"I mean over priced food is quite the tragedy, I wouldn't compare it to child abuse or sex slavery, but it is pretty horrible." Kanon chimed.

"...No... Of course not... Overpriced food is a lot more tamed compared to the others..." Lelouch looked out the window gingerly. Schneizel and Suzaku eyed Lelouch. 

"Seriously, Lelouch." Schneizel said with disappointment. 

"Look! If it wasn't for over priced food maybe people wouldn't find the need to sell other people because they would have enough money to buy it and child abuse is only a thing because people sell the children in hopes of having an Omega, so maybe, just maybe if people lowered prices they wouldn't have to sell each other. You know what else overly priced things could prevent, gambling, disturbance of peace, pick-pocketing and swindling. They could actually afford whatever without turning to gambling and swindling and stealing because you know they can't afford anything for their crying children who are disturbing the peace because they want $15 chicken tenders." It was quiet in the car for a few minutes then Suzaku began to laugh. 

"I cannot believe you just said that. Oh my god!" Suzaku was trying to talk in between laughing and holding his sides. "That-That a-actually makes some kind of sense? I can't breathe!" 

"It isn't funny." Lelouch said with an obvious pout in his voice, but tried to remain poker faced. 

"Y-yes, it is. Yes it is! Oh my god! My stomach... hurts!" 

"Then stop laughing." 

"Okay! Okay! Wait!" Schneizel began to softly chuckle. 

"Schneizel, this isn't funny." 

"Yes, I know, I'm sorry." Suzaku was wiping tears from his eyes. 

"It was pretty funny." Lelouch rolled his eyes. 

"Kanon, has anyone attempted to kidnap you?" 

"Other than Schneizel?" Lelouch and Suzaku looked up at Schneizel who didn't look put off or shocked in the slightest. 

"You're fine." 

"Wait... What!?" Lelouch interjected. 

"I was joking, Lelouch." Schneizel said.

"I'm not." Kanon announced. 

"Ummm... What?" Suzaku was utterly confused.

"I think you're being a bit dramatic, besides you wanted to come with me anyway." 

"That isn't really the point here." 

"Okay! Since no one wants to tell me to clear this up. Have someone attempted to kidnap you other than Schneizel?" 

"Can I just say one thing?" Schneizel interjected. Everyone remained silent to hear what Schneizel needed to say. "It wasn't an attempt, I did kidnap him if he is here right now." Suzaku chuckled then spoke. 

"Wow... Are we talking about marriage or something?" 

"Yes." Kanon said and spoke after a pause. "Something like that. Let's just say he was very impressed with me and he didn't give me much choice."

"You obviously liked me as much as I liked you." 

"Congratulations?" Suzaku said with uncertainty. 

"Thank you." Schneizel said, then thought. "Suzaku are you going to kidnap Lelouch?" 

"Don't say kidnap, sounds wrong. Just ask him if I'm going to Japan to live with him." Schneizel rolled his eyes. 

"That's boring. Well, Suzaku?" 

"Actually, I think I'm going to live in Britannia." 

"Back to Kanon." Lelouch led the conversation back to where it originated. 

"No. Where this question come from?" 

"Suzaku thinks the rate of Omegas being kidnapped is high because they are so attractive and rare." 

"That's true." Schneizel agreed. 

"Plus Suzaku has a crush on Kan-" Lelouch's sentence sentence was roughly cut off by Suzaku punching him. 

"I do not!" Lelouch chuckled while rubbing his arm. 

"Okay, okay. He doesn't. He said you were h-" And with that it earned Lelouch another punch to the arm. 

"Dude!" 

"You said it though." 

"Said what?" Schneizel asked curiously asked and Lelouch opened his mouth, but was cut of by Suzaku covering his mouth. 

"Don't you dare." Suzaku spat out threateningly. Lelouch was speaking, but his voice was muffled. Lelouch licked a few of Suzaku's fingers, but to no avail. Suzaku tightened his grip and Lelouch tried to wiggle his body resulting in both of them following on the floor of the car. Lelouch finally managed to get Suzaku's hand off his mouth. 

"Suzaku, get off of me." 

"Stop talking." 

"Look at what you've done." Kanon whispered to Schneizel and Schneizel shrugged.

"I just wanted to know." 

After a long ride of 4 hours and 2 hours of Lelouch and Suzaku sleeping on the floor after arguing, Kanon opened the door to wake them. 

"We are here." Lelouch strained his eyes to the light and Suzaku cuddled himself deeper into Lelouch's neck. 

"Get off of me!" 

"Just let me sleep for like 5 more minutes." 

"Everyone knows when you say 5 more minutes that's like an hour." 

"Fine!" Suzaku yawned and stretched. Lelouch got out of the car and Suzaku followed. "Ocean. Like home." 

"Sounds horrible." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lams: I'm just joking all the other things are so much worst than over priced food. Slavery, conning, addiction and child abuse are horrible.(Things I probably shouldn't joke about, honestly.)


	22. It is Okay to Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indulging in the sinful addiction the Britannian way

Lelouch and Suzaku were walking down the sandy beach with Kanon and Schneizel in tow. After leaving the car the four of them changed into their swimsuits. Lelouch in black trunks, Suzaku in dark green trunks, Kanon in lavender and Kanon in navy blue. 

"Is your whole wardrobe black?" Suzaku asked Lelouch while looking down at his swimsuit. 

"Obviously not."

"So...It's mostly black?" 

"Like 70 percent of it is black." 

"Liar." Lelouch chuckled. 

"Okay, fine, like 90 percent of it is black or at least some kind of dark colour." 

"Figures." 

"I've worn light colored clothes." 

"Those teal pajamas don't count." Lelouch shrugged.

"I wore that white dress too." 

"That's not your wardrobe." 

"I own something white. We can raid my closet when we go back home." Suzaku grabbed Lelouch's wrist. 

"Ocean, let's go." Suzaku ran towards the water with Lelouch frustrated with being too slow to state his dismissal of the ocean. Once Suzaku and Lelouch reached the ocean, leaving Schneizel and Kanon behind. Lelouch stood in the water that was placed a little below his waist. 

"You know, I didn't actually want to run to the ocean." Suzaku didn't stop patting his hands in the water. 

"Did you want to walk to the ocean?" 

"Ha ha, you're so funny, but no I didn't want to come to the ocean at all." 

"Be more happy." 

"People don't tend to be happy when forced to do something they are objected to." Suzaku splashed a bit of the water at Lelouch. Lelouch looked less that amused, but sighed. "Let's build a sand castle." Suzaku frowned, but complied nonetheless. They patted away at the sand piling the sand on top of each other and asking random questions, talking about sweet nothings until an unexpected large wave came in and washed away all their hard work. 

"That was disappointing. Let's go find some seashells." Suzaku suggested. 

"Yeah... Sure." 

"Something wrong?" 

"No." 

"You look... Somewhere else." 

"I'm waiting for the sun to set. I want to go over there near all the rocks when it does, but we have time." Suzaku shrugged.

"Okay." They both were walking around the beach looking for shells beneath their feet. While carrying a few shells with interesting patterns and colours they ran into Kanon and Schneizel. 

"You guys are collecting seashells?" Kanon asked although he quietly observed that. 

"Yes." Lelouch responded gently 

"Why?" Lelouch looked to Suzaku for the answer to that question. 

"I don't know. I thought it would be fun?" Suzaku questioned himself opposed to actually giving a response and Lelouch quickly caught the questioning tone. 

"That sounds like a question." 

"It is not." Suzaku said getting defensive. 

 "...Okay." Lelouch chuckled behind his hand. "No need to get defensive." Suzaku released a groan out of agitation.   

"Are you guys actually going to do something with the seashells?" Schneizel asked. 

"Make a necklace." Suzaku shrugged. "I don't know." 

"I think Nunnally would like that." Lelouch said in thought. "I don't think Cornelia would actually like a seashell necklace, but I guess we could make one for Euphemia." 

"You'll need something sharp to pierce holes in the shells." Kanon said as advice. 

"We can take them home and let them make them. I'm sure they would have fun making them themselves. Let's go buy some thread or string."  

"I'm hungry." Suzaku whispered to Lelouch, which caused Lelouch to chuckle. 

"Schneizel, Suzaku wants to engage in the sinful Britannian beach ways." Lelouch announced. 

"Huh?" 

"He's talking about overpriced food again." Schneizel reassured while Kanon tried to muffle his laughter behind his hand. 

"Oh?" 

* * *

 Suzaku looked at the prices of the foods from outside the restaurant. 

"Maybe they have a lot of fries." Suzaku said in a reassuring tone. 

"Or maybe not." Lelouch said as he chuckled. 

Schneizel and Kanon stepped out with hot fries and sizzling chicken tenders in large enough quantity, but it also made you question the pricing. 

"And the sum?" Lelouch asked with playfulness clear in his voice. 

"Ridiculous, but here." Schneizel replied. 

They discussed a series of things among themselves also including what would be done after eating. 

"They can ride the Ferris wheel." Kanon suggested. 

"They view up there is quite amazing." 

"I've always wanted to ride a Ferris wheel." Suzaku chimed excitedly.  

"I guess that is final." Schneizel smiled. 

They were all making their way to the Ferris wheel while stopping at any stand or boardwalk game that looked interesting. Lelouch was now sitting in the car of the Ferris wheel with 3 new stuffed animals. 

"Do you like the animals you took from me?" Suzaku inquired. 

"...Thank you?" Lelouch asked innocently. 

"That shouldn't be a question." 

"I'll give them back." Suzaku rolled his eyes, unsure about Lelouch's promise. "I promise! Actually... I might take the wolf, but I'll give the other two back." 

They reached the top of the ride and they both looked over the receding horizon of colours that came from the now falling sun. They both looked in absolute awe with the shades of orange, red, yellow, pinks and hints of purple. The different colours blending and reflecting in the ocean. 

"Wow! It's beautiful." Suzaku had his hands pressed against the glass with a mesmerized look staring into the sunset and the sight placed in front of him. Lelouch looked at him with a small smile. 

"Yeah, it is really pretty. Fun first time?" Lelouch spoke with the same small smile on his lips. 

"I don't think I'd ever forget this to say the least." Suzaku continued to stare out the window. 

"I hope you had fun." 

"I am." Suzaku finally looked at Lelouch. 

* * *

The four of them were finally back home and settling down to go to bed. Lelouch and Suzaku fully washed and clothed and ready for bed after the long day at the beach. While in bed Suzaku turned to Lelouch. 

"Did you have fun? I know you don't really like the beach." Suzaku asked out the blue. 

"It was more fun than I thought I'd have. I think I had more fun since you were there with me." Suzaku blushed softly. 

"Oh, that's nice." 

"Goodnight, Suzaku." 

"Night." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lam: It has been a while, but I had finals and it was so complicated and I wanted a little time to myself to get rid of the stress of school and stuff. I think I'm just gonna' randomly upload though.


	23. Time's Up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzaku leaving; Apologize

It's time for Suzaku to go back home. Lelouch was shaking Suzaku out of his sleep. 

_I'll miss not having Suzaku around._

"What!? What?" 

"You have to go back to Japan." 

"I don't want to leave." 

"And I don't want to see you leave." Suzaku grumbled and turned his back to Lelouch. 

"Five more minutes." 

"Five more minutes always leads to an hour. Get up!" Lelouch yanked Suzaku's arm after a few moments of silence. 

"Stop trying to pull me out of bed!" 

"Up! Up!" 

"I thought you didn't want to see me leave. We can pretend I left." Lelouch rolled his eyes. 

"Your father isn't going to leave without you." 

"He might if I sleep long enough." 

"Tsk tsk. Get up!" 

"I am up." A few more moments of silence. 

"Breakfast." Lelouch suddenly announced and practically groaned out a reply. 

"Fine." The both of them were now in the dining room, but without food. 

"Aren't you going to go get something to eat?" Lelouch eyed Suzaku. 

"Not hungry. Tired."

"I'll miss you." Suzaku was trying to fight past the sleep and understand the topic change. 

"I'll miss you too." 

"I'll visit you in Japan. One day." 

"I'll be waiting. I'll be there." Suzaku bit back a yawn. 

"You have a long way to Japan so you'll be able to sleep." 

"I'll be awake by then." 

"You'll probably sleep on the plane." Suzaku yawned into his palm. 

"You're probably right." 

"We'll still be friends?" 

"Course. Write me a lot." Suzaku nodded. Genbu and Charles walked into the dining room. 

"Suzaku, are you ready?" Genbu voice rung clear and fierce yet soft and reassuring. Suzaku nodded to his father. 

"Bye." Lelouch spoke to Suzaku. 

"I'll hear from you?" 

"Yes, you will. Sleeps on the plane lots."

"...Bye." 

* * *

>  Last Night 

"I'll be bored without you around." 

"I'll miss you too, Lelouch." Suzaku smirked. 

"You're nice to be around." 

"Thanks, I guess." Most of Suzaku's clothes were already in his suitcase. The other clothes he folded and placed in his suitcase. He placed all his items and bags into one pile surrounding his suitcase. He decided he'd take them down later that night. "I like being around you too. I'll see you in Japan with a flowery Kimono or Yukata." Lelouch rolled his eyes hearing Suzaku's laughter. 

"I don't know." 

"We never did go through that closet of yours." Lelouch grinned. 

"Yeah alright." After about 30 minutes of tearing Lelouch's closet apart they found something white. It was a white suit with silver lining. "See!! I told you I owned something white!" 

"Yeah, yeah." Took them twice the amount of energy and time to put all the clothes back in place. "I'm going to go out my bag and stuff downstairs for tomorrow." 

"I'm going to bed." 

"Goodnight." 

* * *

 

> A few hours after Suzaku left. 

 

 

 Lelouch's looked around the house for Marianne. 

_It has been so long. I should probably apologize._

Lelouch finally managed to find Marianne in the library, at the very back of it. 

"What I said was out of character... So I am apologizing."

"Lelouch, you don't need to apologize. That was a week ago. I've long forgotten about that." 

"...Regardless." 

"Then I apologize as well. I shouldn't chastise my children for being kind. It's inhumane." Lelouch's stood in silence for a few minutes. 

"... Alright."

"How are you?" 

"Fine." 

"Really?" 

"...Yes..." 

"Hmmm?" 

"If this is about Suzaku I'm fine." 

"Ever the mind reader." 

"I guess." Marianne chuckled a lot. 

"You just seemed to like him a lot." 

"I do." 


	24. It's Been So Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a few years later... They were about 10/11 before. Suzaku was 10 and Lelouch 11 I think. I kinda forgot it's been awhile. Now it's Suzaku's 14th birthday.

"Wow!! It's really pretty." 

"Lelouch don't forget why we're here." 

"I know." Lelouch walked ahead of his mother with a wrapped gift in hand. He gently knocked untill the door was slid open. Suzaku eyes lit up in surprise. 

"Surprise." Lelouch said while holding up the gift. Suzaku eyes lit up with glee and helped Lelouch full force and the gift dropped with a clink.

"I feel like it's been forever." 

"Yeah." Lelouch wrapped his hands around Suzaku. Lelouch sniffed around Suzaku's scent gland. 

"You...you smell different." Suzaku flushed a pink and backed away nervously. 

"I... I... Um... I was in a rut 2 weeks ago. It's just probably my Alpha hormones you're smelling." Suzaku scratched behind his neck nervously. 

"Oh." Lelouch looked a bit surprised. 

"Well isn't that nice to hear. You'll be going through Alpha schooling soon." Marianne cut into the conversation. 

"Actually... Military servitude." 

"You're training to be a soldier?" 

"Yup. That happens to double as an Alpha schooling since you know... Only Alphas go."

"You guys won't be able to send letters and talk as much as you used to." 

"Unfortunately." 

"Yes, well I'm going inside. Happy birthday Suzaku." Marianne bowed and left to go to the main house. 

"The gift... It's a sword. Um... I don't know much about it. It was my mother's idea." Suzaku dropped down to pick it up and put it on the table right next to him.

"Thanks." 

"Military huh?" 

"I thought it was the best fit for me. Besides you said you wanted someone like that." 

"That was 3 years ago. When did you present?" Suzaku twisted curls around his slender fingers in a shy mannerisms. 

"A little less than a year ago?" 

"Oh." 

"Does it matter?"

"Not really." 

"Are you jealous?" Lelouch flopped down on the floor and Suzaku followed suit. Lelouch let out a big sigh.

"Yes." Lelouch said with a pout. 

"Cute." Suzaku pulled at Lelouch's cheek. "But I don't think your missing anything fun. I couldn't wait to present and when I did, it was pretty horrible." 

"Hmm??" 

"I... It's embarrassing." Suzaku flushed. 

"Everyone presented, but me. It's not fair." 

"I wish I didn't present. Ruts aren't fun." Lelouch looked at Suzaku disbelieving. "What?" Lelouch simply shook his head. 

"I wouldn't have ruts. I wouldn't present as an Alpha." 

"You could." Lelouch looked at Suzaku in contempt. Suzaku chuckled. "Sorry. You're right." 

"Anyway..."

"I heard heats weren't all that fun either." 

"Hopefully you'll be there when I haven't heat or if I guess..." Suzaku flushed. 

"What?" 

"Um heat... Mating. Alpha. Omega. I don't know." 

"No. No. I know what you meant. I'm just flustered I guess." Suzaku wrapped his arms around Lelouch. "It's not a bad thing to present later than me." 

"Nunnally presented and Rolo and Euphemia." 

"Okay. Well... It's not bad to present after them too." 

"Yes it is. I'm the older sibling." Suzaku nuzzled Lelouch's neck and jaw. Lelouch laughed. "Stop trying to make me feel better, I'm trying to pout and complain. Everyone in highschool will be in secondary gender training or classes and I'll be doing nothing that whole hour." 

"At least you have a free period. Just go home. Secondary training is always the last class anyway." 

"You don't get it." 

"I don't." Lelouch just leaned into Suzaku. Suzaku kissed Lelouch's forehead. "I think you'll be okay." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been almost a year that's a mess, but a lot has been going on. I been busy and stressed and depressed, so sorry. Hopefully I can make a consistent update like before.


	25. Advanced and Young

"Suzaku." 

"Hmm?" Suzaku turned over lazily with groggy eyes filled with sleep. 

"I'm bored." Suzaku turned back over with a groan. Lelouch laughed. "No, turn back around! Talk to me." Suzaku turned reluctantly. 

"You're waking me up for this?" 

"I was just thinking, what if you forget me at your military camp thing, you won't be able to call or write letters. I'll miss you." 

"I won't forget you. Never." 

"It's easier to say that." Suzaku sighed. 

"How could I forget all the memories? All the smiles and laughter you brought me. The letters filled with affection and all the times my heart filled with joy when someone told me a new letter arrived." 

"Okay."

"Is that the reason your just staring at the ceiling?" 

"Yeah." Suzaku looked at Lelouch's face intently. 

"You sure?" 

"...Yeah." 

"No, you're not." Suzaku threw an arm across Lelouch's lower belly. 

"No, that isn't the only reason." 

"Go on." 

"Everything just seems so fast compared to me." 

"You're still worried about this?" 

"What if by the time you come back I haven't presented?" 

"You'll be 19 I doubt that would be the case." 

"But...-" 

"Even if it was, my feelings wouldn't change, I wouldn't care any less about you." 

"You'll probably be married." All the pieces began to fit together in Suzaku's head. 

"Aw, you're so cute." Lelouch settled on a slight glare towards Suzaku. 

"What?" 

"That's what you're worried about. If we aren't married?"

"I...guess." 

"Think about it later." 

"That doesn't help me." 

"I don't really know what to say. So we shouldn't stress about it. Besides, even if I am married that doesn't mean we won't have each other." Lelouch narrowed his eyes at Suzaku although it was dark the moonlight showed Lelouch expression. 

"Are you saying we should cheat?" 

"I'm not saying that, but I am saying that." 

"That's horrible." 

"It's horrible to put people into an arranged marriage then tear them apart once they have accepted that fact." 

" 'Accepted' you make it seem like you had to settle or something." Suzaku smirked. 

"I mean..." 

"Wow, goodnight." Lelouch threw Suzaku's arm off if him and turned his back towards him.

"Lelouch, I'm joking." Suzaku said through snickers. 

* * *

 

> A Week Later 

"Well... Good luck at your whatever." 

"Lelouch." Marianne's voice was scolding. Lelouch looked at his mother. He no longer needed to look up to look her in the eyes. 

"Yes?" 

"Don't call it whatever." Lelouch shrugged.

"Eh." 

"It is a respectable act with high standards. Not everyone can get into military servitude it is held at a very high regard and astonishingly difficult to get into especially for someone as young as Suzaku." Lelouch shrugged again. 

"Eh. Just seems like a bunch of sweaty alphas fighting." Suzaku rolled his eyes and Marianne sighed. 

"Just say you'll miss me and go." Lelouch arched an eyebrow. 

"Bye." Lelouch began to walk away. 

"Wow, you're so stingy." Suzaku wrapped his arms around Lelouch, back hugging him. Lelouch tapped Suzaku's hand uncaring. 

"Don't complain about how much you miss him later." Marianne interjected with a sigh. 

"What else would I be good for?" 

"I think you let your blanket in my room." Suzaku suddenly remembered. 

"You keep it, it's your favorite colour." 

"I don't think that's a good idea." Lelouch waved his hand at Suzaku dismissively. 

"Well, Suzaku good luck and I hope you enjoyed your birthday." 

"Thank you for everything. I did enjoy it." Lelouch responded and bowed gratefully.  

As soon as Lelouch got home he groaned. 

"No." Lelouch chuckled. 

"I'm going to bed." 

* * *

 

> A few Days later 

Suzaku left the blanket in the same area since Lelouch left it and hasn't touched it since. He glared at it like it damaged his pride and ruined his life. Suzaku's rut was 3 weeks ago, but the lingering smell in the air was bothering him. It was sweet and left a heating sensation in the pit of his stomach. The longer the scent lingered in the air the more his heart rate went up and this has been happening for days without break.

"Dammit, I told Lelouch to take his stupid blanket." 

He tried to focus on the fact he wouldn't be in the room in a few days. He would be in a dorm and training, the scent wouldn't linger. He could always just do the normal thing and masturbate, but that seemed wrong in a way. Days past and he was now packing to leave this room. He looked at the blanket and found himself staring at it lovingly much to yesterday's and the days before that contrast. It was Lelouch's, it was covered in his scent, so that meant something to Suzaku, relatively it meant everything.  So without thinking he grabbed it. He stuffed it in his bags with all his other things. 

"This is dumb, I was praying to get away from this smell and I'm bringing it with me." Suzaku sighed and got his things ready. 

"Suzaku, are you ready?" Genbu was now standing in Suzaku room. 

"Yes, sir!" Genbu smiled. Genbu was reflecting on the memories and how fast kids truly grow. In a few hours Suzaku was off the train and at a large building. 

Suzaku was at awe by the mass of the building. It was relatively warm so everyone was in the training yard. It wasn't anything special, not far from the school itself and it was just a mark out into a giant square from stone. It looked much like a courtyard from a European renaissance castle.  

"Suzaku Kururugi?" Suzaku turned. A man with a tall stature, teal colored hair and golden eyes faced him. 

"Yes?" 

"I am Jeremiah Gottwald. I will be touring you today and I will be your homeroom teacher and combatant teacher." Jeremiah handed Suzaku a folder with papers, such as rosters with teachers names and maps of the building. "That has everything you need to know about this institution. Let us begin our tour." 

The building was bigger on the inside than the outside and the tour was a late longer than Suzaku thought, but he listened to Jeremiah words carefully. 

"Suzaku, I saw you performance it was well executed, you performance of assessment was beyond my expectations." 

"T-thank you." 

"This is your dorms. You don't have a room mate, because you're too young. You were put in the advanced, but you're among the younger students in that class. Most of the students tend to be 16-17. " Suzaku nodded and went to unpack. He thought it didn't really matter if he kept the suitcase packed, but he went to dig out the purple blanket Lelouch had left. He wrapped himself with it and feel asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> LamsxLamb is my tumblr name. ^^


End file.
